Seduction of Summer
by sevenpuddings
Summary: First story in the Summer Series. One Summer, when the heat matches the boredom, something happens to our favourite teens that will change their lives forever. MattieLuke, RicCassie pairings. M for sexual content and drug and alcohol use.
1. Prologue: The Seduction of Summer

Disclaimer - In no way, shape or form do I own Home and Away, or any characters portrayed on the show. Those are owned by some very lucky people.

**Seduction of Summer**

_Prologue: The Seduction of Summer_

The summer was drawing to an end. I could feel it deep within me. As I felt thelast rays of sunlight filter across my face, I looked up to see that the sun had moved momentarily behind clouds in the sky. A brilliant sunset had begun forming, full of pinks, purples, oranges and blues.

A cool breeze blew around me, my loose hair flying in the soft wind, forcing me to pull my jumper closer around me and hug it tight. If anything, the cool weather was truly signaling the end of summer. Cracks of thunder rang in my ears, as my eyes whipped to the horizon to witness dark storm clouds moving towards the bay.

Tracing lines in the soft smooth sand inattentively with my fingers, I hoped for a final summer storm. Hard rainand strong winds would be nothing compared to how much I had hurt my own life during the past few weeks.

No force of nature could hurt me more than I'd already hurt myself.

Staring into the distance, I thought about the mistakes I had made this summer that had led me down this path of destruction. Now I wasn't sure who in my life could still stand to be around me. Who would still be brave enough to spend time with me, or even look at me.

In the past, I wasn't rash or quick to act, but the aching boredom I had felt at the beginning of summer had begun everything.

And in a few short weeks, that now felt as if they were a lifetime ago, I had utterly changed my life.

Trying to pinpoint an exact moment when this started, when the downfall had begin, the storm clouds rolled closer and closer, but I just sat there, reliving moments over the summer that had caused the pain.

The seduction of summer _was_ real.

Summer had seduced me.

I was so focused on my own thoughts; I didn't hear footsteps closing in towards me...

AN: This is my fist attempt at a story, and I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors that aren't picked up by spell check. Somehow I always manage to spell something wrong no matter how many times it's checked. The prologue is short, but more is coming.


	2. Chapter 1: Bored with me

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter One: Bored with me _

"_Someone's boring me. I think it's me."_

_Dylan Thomas._

Rolling over onto my back, I sighed, hoping that lying away from the sun would block it from my eyes. The beginning of the New Year had brought decidedly hot weather to the bay. The over whelming heat had forced many inside, however it wasn't a rarity to see teenagers scattered across the beach sprawled on their backs or stomachs all year round. That's part of the rustic charm of Summer Bay, I thought to myself. Sighing again, I turned the volume on my IPod up, hoping to block out the background noises of perky teenagers and waves crashing erratically on the shore. I concentrated harder on the drums and bass behind the angst written lyrics of Linkin Park, closing my eyes, letting the music engulf me.

Welcome to my life of complete and utter boredom.

Moving here several years ago, when mum decided to marry that good for nothing Rhys Sutherland, Henry and I were taken out of our beloved boarding school, and brought to this place of complete dullness and tediousness. While the characters situated in the Bay grew on me, through some miracle I began to feel as though this place could be my home. However lately, I've felt the complete and utter boredom associated with Summer Bay. I needed something more, something exciting and thrilling, to really feel that rush I was craving.

Feeling a movement beside me, I looked up to see my best friend Cassie shifting onto her belly. Our friendship began on rocky ground, but grew steadily until now, when I feel as though I can trust her with all my secrets. Kinda like how I felt about Henry, but his departure over a year ago left me alone to deal with life. Some brother he is.

Cassie was mouthing something at me, so I took the head phone out of my ear, before saying, "Sorry, I couldn't hear you, what'd you say?"

"I said,' she began, 'What do you feel like doing tonight? Summer holidays don't last forever, so we better enjoy the freedom before hell resumes again" fixing her swimmer strap.

Her reference to the education centre formally known as High School was accurate, as the new Principle taking over for Hyde had introduced new, and rather extreme measures of ensuring our education was completed. Recently, he had developed a slight distaste for Cassie and I, and often found rather obscure reasons to be able to punish us with a multitude of detentions. I was forever thankful that Summer had arrived, taking away the pain of school, even if it was only for a few weeks.

I shrugged at her before I felt a shadow fall across the path of sunlight covering my body. I looked up, not surprised to find the lean figure of my boyfriend Lucas stand infront of me blocking the flow of the precious sunlight tanning my skin. His eyes, the most crystal blue, twinkled as he smiled his oh-so gorgeous smile down at me.

Now that was a sight I would never grow bored of, even if it were simply because of his good looks. Call me shallow or vain if you will… you would be too if he were your man.

Smiling back as I slowly admired him, I asked, "What do you suggest we do on our first night of freedom?"

He turned to look towards another figure with a sly smile on his face. Ric, blocking Cassie's sunlight, shortly smiled back at Lucas, before answering "We thought you girls would be wondering about how we were going to spend the first night away from school. So Lucas and I figured it all out, while you two lovely ladies were wasting away the day laying in the sun."

I pretended to be hurt, before sticking my tongue out at him. He mocked my gesture, before plonking himself down next to Cassie. Lucas followed Ric's action, sitting down next to me, before shoving me lightly, and claiming some of my towel for himself. I pushed him back, before settling myself against him, reveling in the feeling of his skin about mine.

"So,' I asked slowly, "what's this brilliant plan you two males have come up with?"

"Well,' Lucas started 'if we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he finished, wriggling his eyebrows at me. I sighed dramatically, as Cassie spoke.

"So, if you won't tell us, how do we know that we'll be able to go with you?"

"Fear not,' Ric said, as though he were a chivalrous knight "we've cleared everything with your mum' pointing at me, 'and Sally for you. I think it'll be good to give her some alone time with the Pippa's. We've done everything we can, but she just needed to grieve herself now." He finished slowly, slightly overcome with sadness.

We all sat together for some time, thinking about the implications of his last words. Flynn's death had rocked the bay to the core. He had meant a lot to the community, and we all had felt sorry for his death, but none more so than Ric, Cassie and Sally, his family. I'd done all I could during their time of need, being a supportive friend to both Ric and Cassie, however I feared it was Sally who needed the most support, even now, months after the death. Ric and Cassie had begun to move on, but the surprise the boys had in mind would probably be a good thing for everyone, to get our minds off a darker place.

Cassie spoke first, and broke the comfortable silence shared between four friends.

"So do Maddie and I need to do anything? I mean, you haven't even told us what to wear, and lord knows, we need our time to look simply stunning for this surprise."

The boys shared a tiny look of amusement, before Lucas spoke.

"Its semi-formal. Be ready by six. And when I say six, I mean SIX. Get that you two?' he said, looking between Cassie and I, who knew exactly what he was talking about.

So what if we took a while to get ready for dates. Honestly, what girl doesn't?

"Ric and I will take care of everything else." He finished.

And with that, he kissed me quickly on the cheek and stood up, motioning for Ric to do the same. After a quiet word with Cassie, he kissed her softly on the cheek, and looked longingly into her eyes for a few moments, before standing up and pushing Lucas, before half tackling him while they began walking away.

I eyed them, walking together, thinking back to how they quickly became friends when the Holden's moved to the bay. With next to nothing in common, they had become best friends, sharing most things.

Between the two, there was my first love, and my real love.

When Ric had come back to the bay, befriending him came as a natural instinct. He was lost and alone, and I was bored and wanting to find someone to take away the boredom. Ric was, well, he was Ric. Completely unlike any other person I had met. Daring and brave, being with him was exhilarating. But he saw the façade I had placed around myself when I moved to the bay. A shy, quiet, caring girl. He didn't want that. Cassie had arrived and she had been his equivalent. He'd fallen for the mysterious new girl in every possible way.

I couldn't help but think of that kiss we'd share, only momentarily after he had rescued me. It had meant something at the time. We'd both felt it. However I was guilt ridden at betraying Cassie, and had stopped any feeling there and then, and told Ric that it was simply a kiss between friends. He had agreed, and we had gone our separate ways. Them a couple, me a third wheel, until Lucas had come.

Lucas was quiet and unassuming, and so very intriguing. A complete opposite to the bad boy Ric, he wrote constantly in his journal, and never opened up to anyone. Colleen's play, the horror that it was, allowed me to spend time getting to know him which only further deepened by intrigue of him. The kiss changed everything. Sparks shot through my body, and I just wanted to be closer and closer to him. I still feel that need. Only more so.

Being seventeen and hormonal, sex is something that's always on my mind. I'm a female, and yet I admit it willingly. Ric and Cassie have had their tender moment, a few years ago. But Lucas and I? I can't help but wonder if something is holding him back. Sometimes, that adds to the boredom of this place.

All these thoughts filled my mind for some time, however I was pulled out of them by Cassie, shaking me.

"Maddie, we've gotta get ready soon. I have no idea what to wear. And I wanna look good."

"Do you wanna come to mine," I asked. "No one's home, so we can turn the music up full vol, and make a huge mess, and' I said quietly 'give Sally some time."

Cassie nodded absent-mindedly as if she were weighing up the options, the turned to me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly from the ground.

"What are we waiting for?" She said, laughing.

Two hours, several thousand outfits, and many trials of make-up later, Cassie and I were admiring ourselves infront of the mirror, when we heard a loud knock on the door. "Show time" I grinned at her, as we stepped out of my room and walked into the living room. We were met with two grins, which quickly turned into gobsmacked faces when they saw our outfits.

Cassie, tall and tanned, had opted for a tight white dress, which hugged at her at all the right angles, and flowed to halfway down her thigh. Her hair was curled, in a high ponytail, with small tendrils framing her face, which was highlighted with natural make-up. Cassie definitely pulls off the 'I've just come from the beach but I'm so ready for a night of partying' look.

I had opted for a more 'clubbing' look. Not to be modest, but I looked stunning in my dark denim tight jeans, and black off the shoulder top. Hair out flowing freely, with dark smudged smoky eyes, I was so ready for a party. I was craving for a party. But that's not what the boys had in mind.

Both looking respectable in pinstripe shirts and baggy jeans, Cassie and I were offered kisses on the cheek, and roses, before being led out to Ric's car. Here however, is where the real surprises started. Despite the protests from Cassie and myself that, if they blindfolded us, our make-up and hair would be ruined, they managed to get us blindfolded and placed us in the backseat of the car. As Ric started the car, Lucas told us to be prepared, because we were in for a quite a long trip.

Cassie, ever the caring one, quickly checked with Ric to make sure Sally was okay with this, and asked if he was sure they shouldn't stay at home to take care of her. While their conversation flowed, I sat back into my own thoughts, quietly excited to an extreme about where the boys were actually taking us. For the first time in months, I had no control over where I was going, and what would happen once we got there. The adrenaline was pumping, as I began to think about the many places they could be taking us to, what could actually occur once we got there. Images of Luke and myself threaded themselves into my thoughts, and suddenly I was thinking of everything that I wanted to do with him, even better yet, what I wanted him to do to me. It seemed as if the boredom with the Bay, and even with myself was about to end, I thought, smiling to myself, and settling in for a long drive.

Finally, around an hour and a half later, I heard Ric slow down, and turn the car off. Two doors slammed, before another two opened. Cassie and I were led out, and I could hear naught but some rustling leaves in trees. Sighing, I imagined a serene setting, where Luke and I would sit and watch the stars, before he held me, and told me how much he loved me, and then… well… you get the idea.

Instead, as the blindfold was removed, Cassie and I were both shell shocked to the core.

"CAMPING!" We both screamed at once.

Fits of laughter were heard coming from the boys, who thought themselves unbelievably funny. However when they both noticed the icy glares being shot at them, the abruptly stopped, and walked towards us.

"Awww baby,' Ric said to Cassie, pulling her close, while she resisted 'I thought it'd be good to get out of the bay for a few days. We both need the time away, and this way, we get to spend a couple of nights by ourselves, with just the bush and…." He trailed off, looking suggestively at her. Cassie's resolve melted under this look, and I wondered how she could even begin to forgive him for pulling such a stunt.

A well-timed cough came from Luke's direction, as he smiled all knowingly at them. "I'll just get Maddie's stuff then, and we'll be off to our tent, and leave you two love birds alone then" he smiled and pulled a bag out of the trunk.

"Yea, cya" Ric said distractedly before pulling Cassie closer towards him.

Luke tried to grab my arm, but I was still fuming at him, so I walked ahead in the direction he had pointed, ignoring his sigh.

I was angry. I mean, I'm a city girl. Not a country or bush girl. I can't survive out here. Deciding to let Luke know this as soon as we were out of earshot, I stopped rapidly and spun to face him. Not anticipating this, Luke almost bowled me over, but luckily caught me in his arms, pulling me into a standing position, our bodies only inches away from one another. Feeling the body heat radiating almost made me forget how angry I was with him.

**_Almost_**.

"Camping Luke?" I whispered harshly, "Camping? Honestly, what on earth were you thinking? The number of times I've told you that I HATE the bush since we've been together. The number of times I've complained about the Bay because it doesn't have its own shopping mall. The number of times I've told you about how much I can't wait for University, because together we could move to the city. Whose bright idea was camping, anyway? Bet it was Ric's, because he knew Cassie would warm up to the idea quicker, because they would get alone time to do their dirty deeds." I finished dramatically, feeling all the anger subside after the final sentence. I was simply jealous. I wanted more. And Luke needed to know that this is how I'm feeling.

Luke was studying my face intently, as if to analyse whether my outburst was finally over. Under his controlled scrutiny I felt myself begin to blush. Over the year, I had often wondered what it would be like to see myself through his eyes. He always watched me as if I was the only person in the world, and when we were alone, this feeling multiplied. The tension built, until I did the only thing to break it. I lunged at him, my mouth connecting forcefully with his. Wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at its base, I felt Luke strengthen his grip around my hips, and pull me as close to him as possible, as if trying to mold our bodies into one. I ran my tongue over his lips, asking for more access. His response? He himself deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. We dueled with our tongue's, neither of us willing to give in.

Over the year, this war had raged on and on. Numerous battles were won on both sides, however the war would continue until one of us finally gave in to temptations.

And at this stage in my life, temptation was knocking on my door.

Deciding that, now was a better time than any to push things further along, I wriggled in his arms, pushing all the most sensual parts of my anatomy against Luke's most sensitive. In doing so, I was rewarded when a small grown escaped his lips. Trying once more, I felt Luke break the kiss, and step away, looking me deep in the eyes.

How long we stared at each other, I know not.

He was summing up the full consequences of my actions in his head, making pro and con lists automatically, taking into consideration we were miles away from any parental supervision, and meters away from any other living soul.

I was looking at the way his hair was all messy from where my hands had been, how utterly sexy his 'just kissed' lips are, and imagining the feel of his body against mine. Trying to keep myself under control, I closed my eyes and took a few calm breaths before opening them again, not trusting myself to jump Luke right there and then.

Luke took my hand slowly, and led me over to the tent that had been set up earlier that day. Inside were two sleeping bags, two pillows, and two bags that looked to be packed with clothing that would last us a good few days.

I took the bags as a good sign, that, even if Luke was a bit reluctant to begin with, I had some amount of time to work with it, as it looked as if we were going to be there for a couple of days. I moved towards him, to begin the kissing again, but he stopped me at arms length and asked me quietly "What's going on Tilly?"

Damn.

He called me Tilly. Luke only calls me Tilly when he's being serious. Okay so he's serious a lot of the time. But he picked up on this. Exhaling, I take his hand in mine.

"It's complicated Luke. And long. And more than a couple of minutes worth of discussing.' I said, pausing here for dramatic effect, before deciding to change tactics. 'I think what I need right now, is a nice massage from my ever so sweet and adorable boyfriend, and a good nights sleep." I trailed off, pulling him gently into the tent and giving him a light kiss, before lying down and motioning for him to begin his work. His gentle frown changed to a small smile as he began to work his arms along my tense back.

Biting back small moans of pleasure that were threatening, I resigned to the fact this was simply spending quiet time with my boyfriend.

Oh how I wish things would change.

Little did I know, the wheels were already in motion.

AN: Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors, I spell check and double spell check, but they still happen. I'm jinxed with the bad speller curse.


	3. Chapter 2: Slipping off the edge

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seven owns Home and Away. Lucky people. Sorry about errors… if there are any major, tell me and I'll do a quick re-write!

**Seduction of Summer**

Chapter Two: Slipping off the edge

"_Everything around it but he's too distant  
I wanna feel his body I can't resist it_

_I know my hidden looks can be deceiving  
But how obvious should a girl be?"_

_Sugarbabes – Push The Button_

As Luke continued to run his oh-so-very-talented hands across my back, I began to think about the last six months we'd spend together. Those that had come after the death of Flynn. Ric and Cassie had been withdrawn from both our friendships at that stage, so Luke and I had been left to our own devices, wondering how we could help our friends during their greatest time of need.

Knowing that Flynn and Sally accepted them both into their home, Ric and Cassie, both of whom needed a family, had created one with the young couple and their daughter Pippa.

The death could've thrown the family apart, and for the first few weeks, I was worried that this was what it would do. Ric and Cassie were barely speaking to one another, let alone anyone else, and Sally had built a wall so high around herself she had yet to grieve for her late husband.

Trying to get them to open up, dragging them places whenever we could, subtle changes between the two, and our dynamics as a foursome began to show. The small cracks that had appeared after his death became larger and larger until everything was ready to break apart. And while Luke and I had done everything during their time off need, sometimes sorry just isn't enough.

Everything had changed… deep down we all knew this.

However one day, everything went back to normal. Or so it appeared. Ric and Cassie turned up at school with smiles on their faces, stealing chaste kisses every time they thought no one was watching.

During our lunch break, sitting at the diner, they were still all smiles, as I watched in amazement. Something had happened, as yesterday, both had gone home to check on Sally, as usual. Sally had even come into to the diner that day, with Pippa sitting on her hip. Both looked like they had spent the morning at the beach, building sand castles and playing in the waves.

Both were all smiles too.

Flynn was gone, but not forgotten. They all knew that he would've wanted them to live life. That's what Cassie told me, later at the beach, when Ric and Luke were walking somewhere deep in conversation. Flynn wanted them to be happy. And they were.

But the cracks were still there… still threatening to break at any time. More had changed in that time, than any of us were willing to admit.

Than we were ready to admit.

Shaking myself out of these thoughts, I pushed myself up off the ground, effectively stopping the massage, and turned to face Luke. He wore his usual expression he showed when we two were alone. His deep and bitter sadness showing through his eyes. He looked old, and tired. I did all that I could do, when he was feeling this way, but nothing ever seemed to take away the pain. I pulled him into a tight hug, and whispered in his ear "I'll always be here for you". Instinctively his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer. Sometimes he just needed to know that he'd be okay in the end.

Sometimes I think we all need to know this.

Suddenly I felt tired too, as if the last six months had piled up on me at once. Thinking about them brought back some tough memories, even for those who weren't as close to Flynn. I pulled back from the hug, as told Luke that it was time to sleep. He silently agreed, before playfully throwing my pajama's at me. Neither of us was wary of changing in front of one another, as we'd grown closer, all thoughts of physical insecurities had faded away.

While this created no issues when one had to get changed in front of the other, sometimes, knowing that there was a lack of thrill seeing each others half naked bodies, I would wonder if sex would really live up to all the expectations that had been created around it. It was supposed to hurt like hell the first few times, and I'd heard the pain was second only to childbirth, but after that, would we grow bored quickly, because of the time already spent observing, and obsessing over each others bodies? Spending as much time at the beach as we did there wasn't really much left to the imagination about Luke's body… however that being said, there was still so much more I had yet to explore.

So much I was craving to explore.

Laying down next to one another, curled in our own sleeping bags, I thought about how often we'd been in this situation. The last six months had also changed our relationship, as our parents had moved us in together into one giant house. The idea of living together was inspired. Neither of us minded our parents dating, as long as they kept their lovey-doveyness to themselves, and our rooms were at the other end of the house.

Initially we'd been cautious, because it wasn't just Mum and Tony we had to worry about, Jack had been there too, and Robbie and Kit had also been with us. Mayhem ensured for the first couple of weeks, and I thanked god for the lock on the bathroom door every time I would hear someone go to come in without knocking.

But change was always occurring within our small lives in Summer Bay, despite the boredom that it brings with it. Jack and Martha had soon found their own place to rent, mainly for Jack to keep his sanity I think, and Robbie and Tasha had found their way back to one another, and moved our shortly after Jack. After a couple of weeks in the bay, Kit, much to my disappointment decided to head back to the city, taking an extremely happy Kim with her. Sparks had reignited between the two, and even though they had yet to confirm my suspicions of a relationship being formed again, I didn't think they were that far off it.

Now all that remained in a once busy household was two parents and two teenagers, both in love, or lust. Both enjoying the space that came with peace and quiet. Luke and I had welcomed this, and sleepovers in each other's rooms had become a somewhat regular occurrence, despite our parents' protests. Tonight, it just seemed as though we were back in Luke's room, huddled in his bed together, drifting off into sleep. In his arms, I felt a certain comfort, and I yawned and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn that chirping was annoying. Why did birds have to get up so early, especially in the bush, ESPECIALLY when I was snuggled up nice and close to my boyfriend? As I pondered this simple fact, I felt Luke wrap his arms tighter around, and pull me in closer.

As I felt myself fit perfectly into his body, I recalled a conversation that had taken place a few weeks after we moved house.

Mum and Tony had called a 'family meeting' with the lame excuse of wanting to discuss the new living arrangements, now that everyone had left. They shared a mutual look between one another, and if to say 'Well, it's better to get this over with now than never', before Tony began to speak.

"Now, Beth and I are both aware of your relationship, and how it's differed now that we're all living under the same roof. We've talked about it between the two of us, and want to share with you some of our concerns" he finished, looking slightly less composed than he had to begin with.

I subtly rolled my eyes, getting their implication almost immediately.

"Now, we know that, being teenagers, there are some things you want to… explore" my mother began quickly, before I cut her off.

"We're not having sex." I told them flat out. _And even if we were, I wouldn't own up to it. _I had thought to myself.

Mum and Tony's eyes shot up towards us, slowly taking in my words, looking between us to see if there was even a hint of a lie.

Luke's trusting face would never have failed me if I were lying; but thankfully, the whole truth was out there on the table. Both mum and Tony looked years younger knowing that we weren't engaging in sexual activities.

"But I would like to go on the pill, just in case." I finished.

_How's that for a bombshell? _I reflected, as three pairs of eyes started at me this time.

Mum was the first to recover. I suspected my revelation had been a huge shock for both males, neither of which was able to look me in the eye.

"Well, I think that's a matter that you and I should discuss with a doctor tomorrow Maddie" she rushed, as if willing this conversation to end.

"We believe you both,' Tony began ' but you will come to us if the situation… changes" he finished. Luke and I solemnly nodded our heads, and make for a quick exit. However I believe all four members were relieved to have THAT conversation over and done with. I silently wondered to myself as Luke and I walked back into his room, how Tony had coped giving Luke the 'birds and the bee's' talk. Mentally, I stored that away as a question to ask when I was bored.

Moments later I felt Luke's eyes on my back, and I knew what was coming.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. His voice wasn't judgmental or angry, just curious and questioning.

"Because I knew how you'd react" I sighed, not really wanting to get into this with him.

"And how would I react?"

"Like this. You'd question me and then you'd question yourself, until you had over analysed the situation and concluded that we're both too young to make big decisions like this. Only you wouldn't have told me, you would've kept it all shut up inside yourself, and written it down in your journal, leaving that casually somewhere, knowing that I would look in it eventually."

Yea, I'd read his journal many times before. It had become habit. If he wanted to tell me something huge generally about his mum or his feelings about me he'd write it down, and then leave the journal somewhere I was sure to find it. It gave me both reassurance and a feeling of unease, knowing he could trust me with his deepest feelings, but also knowing he couldn't tell me them to my face.

This was Luke's queue to sigh, before turning me to face him.

"I just wish you would've told me, so I didn't look like such a fool out there" he finished, wanting to calm the storm before it threatened to destroy.

Such was our way. I had a temper, and Luke avoided conflict as much as possible. There was never any conflict, but there was passion.

I'd been on the pill for three months now, and we hadn't discussed those implications since the night of the family meeting.

I had hoped it would be a big enough hint for Luke to take the plunge, but, as I shifted, and felt something slightly digging into my thigh, I realised I had hit the brick wall of Luke's mostly endearing, but sometimes absolutely annoying stubbornness for the last time.

Moving around a bit, knowing Luke would awake to the feeling of pleasure, I decided it was time I took matters into my own hands.

Luke groaned the second time I wriggled against him, and I felt him make an effort to stop me.

"Maddie,' he said sleepily 'what on earth are you doing? It's early and I'm desperate for a sleep in."

_Typical _I thought _he's avoiding the topic completely._

I feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm bored. The birds are all chirpy and stuff and I can't sleep. I wanna be amused." I cried, putting on my best baby voice.

In my head I saw him rolling his eyes as he began to stand up, pulling me gently up with him. "You're just lucky you look so damn cute with morning hair", he said.

"I have morning hair" I half screamed, before digging in the bag Luke had packed for me, desperately looking for a mirror and a brush. I heard a chuckle behind me, followed by a mumble, which sounded something like 'girls', but I was too intent on not having morning hair to reprehend Luke for mocking me.

Seeing an opportunity to begin my plans, I bent over a little more, giving Luke a wonderful view of my, well… my better side. Grinning evilly to myself, knowing what this could do to a man, I heard a sharp intake of breath, quickly followed by a zipping sound. When the zip moved again seconds after, I sat quickly onto the ground, not wanting to admit defeat. Luke, it appeared, while not immune to my charms, was doing very well at controlling himself around me.

Score one to Luke, nil to Maddie.

_Time to pull out the big guns, _I decided, while rummaging in my bag, hoping I knew Luke as well as I thought I did. Finding what I wanted down the very bottom of my bag, I cried "Ah ha!" triumphantly, before quickly changing. Pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail, and grabbing some last minute items, I exited the tent, hoping to find Luke immediately.

Searching quickly with my eyes, it wasn't hard to find a half-naked Luke standing about 20 meters away, with a towel thrown casually over his shoulder. Approaching him slowly, I saw his cheeks were flushed, his brows knitted together in confusion. Able to walk right up infront of Luke before he noticed I was coming, and I scared him half to death when I said "Hey"

Jumping backwards, I just had to laugh as he tumbled to the ground. Picking himself up and brushing the dirt off his board shorts, he was almost exactly facing my chest on the way to standing upright when he noticed what I was wearing. His eyes lingered on my cleavage a little longer than necessary before he stood upright. Playing it cool, as only Luke could, he said to me "Decided to wear the swimmers I brought you for your birthday then?"

I followed his eyes as they slowly looked up and down my body; I could only answer with a small shrug, playing the whole thing down.

He let out a low whistle of approval, before pulling me close and whispering "I like them a lot more than when they are actually on you" before attempting to kiss me.

I shoved him quickly away, while telling him "Ewww Luke, morning breath! Besides, we haven't even had breakfast. What's on the menu, I'm starving!"

"Cereal actually, we didn't really pack much else." He replied, taking my hand and leading me over to a makeshift kitchen.

"What do you mean, you didn't pack much else. There's food for lunch and dinner, right?" I asked, suddenly aware that I had let two teenage males pack everything that we were supposed to survive off for a couple of days. Would we make it out of here alive, or die from starvation and malnutrition?

Luke laughed at the serious look on my face. "Of course we did,' he said "just not for breakfast. Ric and I thought we wouldn't be seeing each other until middy most days anyway" he finished, looking at me as if I had done something wrong.

_I'm not the one saving myself till I drive my girlfriend mad…_ I thought to myself, but whined at Luke instead of speaking the words I really wanted to. "It so wasn't my fault about the birds. Blame nature. Blame yourself, you're the one who brought me out here" I finished, poking my tongue out at him. It was an extremely immature gesture on my behalf, but he had actually suggested it was my fault he was up early this morning, instead of realising it was parts of his anatomy that had woken him up. I smirked to myself. _It's not my fault his body responds to being rubbed that way. Not my fault at all._

Sitting down at the table across from Luke, he handed me a bowl of cereal, milk and all, and a spoon, for my eating pleasure. We ate in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, before I realised what exactly I needed to go, to get the point score even once again.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" I asked as I finished chewing on my cereal.

And the score now?

Luke: One, Maddie: Infinity.

Take that.

His face was priceless. Half-eaten cereal was covering the table. His mouth was gaping open, then closing, as if trying to formulate in his mind, the implications of my statement. Finally, after about five minutes of deep breathing, I saw Luke's face calm, or as calm as it could be after such a life changing statement.

"What?" he finally asked, hoping that he'd heard me wrong.

God, I thought. Subtle doesn't work, but neither does in your face screaming, "HAVE SEX WITH ME!" When you hear teenage girls muttering 'Males', you never quite understand their meaning until you have to live though your own issues with one. At this stage, I could take the high road or the low road.

What's a girl to do?

Take the low road, and scream.

"You know what. Fine. We won't talk about this. You want to run away and write in your diary, go ahead. But I'm not waiting around for you Luke, not if you're going to take this long."

With that I walked off to the lake, leaving him alone to get lost in his own thoughts once again.

AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Is it becoming repetitive? Read and Review people, they are always appreciated. BTW my sister has just informed me that it's Mattie for Matilda… I personally don't like this, but if you have a problem, tell me and I'll change it all.


	4. Chapter 3: Are we going to go there?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters. I do own some nice shoes though. Enjoy!

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Three: Are we going to go there?_

"_Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"_

_Liz Phair – Why Can't I?_

I stormed off in the direction I hoped was the lake._ Men, the most useless of god's creations, _I reflected in anger. Luke was just… ugh, were there even words to describe how utterly embarrassed and angry he had made me feel. Who says "What?" after a statement like that? What kind of normal hormonal teenage male says that? Why on earth didn't he simply jump me at the kitchen table, take me back to the tent, and ravish me all day long?

Reaching the lake as this last idea came into my mind, I looked out into the vast open space, surrounded by lush green bush land. The deep blue water, while not holding the crystal clear images of the beach at the bay, looked cool and inviting, and not at all murky as one would assume a lake in the middle of no where would look like. Patches of open grass were scattered around the lake, creating perfect places where romantic picnics could be held, either during the day, or if you were being more sensual and seductive, by candle and moon light at night.

Sighing, I wondered why I was torturing myself with images of such romantic events, when clearly my relationship was a failure, mainly because of my quick temper. Knowing deep down that Luke probably wasn't prepared in the slightest for my offhand comment about sex, I'd blown up at him because of my own frustrations, out of pure boredom. Maybe I'd thought arguing would spice the relationship up. But in retrospect, after blowing up like that, I didn't know how much of a relationship would be left. Poor Luke, he'd dealt with so much crap during his lifetime, a high-strung girlfriend who just wants to get some isn't what he needs.

Throwing my towel down onto the grass, I lay down in the hopes that the rays of sunlight would melt away all my problems, and if that didn't work, my back up plan of blasting away all memories with music was put into action, as I stuck both headphones into my ears. However fate was cruel, as the first chords of "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" by Straylight Run sang through my ears. Talk about karma.

Instead of questioning, I sat back and listened to the lyrics, letting them take a hold of me… body and soul. I felt so very alone at that moment in time, and I couldn't figure out whether that was a good or bad thing. I used to crave alone time before. When mum and Rhys were still together, we lived in what could be called the most chaotic household that ever existed in Summer Bay. Crack of dawn showers became something I lived by, especially if I wanted to get any of the hot water and sharing rooms with up to five people at a time became a part of life. Alone time was a precious rarity in that household, and I craved that more than anything then. But that _was _then, and this _is_ now.

Now, I missed the way Luke would smile at me when I caught him staring. Or how his eyes would go all deep and soulful right before he would say something serious. I missed the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around me… his body pressing into mine… oh god, I'm obsessed with getting sex. I guess the answer to that question is I don't want to be alone, I want to be alone with Luke…. And a bed, or some soft cushioning of some sort.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off into another world, a world where everything was going my way!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ric,' I said, nudging my boyfriend lightly, 'Wake up sleepy head". When he didn't move, after the third time trying to wake him, instead of nudging him slightly, I shoved him so hard he rolled off the sleeping bag into the bags packed to the side of the tent.

"What?" Ric muttered, almost incoherently, in annoyance

"I've let you have your sleep in, but honestly, I'm bored to death. The birds woke me up way to early, and I wanna go and find Maddie and see if she wants to sun bake" I finished, hoping that my childish voice would be enough to get Ric up.

"Fine Cass, fine, I'm up, are you happy now?" He said, with a mildly irritated voice. "Heaven forbid I would actually want a sleep in during summer holidays" He added, under his breath, although we both knew I had heard him.

Ric was particular about his sleep, his precious sleep, and could not get over that fact that generally I was an early morning person. After months of dating, it still annoyed him that I would wake him up because I was bored being the only one awake. You think he would've gotten used to it by now, but nooooo, he still prayed for the day when I would want to stay in bed till well after noon, wasting away most of the brilliant day.

Reading his thoughts, I said to him "If I slept in for as long as you, I would miss all the best tanning hours, and we couldn't have that, could we now?"

"Lord no,' Ric mocked in a high pitched voice 'then what would you and Maddie actually have to do all day? No sun baking, the world would end!"

Already changed into my swimmers, I gave him the finger, before exiting the tent in search of Maddie. About 20 meters away I could see some chairs and what looked to be a camping kitchen, where Luke was sitting, deep in thought. Approaching slowly so not to scare him, he looked up when I was about five meters away and waved shortly. He looked up just long enough for me to ask where Maddie was, and see him point in a general direction and mutter "Sun baking at the lake"

"Thanks" I replied brightly, but Luke's head was already facing downwards again, pondering something that looked to be extremely important.

Wandering down a crude pathway that wound through the huge tree's in the bush, I sighed. This tranquil bush setting, along with time off with friends was supposed to take my mind off everything that had happened since Flynn's death. Instead of that, it was beginning dredge up old memories that had been locked away deep in the depths of my soul, so I could, for now at least, live again like a normal teenager.

When my Nan had died, I had felt so very alone in the world. Sally and Flynn took me into their house, and made me part of their family, even though they didn't have to. This seemingly small, although rather huge gesture touched me, beyond words. Being invited into a household is something, but invited into a family, to share everything with them, that's a huge deal and Sally and Flynn, they made me feel like I was their family. Flynn, when he was dying, made sure I knew this, and I did, still do. Down to my very core, Flynn was like a father to me, and I'll always think of him as such. It was hard, to say goodbye, but we all knew deep down the day would come.

Watching Sally these last few months had possibly been harder than watching Flynn in his last few months. She wants us to believe she's fine, but her eyes no longer dance as they did when Flynn was around. Her heart has broken, shattered, and for the longest time I think she'll be mourning the loss of true love.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she's in, but I do know the pain that I felt, although has subsided slightly, still leaves me with a hollow feeling whenever I think about him. We don't talk about that though. We haven't spoken about how we're feeling since Sally told Ric and I that we needed to forget, because Flynn wouldn't want us to mourn him as we knew him in his final months, but more, live our lives, because that's what he would be doing if he were here.

Those short moments that followed those words hit me hard. I wanted to grieve the loss of a father, but Sally wanted us to move on. I needed to be strong for her, and that's what Ric and I have been doing ever since. But everything has changed, including me. I'm not the same person I was a year ago, I don't think any of us are. Strains were placed on all our relationships, whether it was friendship or more, and we've never really talked about that, let alone recovered. We skirted around that sensitive issue, instead talking about hair and make-up and the beach, normal teenage things, as if we were all pretending that the major events of the year hadn't occurred and we were all still normal teenagers… like we'd ever been normal teenagers.

Reaching the lake, I scanned the open spaces of grass while searching for Maddie. Finally finding her, I saw she'd walked half way around the lake before settling on a spot. Walking around to meet her, I could see her eyes closed, with headphones in her ear. Her usually calm face (especially while sun baking) looked tense and confused, and if something thing morning had forced her out here to the peace and quiet. Of course, the music was a dead give away. Maddie didn't realise that I knew if she wanted to think, or to block out the world she would always turn to music. I had started to do the same eventually, and right now was reminded to thank Maddie for the idea, no matter how indirectly it had come to her.

Creeping up behind her, I quickly jumped next to her, in the hopes of scaring the wits out of her. She jumped about a mile in the air, quickly scrambling up ready to whack the crap out of the sneak, as if they could've been a stalker. The look on her face was priceless; I just had to burst into laughter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cursed Cassie while I searched through my bag for board shorts. In waking me up earlier than I was used to, Cassie had risked putting me into what could possibly be the worst mood ever. However Cassie generally risked this, because she knew I couldn't be angry with her for long, if I could be angry with her at all. Ever since she had walked into my life, and made a complete fool of me, that's what I had became when she was around. She made me melt (in the most manly way possible of course). Cassie made me want to be a good man forever. Under the influence of Flynn, I saw how a man treated the woman her really loved. I wanted to treat Cassie like Flynn had treated Sally.

Throwing my clothes hastily to a corner, I changed quickly and left the tent, only to see Lucas staring blankly at what looked to be an empty bowl. Seeing as neither Cassie nor Matilda was close by, I approached him, just in case he needed to talk.

Sitting down at the chair across from him, I patiently waited for him to talk first. Over the last couple of months we'd grown closer, after everything that happened, and I had come to know this as the way to speak to him. While it took a while for Luke to trust, once he did, he trusted you one hundred percent, and would always feel comfortable enough telling you his problems. However you had to wait till he was ready, because pushing would make him close back up again.

A comfortable silence surrounded us until Luke asked possibly the most unexpected question ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" I recited the question I had previously asked Luke to Cassie, as I explained how I had ended up sun baking by myself that morning. Cassie nodded in understanding as I told her just how frustrated I had become, and how his answer of "What?" had pushed me over the edge. "And do I wound up here, confused, annoyed… just really pissed off.

But not even at him really at him, he's always had these intimacy issues because of the lack of female influences in him life, I mean, I'm kinda surprised that their whole family are able to be as sensitive as they are. They are three of the most caring males around. His Dad really loves my Mum, and I guess that's what's make Luke how he is. Just bringing up sex like that, must've shocked the hell out of him. I don't know whether he and Ric have talked about this like we have, so it probably came out of no where… Now I feel horrible." I finished slowly, feeling a deep sense of hatred of myself. "What do you think I should've done?"

Cassie sighed next to me, before settling herself into a more comfortable position.

She sat there for a while as if formulating her response. "Maddie, do you love him?" she asked, her eyes on me for the entire time.

I lay down, wanting to avoid her critical gaze. "He's one of the people I'm closest to. I tell him everything, and he's always there for me." I began, before Cassie interrupted me, laying down on her own towel. "But do you love him?" She asked again.

I sighed, pondering the question for some time. Did I really love Luke? I had always thought I did. When he came to the bay, we connected like nothing before. But that was months ago, and we'd all changed in those few months. Had my feelings changed too?

And if I didn't love him, then why did I still want to be with him?

Did I still want to be with him?

I did, didn't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Ric asked me, as if I had gone truly insane.

"Exactly, I said back, thinking Ric understood my question fully. 'That's what I said. And then Maddie got all angry and pissed off, and stormed off in a huff. I just couldn't understand what I said wrong. Who can answer a question like 'Why haven't we had sex yet?' with anything but 'what'? Do you think I should've known better than that? Do you think I should've tried to have sex with her before this? You and I have talked about this mate, and I mean, you said wait until I was ready, but I don't know, hell, I could've been ready for the last six months and just been hiding behind excuses because, I know about sex for the first time, it disappoints the girls and leaves them in immense pain, and maybe I didn't want to have to live up to stories and expectations or even hurt her. I just, don't know." I finished sadly and slowly, looking towards Ric for some advice.

His face looked strained as if he was trying to figure everything out, and the thinking was so hard it was beginning to hurt him. Finally, his face began to show some resolve when he asked me "So Maddie asked you why you hadn't tried to sleep with her yet, and you said 'what' in response?"

I nodded my head in agreement, hoping Ric would be able to share more wisdom than the ability to repeat my stories back to me.

"Huh" Ric said, as if stumped by the entire situation.

"Jeez Ric, you've gotta give me more than THAT to work off here. My girlfriend… well I don't actually know if we're technically still in a relationship with her. Anyway she stormed off on me, and left me pondering one of the biggest questions I've ever had, or possibly life altering." I finished, looking at him hopefully.

"Look mate, this is something that you've got to decide for yourself. If you're ready you'll know. At least you know she's ready" he tried to joke, but failed miserably. "Do you love her? If you love her, you won't ever doubt whether you're ready or not. You'll know deep down in your heart that she's the one, and that you want to share this with her. If you love her, you'll want to protect her at all costs, and not do anything rash or stupid that could put her at risk. But you've got to talk all this though with her. Talking with me, making a pro's and con's list in your head won't help the situation at all. Ask her what she's feeling, and tell her what your feeling. It's all part of the relationship deal, and if your in love with her, you'll deal with that." Ric finished, shooting me a meaningful look.

Do I love Tilly? Once upon a time there was no doubt, but her erratic moods had made me think twice. Tilly was always so calm and content when I first met her, which is what drew me too her. A feeling that special only doesn't come along every day. But things change.

In the midst of everyone else's problems this year, I'd forgotten, well, we'd both forgotten that we also needed to work at this relationship to make it work. We'd abused our lines of communication because it had come so easily in the beginning. Then the focus was shifted onto our friends, our relationship with one another had taken second place to those with our friends.

But do I still love Tilly?

I didn't really know any more.

I guess that's something I need to figure out.

And fast, because our relationship was falling apart, and I wasn't sure that I wanted it to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Read and Review, its always nice to know people like my story.

This chapter changed perspectives between the four teenagers to give you a little on how they are all deling. If it got confusing, I'll try to make it go back to the way it was, but this was just something I was trying.

Also, thank you too my reviewers from BTTB… Jen, FletcherBabe, caitlin87, mattyandlukeforever and salgurl, and also to DJ (who's the coolest) and my sister, who reads this like a proper fan fiction instead of sneaking onto my computer and reading it ahead of its posting date


	5. Chapter 4: Thinking bout me, bout you

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. I do have a crappy job that takes me away from writing though.

AN: This chapter jumps perspectives like the previous. If its hard to follow, do tell, and I'll probably just put it back to Maddie's perspective.

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Four – Thinking bout me, bout you…_

"_Change will come  
Change is here  
Love fades out  
Then love appears"_

_- Collective Souls, Reunion_

I stretched from my laying position, once again trying to become more comfortable, when I heard voices getting closer. Connecting the dots, I turned the music up louder to block out all sound completely, and was left drowning in bass with a singsong voice whispering sweet lyrics into my ears. Better to block out reality than to actually live it, as long as I can avoid it, I'll be happy. However the music didn't seem to block my thought flow as easily as it blocked the sound of voices and feet crunching the bush land below them.

Thinking about one particular male that the feet belonged to made it even harder to avoid the topic that had been flowing through my mind all morning. Did I love Luke?

With his hands, his face, and that body? Of course I did. But there was also more than my sexual attraction towards him. He was vulnerable, and sweet, and caring, and protective, and while these traits did get a little repetitive at times the fact that I knew he would always be there for me was kind of nice in the end.

Watching Ric dote on Cassie before Luke had made me want something like that. I'd had it for a while, but did I want to throw it away now because of something like sex?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Maddie next to me, her eyes shut tight, as if blocking the world out, I wondered about her and Luke, and whether they would be strong enough to survive this. The four of us had grown to be very close in the last couple of months.

It was such a cliché, two girls best friends, two guy best friends, and two couples. It's like, the basis for every teenage-targeted soap opera, but that's all I had ever thought about. How cliched it was. Not how perfect it was, or rather, how imperfect it was.

Not how fragile the situation was either.

Ric and I had had our time on the rocks, but were still recovering, slowly. Sometimes I wondered if things had been swept under the bed too quickly, things that could come back to haunt our relationship in the end. But never had I questioned Maddie and Luke. They always seemed to perfect. So right for one another.

Like I had told Maddie when Ric and I had first gotten together. "There's someone out there for you, you've just got to be patient and willing to wait." Lou and behold, the Holden's had arrived in the house next door. Another cliché, the boy/girl next door. It had all seemed perfect.

What's the next cliché? Maddie becoming a party girl to get her inner angst out? I don't think so, she's too with it for that.

Sighing, I rolled over, and heard voices in the background. _No wonder Maddie turned the music up_, I thought _she wants to avoid them. She wants to avoid reality._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we reached a clearing, I quickly looked around for any sign of the girls. Or any sign of Maddie. Anxious to make everything alright, in the short five minutes it had taken Ric and I to get here, I had formed an apology in my mind, and a topic to kick start probably my most important conversation to date.

Sex.

With Maddie.

Something I knew deep down I wanted.

But now to get her to actually speak to me. Even from this distance I could see her headphones plugged into her ears, a sure sign she wasn't ready to talk to me yet. I breathed out a breath I had been holding, and sat down on the grass on the opposite side of the lake. At least I could watch her now without her knowing.

Without a mum, it was rather hard growing up, especially when it came to the girl thing. My dad and Jack made it work for me though. They taught me how to be polite, showed me how to treat girls right. I guess deep down it didn't matter. I was alone in the world, and I wrote in my journal about everything I was feeling. That was until we moved to Summer Bay. That was until Maddie.

Seeing her for the first time. I just knew. And that's what it's all about. Knowing that you love someone enough.

I'll admit I've had my fair share of cold showers in the morning after waking up with her next to me. And I've spent hours of my time talking with Ric about everything (not that Maddie or Cassie knew about that) but I just, didn't want to push her into anything.

She made the first move this morning.

Watching her across the lake, I knew. I knew everything would be okay after tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was sitting down staring across the lake when I reached him. Leaving him to walk by himself because I'd forgotten my towel, I could now see him looking longingly at Maddie's form, and instantly felt sorry for my friend. Knowing he could use the support in this time of need, I sat down next to him. Cassie would understand my absence for just a little longer; she was doing the same thing for Maddie.

I could make out their figures across the lake, lying in their typical position. No matter the season, while Luke and I surfed, the girls would lay for hours in the sun. Lord knows why, they were both naturally tanned as it were. But they seemed to enjoy themselves, so who was I to question females and their quirks.

Thinking about Cassie and myself, and Luke and Maddie, I wondered if the problems between Luke andMaddie had come about because there had been no problems. Cassie and I had managed to become stronger after our initial problems; well… eventually we'd become stronger.

It had taken that stupid, stupid mistake about Cassie's counseling partner for me to realise just how much I really loved her. It took a while until she was able to forgive me, but Flynn's illness had brought us closer together once again. Maddie and Lukes only problem had been their first kiss, and after that, smooth sailing. Is that why they are having problems now?

After sitting for lord knows how long, I was finally sick of the tension. Shoving Luke up, I pushed him towards the lake, in the hopes that a little swim with help ease the tension surrounding the strained couple. I looked towards Cassie, eager for her to catch my drift, and I was met with a mischievous grin and a subtle wink. God I loved that girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I had any chance to protest, Cassie has taken the headphones from me and pulled me quickly into the water. My body, hot from the sun baking, reacted quickly to the cold water, breaking out into goose bumps before it could adjust. Shivering slightly, I was too shocked to react when Cassie splashed water at me, simply turning away, hoping to go back to my music as soon as possible. But she was relentless, continuing to spray water at me.

_Fine, if this is how she wants to play it. Bring it on._

Unprepared for a full counter attack that was about to take place, Cassie fell backwards into the water when I began to splash back at her.

Erupting in fits of laughter, a battle began to rage between the two of us, and this caused a distraction. It was too late to back out once I saw Ric and Luke coming round to join us. Ric headed straight for Cassie, tackling her into the water, and then pulling her close.

It suddenly all clicked as Luke waded towards me, and I caught Cassie's eye.

I may have won the battle, but she had won the war.

Nodding in acknowledgement of what had just occurred, I turned away from Cassie, knowing she would want full details later. Hopefully they would be more juicy than teary, I thought to myself, finally allowing my eyes to trail upwards, lingering on his glistening chest, wet from the water.

He stopped infront of me, but not close enough. My body was aching with the need of his touch, but I refused to be the first to give in.

Our eyes met, and I almost melted. Forcing my icy glare to continue, I folded my arms across my chest expecting him to do something.

And he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grabbing Maddie by the hips, I pulled her into (what I hoped would be) the most passion filled kiss she'd ever had. Pulling her closer still, I deepened the kiss within seconds, hoping to soften her up before I made my big apology. Or announcement.

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, and begin playing with my hair at the base. God, if only she knew how wild that drove me. How everything about her drives me insane. I guess it was just up for me to show her.

I ran my fingers up and down her sides, then across her belly, grazing it slightly. She didn't flinch like I thought she would, so I took that as a sign of encouragement.

Moving my lips down the side of her neck, sucking gently on her collarbone, I felt her move her neck to make it more comfortable for the both of us.

My hands continued to travel across the top of her swimmer bottoms, a feather light touch was all I needed, with the added pleasure of my lips on her neck, and a small moan escaped Maddie's lips.

I pulled away from her, and she pulled away from me. Knee deep in water, we were both breathing heavily from the extreme amount of effort our activity that had just occurred had taken.

I couldn't remember a time when making out had taken so much out of me. It was as if all my emotions from the last six months had finally boiled over. There was so much want, and need, and desire existing between the two of us, I must've been blind never to notice it before. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

I looked at her, one hand on a hip, the other lightly running her hands over her stomach as I had done only moments earlier. Her eyes were slightly closed, obviously still feeling the effects of our kiss. I could watch her for hours like this, lost in her own little world of lust and love. Knowing I could cause this kind of reaction both intimidated and enthralled me.

I wanted to do this too her again and again. Knowing what I knew now, I didn't think I would be able to last till tonight. I took a step towards her, hoping to resume where we had left off, when her eyes snapped open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laughed as I watched Maddie and Luke attack one another in the water. Didn't take them long, did it now? Feeling the need for an exit as the make out session became pretty heavy pretty quickly, I pulled Ric up with me and nodded in the direction of the camp.

Immediately he followed me, giving me his towel seconds after he realized mine was on the other side of the lake. Taking my hand in his, we walked down the pathway that would lead us back to the campsite; content with the work we had done for our two best friends, wanting to be alone.

Lately, we'd spent a lot of time with Maddie and Luke; trying to make up for the lost time we'd had in the aftermath of Flynn's death. Maybe it was to calm my own sense of guilt, because I didn't think Maddie or Luke blamed us for becoming slightly withdrawn, but I didn't really know.

Maybe it had been me avoiding spending time alone with Ric because I couldn't figure out what was going on.

We were together, and I loved him. But I felt different. We didn't speak about Flynn. He is barely mentioned at home in conversations, and when he is, we act like it was some big slip of the tongue, like we didn't mean to mention him, especially not around Sally.

For all intensive purposes, we'd deleted that part of our lives.

Sometimes I thought I could see Ric mulling over this too. Sometimes I thought I saw small tears forming in his eyes on any occasion when the word 'Flynn' was spoken in our household. But as soon as it would appear, it would be gone in an instant. Ric heart had become like steel since his death. He remained close only to those who had known him best before the death, and refused to open up at all. I wondered what this would eventually do to our relationship.

Would it tear it apart?

Or would we continue to live in the shadow of the death of a man who had loved us like his own children?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie continued to stare off into space as we walked over to our tent. She'd been like that for the entire walk back, but I knew better to interrupt her. Cassie would get like this lately, going off into her own little world, thinking about everything that's happened, and everything that could happen.

I knew in my heart she was thinking about Flynn, she did that a lot, when she thought she was alone. She had lost so many people in her life already; she knew how to deal with these situations better than me. I had to block them out. It's how I continued to live. It was too painful to think about him, to painful to remember I'd lost the first person that had really cared about me. I'd lost my dad. And sometimes, that was too much to deal with.

While Cassie needed to think about Flynn and remember him, it just too damn much for me to do that. So I pretended, along with Sally, to be fine about everything. Trying to forget everything that he was for me, trying not to mention his name.

Because if I forget, then he wont haunt me any more.

At least, that's what I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly realised what was going on. Luke wanted me. And he wanted me bad. Enjoying the blissful state I had been in while kissing him, I had closed my eyes, wanting to relive that moment over and over, when a strange thought had come to mind. Why did he kiss me like that?

The simple answer, he wanted me. He knew what he finally wanted. He finally got what I wanted.

I wanted him.

I instantly opened my eyes to see him walking towards me, a look of lust in his eyes. Darting my eyes around us, I noticed Cassie and Ric had disappeared discretely during our 'seven minutes in heaven'. Thank god, because when I was done with him, Luke wouldn't know what hit him.

Seductively walking towards him, a plan formulating in my mind, I reached him, but didn't touch. When he went to put his arms on my hips to tug me closer, I slapped them away, wriggling my index finger as if to say "Don't even go there buddy".

This was all me.

Kissing from his collarbone up towards his ear, I softly whispered in his ear "Finally got it, Luke?" before quickly sucking on his ear lobe, then blowing softly. I saw him shiver, then nod slowly, swallowing a lump that seemed to be caught in his throat. Letting my finger nails graze up and down his chest, I felt his nipples harden under my touch.

Knowing I could do such things to him gave me a very powerful feeling; one a woman (most men would agree) should never have over a man. Looking up through my eyelashes, I played with the top of his board shorts, before letting the tips of my fingers run lower, up his thigh, up higher, until a sharp intake of breath told me I had run my fingertips over my target.

I stood on my tiptoes once more, so my mouth could reach his ear. "That's okay,' I said 'because I want you too". And with that, all resolve broke. Luke's lips crashed down onto mine, so hard they initially hurt. But his biting on my lower lip, begging for access took away all thoughts of pain, as I felt his hands running over the entirety of my body. Finding my weak spots as only he knew how, I felt my knees begin to buckle, as I melted away into the kiss, into the feeling, into the pure passion and lust that was going to take my virginity there and then in the lake.

His hands found their way up my thigh, creeping closer and closer. A sharp pain shot to the middle of my legs, as I realised I wanted to my touched, to be tortured until I screamed and begged for more. Almost there, I thought, beginning to undo his board shorts tie, hoping to be rid of them as soon as possible. Making out in clothing had created restrictions, making out in swimmers was better… but I wanted the feel of his entire body against me. I wanted to know what he could make me feel. What I could make him feel.

Abruptly, as I began to slide down his shorts, Luke pulled away from me, his facial expression telling me everything I needed to know. I turned on my heels, hoping that when I left, the lake would swallow him whole, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, putting his arms around my waist stopping me from going anywhere.

"This is wrong Maddie,' he began.

I sighed. This had already been such a long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No, you've got to listen to me' I begged, hoping she would give me just moments to explain. 'I want this' I said, gesturing between the two of us, ' I want this more than you could ever imagine. It may have taken your not-so-subtle wake up call this morning for me to realise, but I have. I want all of you Maddie, just not standing in the middle of a lake in the middle of nowhere. It situation needs to be treated right. Like, tonight… that's if you're willing?" I finished, finally looking towards her.

Under my scrutiny she turned her face down, as if she was processing everything in her mind. Eventually I saw a smile cross her face, and she jumped onto me so hard that we both fell into the water. She kissed me passionately, and I took that for a yes. There really was no turning back now.

I just hoped we both knew that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Done. Enjoy; tell me if I'm boring you, by repeating myself or not putting enough drama in. Although I can tell you, in the next couple of chapters there an urgent phone call, a surprise return, and a drunken kiss… ohhh, drama, drama, drama… I hope.


	6. Chapter 5: I don't feel the same

Disclaimed: I don't own Home and Away, although sometimes, I wish I did.

AN#1: This chapter is from Ric&Cassie's perspetive, I'm just trying it out, and I figured it would be nice for some Ric&Cassie fans. Enjoy

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 5 – I don't feel the same._

_You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing and I don't know why  
- Keane, Everybody's Changing_

Approaching our tent, I finally realised that I'd been staring off into space thinking to myself the entire walk back. Snapping out of it, I stopped abruptly and pulled Ric to me. Putting my arms around his neck, I leaned in to kiss him, not before seeing a smile on his face that meant he knew exactly what I was doing.

He kissed me eagerly, as I melted into his embrace; his strong arms wrapped around my back, essentially closing any small gap of space that had remained between the two of us.

I loved this feeling, and, despite everything, I wished we could spend more time together like this. I guessed that, if I was only thinking about kissing him, and where it would lead, it would take my mind off the fact we never spoke about Flynn any more.

It would make life that much simpler, to forget. But I didn't want to. Flynn didn't deserve to be forgotten.

Thinking about this, I felt Ric walk me back towards the tent, his lips still attached to my own. Knowing where this was about to lead, I pulled away from his quickly, and put some distance between the two of us. If I hadn't, Ric could've easily reached for me, and I would've given in easily, but that's not what I wanted to do.

I wanted… _needed_ to get everything off my chest. I wanted him to know how I was feeling, and more than anything, I wanted to know how he was feeling. I wanted him to tell me what was going on inside his head.

I wanted him to open up.

I wanted him to trust me.

"Why do you act like Flynn never existed?' I started, not knowing exactly how I wanted this conversation to go, 'It's like you've erased him from your memory. Like it's wrong to think about him, to mention him, to talk about him at all. He's gone, and I miss him too, but I still think about him.

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I even have pretend conversations with him. I tell him about everything that's been happening. I tell him how much we're living life, because that's what he'd want us to do. I lie to him, to myself, because everything is not perfect. Everything has been a huge mess since he died, but neither you nor Sally is willing to admit that to yourselves are you?"

I paused here hoping the rest would go this smoothly. Instead, I began shouting. At Ric, or at the world, I didn't know.

"He's gone Ric, and there's nothing you or I can do to bring him back. But pretending like it never happened, that's not helping either. It's just pushing the memories back further and further, deeper into your subconscious, until one day when they'll all burst through again and you'll remember everything. He shouldn't be forgotten, and I don't wanna pretend like he never existed any more. I'm sick and tired of pretending Ric. I'm just so tired of it all." I finished.

I looked up to see his face crumbling, and I couldn't take it any more. I ran into our tent, and buried my face into a pillow, hoping it would soak up the tears I knew I was crying. They had threatened to spill for my entire speech, but I had tried to keep my composure. I couldn't do it in the end, just like I said. I was just so tired of everything. I just, wanted life to be back the way it was.

But it would never be the same again. Nothing could be the same.

Not now. Not ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared after Cassie for a long time, letting her words sink in. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, as I realised her words had hit me deep in my heart. I didn't want to forget him either. I never wanted to forget. But sometimes it was too hard for me to remember.

Remembering brought up how painful the loss had been. How painful it would always be, losing the man who was like my father. But Cassie and I had never spoken about how much Flynn meant to the both of us. There was a mutual understanding that Sally and Flynn were the parents we had been deprived off during our childhood.

However while Cassie had her Nan for a large part of her life, my childhood had been largely influenced by an abusive father and a lost mother. I had never been part of a family until I moved into the house with Flynn and Sally. And I didn't ever want to be part of another family after knowing them.

I looked towards the tent that Cassie had rushed into what seemed like hours before. I should've gone after her straight away, but her truthful words had broken my heart once again. She had spoken her truth; she needed to be reminded that our time with him had been real. She needed to be reminded that we hadn't forgotten about Flynn, or how much he meant to our family.

She needed to know she wasn't alone in sometimes speaking to him, when things were going exceptionally good, or exceptionally bad. Or just when I needed to tell someone how much I really did love her.

I knew the conversation that would come about because of her outburst would be filled with anger and tears, unintentionally directed at each other because there was no one else to blame. Neither of us could escape that we were angry with one another because of everything that had changed in such a short period of time.

Hopefully in the end we would be able to move on, to talk about everything more openly and honestly. To talk about Flynn, and what he would say if he saw us fighting over something like this.

Hopefully, we'd be okay in the end.

But in a world full of variables, change was just another thing that could turn your world upside down in an instant.

Hopefully, the only change to come from this situation would be good change.

I sighed, walking towards the tent, hearing Cassie's muffled sobs. My heart broke again.

I hated causing her tears.

Hopefully, this would be the last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard someone step into the tent. Knowing it could only be Ric, I kept my head down in my pillow, not wanting to look up into his face, for fear even more tears would come. I felt him come to sit beside me, his strong arms pulling me up from my laying position and into his lap. Slowly I lifted my eyes and made contact him his, before putting my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

His arms moved around to pull me closer, his hands running up and down my back in a slow manner, soothing my tears till eventually I would only sniffle every now and then. We sat together like this for a long time, both comfortable knowing that each other was feeling the same sadness.

Finally I moved off his lap, turning myself to face him fully, not knowing whether I was prepared for the conversation that was about to follow. I had started it though, and now it needed to be finished.

He looked at the ground for a while, mulling over the words he was going to choose, for fear that he would hurt me in the process. I braced myself at this, whatever he was about to say was going to be tough, and I prayed that I would be strong enough to survive this.

That we would be strong enough to survive this.

"It's easier for you Cass. You had your parents, then your Nan. You've always had someone to love you, to care about you, to worry about you. And, even though you never deserved it, you've dealt with this grieving process before. You know how to handle it more than I do, your stronger than I am when it comes to this." He paused, looking up towards me.

"Flynn was the first person who had faith in me. He cared about me and how I turned out. He was like my dad. He was my dad. And in losing him, I can't just, move on and remember him every day. I'm hurting Cass, and when we don't speak about him, it kinda hurts less.

Believe me, I haven't forgotten all about him. I still remember how he would talk to me if something was going on, how he would come home from work and go straight to see Sal, to ask her about her day, then come to us and talk to us about anything and everything, as if it were all so important to him.

I still remember how he and Sal would look at one another when they thought we weren't looking, and I still remember thinking 'That's how I want to be with Cass. Always and forever.' I know how your feeling, but I just can't talk about him, I just can't." He finished, as I looked up to see him turning his head away from me, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes, before the roughly brushed them away.

This is wrong, I thought. If we all pretend like it never happened, Flynn won't be remembered as he was supposed to be. He won't be thought of as the man who loved his wife and child to death, who supported kids who weren't his own as much as he possibly could.

He won't be remembered as the brilliant man he should be. If anything, we should remember Flynn for Pippa, because she's the one who's never going to get to know him. We at least had some times with him. She'll only have photos, and maybe not even that.

I twisted around, and made a move for the opening of the tent. Speaking slowly and quietly, I said to Ric "He doesn't deserve to live on in memories that are being pushed away. He deserves to be acknowledged. He needs to be remembered Ric. Pippa deserves to be told all the amazing stories about her dad, and how happy her parents were once upon a time. You need to learn to be strong too Ric. Because I can't do this on my own."

A quick glance in his direction told me he wasn't going to meet my eyes, so I left the tent, walking as far away from this situation as possible. Walking away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Cassie leave, but didn't dare go after her. We were stuck. It was too painful to remember, but almost as painful to forget. Death is a part of life, but even after months of preparing for Flynn, the shock of the aftermath was still there.

I didn't want to say goodbye to him, but now I was imagining how hard it must have been for him to say goodbye to those he loved the most.

He would never get to see his baby grow up. Never get to go and watch her in a dance concert or in a school play. Never get to sit down and help her with her homework, or talk to her about her problems.

He would never get to watch her have her first crush, nor stay up late worrying about her on her first date. Flynn would never get to walk Pippa down the isle, or share the joy of having grandchildren with Sal.

And Pippa would grow up without a father to share everything with. Flynn didn't have a choice but to say goodbye. So while I was caring about me and how I would go on without him, Flynn had been saying goodbye to us for the final time.

The irony was, while Flynn had made the most of his final months, living them to the fullest, we who had remained after his death had been walking around like the living dead, refusing to continue living like we used to.

And Flynn would've hated us for it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back down to the lake, I could see Luke and Maddie laying on their towels laughing at something. Composing myself for the hundredth time in my short walk, I made my way over to them, hoping to appear natural and calm.

However the calculated look that appeared on Maddie's face when my eyes met hers showed me that I couldn't hide everything that had happened, not from her. She whispered something in Luke's ear and gave him a serious look, which he replied to by getting up and mumbling that he was going to see if everything was okay with Ric.

I really didn't pay much attention as he walked away, just counted to five in my head before I burst into tears once again. I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. Feeling oddly comforted in a way, I knew that only Maddie would be able to support me in such a situation, because she was my best friend, and also because she was simply like that.

Standing in the same position for some time, I finally felt my weeping die down, so I pulled away from Maddie and gestured for us to lie back down on the towels. Staring towards the sky, as the sun faded in the distance, I breathed in and out slowly, gradually becoming calm once more.

I knew Maddie would wait patiently until I was ready to talk. We'd spent hours in the same situation over the past few months, her waiting patiently for me to talk, and me thankful that I had a friend who was always willing to listen, but today, it would take a lot of strength to get the words out. In my head, I knew exactly what I should say, but my heart wasn't as confident.

Finally, I shut my eyes, and let the words flow. "Ric wants to forget about Flynn. He says it's too hard to remember him, too painful to think about how he lost the first person that actually gave a damn about him.

He and Sal both act as if Flynn didn't exist. We don't even speak about him, and if one of us accidentally mentions his name, both he and Sally walk out of the room refusing to acknowledge anything about him.

The worst part is, I can't live like that. I need to talk about him, I need to remember him, because he was that damn important in my life, that forgetting just doesn't seem to be an option… not that it ever has been, but to Ric and Sal that seems to be the only way." I stopped, partly because my voice had become so shaky, and partly because I didn't know where to go from here.

Maddie sighed next to me, contemplating her answer, as she knew how critical her response would be. Finally, she rolled her head to the side, taking her eyes from the sky and looking at me.

Softly, she said, "It's going to be okay Cass. Right now it might not feel that way, but we'll work this out together." She paused, collecting her thoughts again.

"So you probably won't want to spend the night in a tent with Ric tonight because of everything that's happened so I'll talk to Luke, and get him to switch places with you.

Then we can raid their secret stash of chocolate and general sweet things, then talk about this more, because we'll have the comfort of chocolate." Maddie ended, smiling towards me. I smiled back though the fresh bout of tears that were forming.

If anything, during the last six months our friendship had grown much stronger, as we shared our most intimate secrets and dreams with one another.

"Sounds great." I said, standing up, grabbing Maddie's hands and pulling her up too. Gathering our stuff, we walked towards to campsite as the sun began to set behind us. I turned around, watching the pinks and purples meld into the shades of blues, breathing in the sent around me, feeling at home for the first time in a long while.

I took this feeling, and locked it away in the depths of my soul, somehow knowing I would need to remember it in the near future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I watched the sun set in the distance, I saw Luke walking towards me with his sleeping bag and pillow in his arms.

"Welcome, to the bachelor pad of our dreams" I said sarcastically as he dumped his stuff inside the tent and came back outside to join me.

"Great to be here mate" Luke replied with as much sarcasm as I had greeted him with.

We sat in silence for a while, both lost in our thoughts no doubt. From the annoyed look on Lukes face, this arrangement the girls, no doubt, had come up with had ruined tonight for him, which was, from the looks of his and Maddie's make up this afternoon, was going to be rather special, for the both of them. I sighed, looking to the ground.

Apparently, my own relationship hadn't been the only one I had managed to stuff up in an afternoon.

"Sorry mate' I said finally, hoping Luke would accept my apology, 'I didn't mean to stuff tonight up for you. I know you'd much rather be sleeping next to a skinny, sandy-blonde haired girl that goes by the name of Maddie.

But until I can think of how to fix everything, you're stuck with a rather hot guy called Ric, who, by the way, had a brilliant body… wanna see?" I finished, playfully shoving

Luke, who responded by saying jokingly, "Ohh, you never know, maybe I prefer built men by the name of Ric", which caused us both to laugh for a while, before Luke grew serious again.

"Nah mate, its all good. Whatever your going through has got to be worse than delaying sex for a night or two. You've just got to fix this thing with Cassie, then everything will be okay again, and things will get back to normal. I hope."

I nodded thoughtfully. Fixing this thing with Cass would be harder than Luke ever imagined, I thought to myself. It would take some major sucking up and changing on my behalf, and I knew it was going to take a while for me to be ready.

I had to suck it up though; otherwise I would lose the most important person in my life.

Again.

Fate had had a cruel hand the first time. But this time, I was going to do everything in my power to stop it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

AN#2: I just realised how slow the pace of this story is. Four chapters set around the same day. However hopefully now I've set up the tension for the two couples I can make the story move faster. As always, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6: With wind comes change

Disclaimed: I own NOTHING!

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 6: With wind comes change_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
and, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go._

_- Sarah McLachlan, Full of Grace_

A buzzing sensation shot through my right arm, and jolted me from my sleep. Half awake, I reached under the pillow my arm had been cuddling only moments before, while dreaming about Maddie dressed in a wonderful little number, and quickly checked the caller ID. It read _Jack Mobile_ calling.

_Why on earth would Jake be calling at this time of the night, _I thought to myself, before unzipping the door of the tent and stepping outside quickly so I didn't wake Ric up.

Answering the phone in a hushed tone so I didn't wake Ric up, I said in an irritated voice, "Why are you calling so late Jack? Don't you know some people actually like to sleep at night?"

"There isn't time for this now Luke, something's happened. Dad and Beth have been in a car accident. Some dick head driver was speeding along the road, and got distracted by his girlfriend and hit their car. They are both in a critical condition at the hospital. I've been ringing…."

I stopped listening, my heart rate had accelerated to a million miles a minute and I was gasping for breath. I couldn't loose Dad. I just couldn't.

My thoughts were swirling around and around, but I could hear Jack's voice on the end of the phone yelling "Luke, Luke are you there?"

Getting it together, I answered into the phone "Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, its not good for you to travel at night, so go back and try to rest, and come home first thing in the morning. You have to keep calm her Luke. Worrying about Dad won't do anything to help him, and neither will you getting hurt. I'm serious, stay put until morning, and let Ric drive you home, he won't speed like you would."

I agreed to this, just to make him happy, and we said a quick goodbye. Stumbling back into the tent and lying down on my sleeping bag, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Millions of thoughts were rushing though my head a mile a minute.

Dad.

Dad in a car accident.

In a critical condition.

In hospital.

With Beth.

How on earth was I going to tell Tilly, when I couldn't even compose myself with no one else around? She would be devastated. She and Beth were completely close; being the only two Hunters left in the house after the rest of the clan had disappeared.

They often left Dad and I stumped for what they could talk about for hours on end, but I guessed there was a wide range of topics that was only there for mother/daughter bonding.

After everything that had happened this year, these summer holidays were supposed to be all time. They were supposed to be filled with fun and devoid of drama.

Instead, everything was turning out wrong. Everything was crashing down on us, and I couldn't keep my head up any more.

Fate had already filled their cruel quota for a year, why did they have to keep coming back for more and more?

Tossing and turning for many hours, thoughts like this filled my head, until I saw peaks of early sunlight coming through cracks in the tent near the ground. Deciding that laying around hoping that by some miracle, I would pass out was useless, I pushed myself up, and quickly changed into jeans and a shirt, stepping outside the tent as quietly as possible.

As I turned around the watch the sunrise, I became shocked. It appeared I wasn't the only early riser this morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around to see Luke coming from the boys' tent. I smiled shyly at him, before motioning for him to come and join me.

He walked over and sat down next to me, looking out to the horizon, just as I was.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked, as Luke shook his head at me. We watched the sun rise in a contemplative silence, until Luke broke it, speaking in a low tone.

"Dad and Beth were in a car accident last night. They are in hospital. We've got to get back as soon as possible"

I was shocked. There was nothing I could say or do to make him feel better, so instead I asked "Why didn't you wake us all last night, we could've been back by now."

"Jack didn't want us traveling at night' he replied 'He was worried about us making mistakes and rushing to get back and just getting hurt ourselves. It made sense at the time, but then I spent the rest of the night awake, with horrible visions going though my head. But now I think its about time we woke the other two up and get moving. I need to tell Tilly, will you be alright telling Ric?" he asked, concerned.

His dad is in hospital and he's still worried about me? He's some friend… that's for sure. "I'll be fine, you just go get Maddie." I said, giving him a quick hug before getting up and running to the tent. Bursting through the opening, I jumped on Ric's bed for a total of five seconds before I heard his usual grumbling.

"Shut it.' I said quickly 'Tony and Beth have been in an accident. Jack rang Luke in the middle of the night and told him. He also told him to stay put till morning, as it would be safer to drive then. So now it's morning, and we need to pack everything away and get on the road ASAP" I finished as I continued to shove stuff into my bag and began to let down the air that was in the air mattress.

To his credit, Ric didn't need to be told twice. Our bags and sleeping stuff was packed away within ten minutes, and our tent was down in another ten.

Watching Ric do this with such conviction, I saw that he was truly worried for our friends. While our situation had been different, we could both sympathise with what they were feeling, the complete and utter fear of losing a parent.

In Maddie and Luke's case, their only remaining parent. I got that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had gotten with Flynn. It hurt, know those you loved were injured and you couldn't fix it.

Although at the speed Ric was going at, we would be at that hospital within an hour and Luke and Maddie would at least know how their conditions were. Hopefully by the time we reached them at hospital they would be out of critical and well on their way to recovery.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie was staring off into space as I continued to pack the car. Knowing that, the sooner Maddie and Luke knew what was going on with their parents, the better. So I was packing everything up and quickly as possible.

But I also wanted to prove myself to Cass.

I wanted her to see that I knew they would be in pain if they didn't find out what was going on. I wanted her to know I was sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to have that conversation with her. Instead I was letting my actions speak, which was also proving to be a good distraction from the conversation that had haunted me since yesterday.

Hearing a noise behind me, I looked up to see Luke carrying two bags towards the car. He threw them at me, before telling me quickly that he'd finish the tent up, and asked if I could go and sort out our kitchen. I nodded at him before putting the bags into the car.

Looking over at Cass once more as I walked to our kitchen, I saw she now had Maddie with her, looking like she was about to die herself. Her face had been drained of all colour, as she sat in shock, not moving, barely breathing.

The sight of Maddie looking as sick as she did got me to move faster, and I had packed the kitchen away by the time Luke came towards me carrying the tent in its pack. We did a quick double take of the site, making sure we had left nothing behind, then went to get the girls, and get on the road.

Luke collected Maddie into his arms and looked to me, his eyes saying 'I'll sit in the back and try to help her'. Nodding, I grabbed Cassie's hand, ignoring the slight flinch I felt, and brought her around to the front passenger side. Unlocking the doors, I ran around to my side and started the engine, shoving it into gear and quickly driving down the short dirt road that would lead us to the highway.

Looking in the mirror, I could see Maddie's head lying in Luke's lap, her eyes closed, breathing steadied. Luke was absentmindedly running his hands through her hair, staring out the window.

Meeting Cassie's eyes quickly, we shared a look of comfort, knowing we could also be there for our friends in their time of need, before I turned my eyes to the road, hoping to get them to the hospital as soon as I was able to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke had gently woken me this morning, and calmly told me everything. I had hugged him for dear life, before allowing him to help me up and take me out to Cassie, so he could pack everything away.

Then we were in the car, my head on his lap.

Then we were at the hospital.

I sat up from his lap and Ric pulled the car in to the parking lot. My hands were shaking in fear; my whole body was shaking in fear of what could be when I opened the door and walked inside the hospital.

Yesterday had been brilliant. Today, my Mum was fighting for her life. Someone somewhere hated Summer Bay, and wanted to destroy all that lived in it. I felt Luke gently tug on my hand pulling me out of the car, but seconds later one arm was around my shoulder, the other holding my hand firmly.

We were in this together. Smiling anxiously at him as we walked into the hospital, I felt him squeeze my hand in what should've been a reassuring way, however I knew Luke too well to know he was just as nervous as I was. We came around the corner to see Jack, Martha, Robbie, Tasha, Irene and Sally waiting for us. It was such a relief to be enveloped into a hug by Robbie, while I could see Jack doing the same to Luke.

Looking at Robbie's face, I saw all the truth I needed, as I said faintly, "They are going to be fine, aren't they?" Robbie just nodded, hugging me again.

I felt all the fear that had been in my body flow out, replaced by a calm sense of knowing that everything would be better because of this. As Robbie released me, I found my way back to Luke, as Jack began to explain the details.

"They were both critical until around three this morning. They slept till around six this morning before regaining consciousness, and were able to tell us what happened. Beth has a couple of bruises on her face and several broken ribs, and Dad has a broken leg and some scratches here and there.

The doctors were most worried about what it had done to their brains but that all seems to be fine. They are both sleeping now, so you four can sit down and rest for a while until they are awake" he finished, motioning to spare seats in the sitting room, where everyone else had been waiting.

"Did they find the driver?" I asked Jack timidly. Despite the fact that he was my potential stepbrother and brother-in-law when it came down to the bone, Jack still scared the crap out of me. On the other hand, maybe it had been the knowledge of everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had finally taken its toll.

Looking at me kindly, he replied quietly, "No, they are still looking for him. But when Dad and your Mum came to, they were able to piece together a description that's been extremely helpful. Don't worry Maddie, we'll get him." He gave me a reassuring smile before going to talk with Martha, Irene and Sally.

I looked at the other three teenagers staring around, feeling uncomfortable in the hospital, and signaled for us to move outside, where we could talk freely. I was also in need for fresh air, as I hated the smell of hospitals.

We walked quietly out the doors once more, knowing that we wouldn't be missed, as everyone else was in their own little worlds, just as we were. Finding a bench outside, we four sat down in a comfortable silence, going over everything in out heads.

I put my head on Luke's shoulder, and looked at Ric and Cassie, who sat side by side, weighing up the situation. I knew they hadn't been in the hospital since Flynn and that it must have been hard on them to go back there, especially with the painful argument they had had yesterday concerning the situation. But like real friends they had been there for us, every step of the way.

We could've been there for minutes or hours, I didn't know, but the next thing I heard was Kit's voice coming closer, speaking in a rushed voice.

I jumped up from my seat and ran to her, and was pulled into her arms. God it was good to have your sister come back in the time of crisis. Looking over her shoulder, I saw Kim in the background, and knew instantly he and Kit had been together during their stay in the city. I was happy for them, really and truly, as they both deserved to be happy, especially if it was with one another.

When I pulled away, I said to her, smirking, "When everything is over, I expect details" to which she replied, "Why little sis, you're just not as innocent any more are you? I can't put anything past you can I?" Here she paused slightly, before asking in a less jovial voice "How are they? Have they had any more news?"

I smiled at her, before beginning "They are okay, only a few broken bones here and there, and scratches and bruises. But they haven't caught the person that did it Kit, they are still looking for them. We got here a while back, but Jack said they were sleeping. Maybe they are up now." I finished, after I realised I had rushed all my sentences together.

Kit took my hand, saying "Shall we?" and dragged me in. I knew Luke would be behind me in seconds, followed by Cassie and Ric, but I was so thankful I wasn't facing this alone, that Kit was here with me.

Walking into the rooms was possibly the scariest thing I've ever done. Seeing your mum in a hospital bed, knowing there is nothing you can do to help her, knowing that, like this, she's the helpless one and not the other way around is really hard. Mum is the strongest person I know, after dealing with all that crap during her marriage to Dad, and then to Rhys, she stayed strong for us kids.

Now it was our turn to be strong for her. Kit was ahead of me, as she pushed the door open slightly, checking to see whether Mum was up. When the door opened fully, I mentally prepared myself as I stepped inside the room.

While only Mum was in this room, there were dozens of tubes and machines beeping around the bed, all hooked up and taking care of Mum. Her eyes were half open groggily as she smiled as Kit and I sat on either side.

"Hi" she croaked out softly. It almost broke me down. Thankfully Kit was able to compose herself, and said to Mum.

"Don't you ever do that to us again, you hear me. You almost scared us to death."

"You can say that again" A voice said from the doorframe.

Kit and I both turned around to see who the speaker was, and I couldn't hide my shock or surprise when I realised who it was.

"HENRY!" I screamed, running and jumping into his arms.

I hadn't been so happy in my entire life to see my twin brother, who had grown about 5 inches since I'd seen him last. He stood about Luke's height; his dark blonde hair had grown longer, and straighter, covering his eyes. When I finally released him from the hug, he quickly smiled at Kit before sitting down and hugging Mum softly.

"Don't give me a reason to come back to this hell hole ever again Mum", he whispered in her ear, bringing a smile to her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it went on like this. Christmas came and went, with Tony hobbling around on one leg with crutches, and Mum walking around slowly because of her ribs. Henry was staying for the summer, along with Kit and Kim, who were officially 'back on'. Christmas was a small gathering, but New Year was bigger.

The Surf Club had a party, and we all decided welcoming a New Year with a bang would be for the best. Sally even came along, with baby Pippa, determined to begin a new year with a fresh start. Henry, by this time had made friends with Ric, and been properly introduced to Luke.

While Luke was off bonding with Ric, and Cassie was watching baby Pippa, Henry and I spent hours catching up, I told him everything about the Bay, and he told me everything about touring.

One day, sitting at the beach, watching Ric, Luke and Cass in the water, he turned to me after I had told him about our failed camping trip, and said "You're bored Maddikins. I know you're bored. We were always bored in this place. But now that I'm back, it's time to spice it right up. Leave it to me Maddikins, I'll bring amusement back into your life." He finished, smiling mischievously at me before picking me up, putting me over his shoulder and running us down into the water to join the others.

Frolicking in the water, others would see five friends mucking around, but I looked around and saw a man waiting to let loose, a couple who were only beginning to speak again, and another couple who were waiting for the right time to express everything.

-

-

-

AN: Yay, Henry is back! Does anyone else miss him like I do?

So hopefully the drama will come more quickly now. I'm going back to just writing from Maddies point of view now too. I miss writing her only.

Not that Ric/Cassie/Luke aren't fun to write, Maddie is just funner.

So for a couple of chapters, the drama will be seen through the eyes of her. Read and Review, and thanks to those who have already!

Also, sorry it took so long to update. I was sick first, and had so much work... But I'm back with more drama on the way!


	8. Chapter 7: Those lazy hazy days

Disclaimer: As stated many times, I own nothing, except shoes and a job.

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Seven: Those lazy hazy days_

"_Teenage wasteland  
__It's only teenage wasteland.  
__They're all wasted"_

_-The Who, Baba O'Riley_

_-_

_-_

As they days wore on, it became apparent that boredom was in fact, a part of the summer holidays that could not be escaped. Especially when living in Summer Bay, and the most exciting thing to do was go to Yabbie Creek shopping centre for an afternoon movie session, and be home by six o'clock at night, seven if you were feeling naughty.

And sometimes, there was just so much sun baking a girl could handle. Walking along the beach one afternoon, the four of us were discussing which movie we had yet to see, when Henry suddenly interrupted us.

"I have an even better idea. All the adults…well, Mum, Tony, Sally, Martha and Jack are going to that weekend away thing right? So there is no one left to watch over us, because as if Robbie and Tasha will want to, and Alf is going fishing. Which means we'll all be home alone, two houses that are empty, two very nicely sized houses empty, with just five lonesome teenagers to mind them. So why don't we invite a few people over, stick on some loud music and throw a party?" He finished, looking between the four of us for any obvious signs of excitement.

Luke, always the responsible one, was the first to speak. However what he said surprised me immensely.

"We'd have to make sure everything was tidy by the time they came home, so having the party on Friday night instead of Saturday would be a good idea."

Apparently, he was agreeing to Henry's plan. Cassie and Ric both nodded their heads, supporting Luke's comment.

And here I was thinking I would actually have to convince them to come.

This would be a hell of a party, that's for sure.

"Great,' Henry started 'So we're all in agreement of having a party Friday night after the oldies leave. Our place, because we wouldn't want to put extra strain on Sally if we actually do get caught, and also because it's right on the beach, which means we can start back there and work our way up into the house."

Henry had given this a lot of thought for what was supposedly a spur of the moment idea.

"Ric and Cassie,' he continued 'you take care of the sound system and music. You two,' he said, pointing to Luke and myself 'are on nibblies and other such food"

"What are you going to do?" I asked my brother suspiciously.

"Beverages all the way Maddikins"

I winced, hating that he still called me my childhood nickname in front of my friends and boyfriend.

"So are we set?" he finished finally, to which everyone mumbles yeses. "Brilliant, this is going to be one hell of a party"

My thoughts exactly. What _was_ by brother playing at?

* * *

Later that night when Luke was showering, I cornered Henry in his makeshift bedroom, asking him the question that had been plaguing me all night long. 

"Why the sudden want for a party, oh brother of mine?" I asked, not bothering to hide my suspicions.

"Because boredom is fixable.' he replied, 'You and I are both bored here Maddikins. And this party is our ticket to taking a walk on the wild side. If we hit it big with this party, there will be more. We won't have to host them, we'll simply be invited to them, and then summer won't be so boring after all." He finished, a somewhat manic look in his eyes.

I smiled at him after a while, and hugged him tight. There was no one in the world like my brother, except maybe, for me.

A while on he said something else. Something that made my blood run hot with anticipation.

"I also thought you could use this party as an excuse for some alone time with Luke. Locked in a bedroom. All on your lonesome, aside from him of course. Maybe you can finally finish what you started."

Momentarily I was shocked, then I squealed before jumping around the room thrusting my fist into the air. I loved my brother, really I did. He was the one person in the world who really understood me.

"Thank you" I said finally, before running off to have my own shower.

* * *

Later on that night, after the house was quiet, I crept from my bedroom next door to Luke's. Despite the fact that I knew Mum and Tony had been in bed for hours, creeping always ensured I made it to his room safely, and was therefore permitted to stay there for the night. 

Shutting the door softly behind me, I turned to see that Luke, still wide awake, had already made a space on his bed for me. Cocking one eyebrow, I asked somewhat seductively, "Expecting a visitor?"

"Yeah' Luke replied 'Ric should be here any minute"

Rolling my eyes, I jump on top of him in bed, pretending to beat him up. Instead, because he is both bigger and stronger than me, he flips me over and pushes my hands above my head. I sigh underneath him, and close my eyes as he leans in to kiss me.

He takes one hand away from pinning me down to hold himself up, which leaves me with one free hand to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

We stay like this for a while, until I feel Luke break the kiss off and roll next to me, one hand still playing with some of my hair.

"You know' I begin once our breathing had calmed down 'if this party goes right, when people are all down at the beach, with the bonfire and everything, this house is going to be alone and empty. This room is going to be alone and empty." I finish, looking up at Luke through my eyelashes.

He grinned slightly before leaning down and kissing me ever so gently on the lips. "We will won't we? And wasn't there something that we needed to finish too?" He replied smirking into the kiss he was giving me.

"My thoughts exactly" I laughed, before kissing him some more.

It was the early hours of the morning before either of us drifted off into sleep. Pure exhaustion won me over, because fooling around with your boyfriend all night could really take it out of you. But it was good to fall asleep with his arms around me, knowing that this coming week everything would change.

* * *

The days passed until finally Friday was upon up. Hugging Mum and Tony goodbye numerous times while assuring them we would stay out of trouble, they were finally on the road about three in the afternoon, leaving us plenty of time to prepare for the nights activities. I was dragging out old chairs from under our house, and setting them up round back facing the beach, while Henry and Luke prepared the bonfire for tonight. 

About half an hour later Cassie and Ric showed up with tones of CD's as well as giant speakers. As there were no other houses around our property, noise level would not be a problem.

The louder the better, I thought, considering the plans I had for tonight.

"We've got new stuff, oldies but goodies, and for later in the night, typically cliched party songs" I was informed by a passing Ric.

"I don't really care Ric. You just better have some good dance music." I replied, laughing.

"What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?" Cassie said as she joined me

"Never" I said, jokingly shoving her.

While Ric went to join the boys, Cassie pulled me inside up to my room, so we could begin getting ready.

"So' she began expectantly 'What _is_ the plan for you and Luke tonight?" she finished in a sing song voice, as if she was going to break out into 'Maddie and Luke, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

I smiled playfully at her, before answering her question with a question of my own.

"What are you and Ric planning on doing, Miss 'I have barely spent two minutes alone with him since our big camping trip'!"

Knowing immediately I'd said the wrong thing, I sat down on the bed, waiting for her to open up to me.

She sighed, laying back onto my bed. "It's all weird Maddie. He doesn't want to remember, and I do. And for the last three weeks we've been skirting around the issues as if it never happened. Even if it was just a small mention here or there, I'd be happy. Well, happier. I just wish he would say his name, or cry or anything to show me he really does miss him as much as I do. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone." She ended sadly.

Hugging my best friend, I said to her "You'll never be alone. I'm here, through thick and thin. Blood may be thicker than water, but no one has seen Summer Bay water" I joked with Cassie, which brought a smile back to her face.

"You never told me your plans" she reminded me, as we began to pull clothes from the wardrobe.

"Well,' I said, turning away to face the wardrobe 'lets just say they involve me and him locked in his room all night long. After the greetings and bonfire and such." I said, as Cassie screamed happily behind me, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"So it's finally happening then?" she asked in between screams

"It is, it really is. Taken its bloody time, that's for sure, but tonight is the night. Now I just need to figure out the perfect outfit to knock him dead, although I think me wearing anything would do that" I laughed, shoving a handful of clothes into Cassie's waiting arms.

Shifting thought the clothes, I wondered if everything would go to plan tonight. Luke and I had planned everything down to the last minute. Or until we locked the door to his room. After that was no man's land, and even thought I was a bit scared, this was only aiding the adrenaline rush that I felt. After tonight Summer Bay defiantly wouldn't be the most boring place alive. In fact, after tonight, I would probably want to live here for the rest of my life.

Pulling out an extremely short skirt I had once bought, but wondered where I would wear it to, I decided tonight was the perfect occasion. Summer parties call for 'the shorter the better', _and I don't want to be hot with all the dancing I'm going to do either. _

"Ohhhh,' Cassie admired from the other side 'Nice choice" she said approvingly.

"Of course, it's our first summer party, complete with bonfire and all, I couldn't wear anything less.' I paused, rethinking my statement. 'Or anything more for that matter." I finished, smiling.

Cassie had picked out a black dress, which looked like it would fall to mid thigh. It's V neck scoped down, had small clips joining the V together and was completed by the halter next that joined at the nape of her neck.

"In that dress, with your figure, you couldn't go wrong" I stated simply, while rummaging for a top to match the skirt.

"Thanks,' Cassie smiled happily, before stopping my hands from finishing their task. 'You need something more like this,' she said, going to my underwear drawer and pulling from it a red corset top I had brought one a shopping spree with her one day. 'It would set off your skin, look brilliant against your hair and knock Luke for a six. He'll want to rip it off right there and then."

_Well, it would definitely cause some commotion and lord knows serve to take some remaining boredom away._

"Your effing brilliant Cass! But you know, you in that black dress with knock some sense into Ric. And if it doesn't, there's nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting to get the jealous ball rolling, and then hopefully you two will get back to normal. Ric will become his over protective, 'never let Cassie out of his sight unless its to dance with Maddie self', and you'll want to kill him all over again, but love him even more for it." I said, hugging her quickly before shoving her in the direction of the shower. "Be quick!' I screamed through the door. 'We can't be too fashionably late to our own party."

_And hopefully_, I finished in my mind,_ if Cassie flirts and Ric becomes jealous, they'll talk about Flynn again, and solve everyone's problems. And everyone shall be joyful and happy and not so bored any more. _

_Hopefully. _

* * *

An hour later, after practically dragging Cassie out of the bathroom and having my own quick shower, we were both applying finishing touches to our make-up. I'd opted for the sluttier look to match my wonderful, but also oh-so-very-slutty outfit, while I'd helped Cassie master the dark vixen look with smudgy black make-up. She nodded in approval before bouncing out the door. 

For the last fifteen minutes we'd heard loud music and people through my bedroom window, and Cassie was eager to twirl her outfit around the boys in the hopes of getting Ric jealous enough to talk to her about those that mattered most.

I on the other hand, had one man I wanted to impress… and one alone. _Although compliments from others wouldn't exactly destroy our relationship would it?_

Finally happy with the coat of dark red lipstick I had applied to my lips, I shoved all my make-up back into its case, and walked out of my room, locking the door behind me. No one would be using that room for any of their needs, I thought to myself, before seeing a movement in the kitchen.

Walking in, I found Henry with the punch bowl. He looked up and whistled at me, but discreetly moved infront of the punch bowl. "You look hot Maddikins. Well, as hot as a girl can look when she's your sister."

"Like standing infront of it is going to make it disappear Henry. What are you doing to it?" I stated simply, waiting his answer.

"Just bringing a little more life to the party." He replied cryptically, before showing me an empty bottle of Vodka.

"How many have you put in?" I asked, not bothering to wonder where he got it. He has contacts, he has to, simply because he's more evil minded than me.

"Only one in each punch bowl.' He responded, adding 'For now"

I sighed. This had the potential to ruin the night. But it also had the potential to make it the best party of summer, which would serve its purpose when excelling our reputation.

Before I could talk about this with him, Cassie was walking through the back door, coming straight towards me.

"You've gotta try the punch, its brilliant.' She started. 'And Luke is waiting anxiously outside for your appearance. He looks nervous, its kinda cute" she finished, pulling me towards the door.

"Give me a sec,' I said to her, and watched her walk out the door. 'Don't play too much Henry. And when you see everyone is good and well tipsy, stop it please. We don't want to have to explain later whey they all threw up everything they ate. We won't get invited to other parties like that." I finished saying.

Henry nodded distractedly, before saying under his breath. "She looked very, _very_ fine tonight."

"Stay away.' I warned, 'Don't screw with her and Ric. I'll protect you with most things, but not this."

"You forget, oh little sister of mine, that I don't need your protection." He answered, before pulling me out the door.

_Oh what a night this is going to be._

* * *

AN: Shorter chapter…. I could've added the actual party to it, but I wanted to save that drama for another time. Like it? Please review. 


	9. Chapter 8: From dusk till dawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Eight: From dusk till dawn_

"_Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long"_

_-AC/DC, You Shook Me All Night Long_

_-_

_-_

I followed Henry into the back yard and was surprised to see a large number of people forming their own little groups. Apparently news of our party had spread. Nelly's "Ride wit me" played loudly in the background as Henry and I walked over to join Cassie, Ric and Luke, who were standing in the middle of the groups.

Luke looked me up and down, and I blushed slightly under his ever-critical eye. I could see the lust form in his eyes immediately. He pulled me close before slightly growling "You need ravishing. Can we skip the party all together? My room is ready and waiting."

Laughing at him, I winked before I shoved him lightly, whispering in his ear, "Play nice, and then maybe we will leave early. Now would you please get me a drink?" I finished, putting my puppy dog eyes on for him, as if he needed more encouragement. He kissed me quickly on the cheek, before leaving to get the drinks.

Cassie smiled at me shortly, before her attention was given to Henry, who, by the look of her blushing face, had just paid her a very large compliment. One that didn't go unnoticed by Ric, who was eyeing my brother warily.

Giggling, Cassie seemed to be unaware of my brothers somewhat malicious intentions for her, but, remembering what I had told her earlier, in retrospect to the situation, Cassie was simply doing what I had told her to. She was flirting, in the hopes of making Ric jealous. She just didn't know the capabilities of the charms of my brother.

I sighed to myself, before taking the drink Luke had handed me.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

About half an hour, the party had moved down to the beach, where the bonfire was waiting to be lit.

While some people chose to sit on the sand and chat amongst themselves, Luke and I were mucking around on the waterline, splashing small bits of water at one another.

We'd both had some of Henry's magic punch, although neither of us was showing the effects of the alcohol yet.

_One or two more drinks should get the party really started. _I thought, somewhat happily.

As the sun faded in the distance, I saw an unhappy Ric standing around with a very happy Cassie, who was talking, in what looked to be rather hushed tones with Henry, who was more than willing to refill her drink. Hastily, I grabbed Luke's hand and walked towards them.

_It's time to stage an intervention._

Walking up, I gave Henry the most evil glare I could muter, before politely suggesting to him that the bonfire looked about ready to be lit, so why didn't he and Luke go and start that up. They began to walk off together when Ric muttered something about helping them too, and began to amble in their direction. After he was out of ear-shot, I turned to Cassie.

"Cassie,' I began, taking the drink from her hand 'How much have you had exactly?"

"Not as much as you would think Matilda' she snapped, before grabbing her drink back. 'I'm having a good time with your brother. He's not afraid to be open and honest, kind of like you, and kind of not like Ric. I'm letting loose. Just trust me on this one." She finished, before grabbing my hand and taking me down to where the bonfire had been lit.

Sighing, I walked behind her, until Luke appeared, another drink in hand. "Thanks" I said, after taking it from him. I felt his hand slip into mine as we watched the fire burning.

_I asked for this. _I thought, watching Cassie and Henry stand remarkably close to one another. _This was supposed to end my boring life. Instead it's turning into more trouble than it's worth. _

As I searched the area for Ric, I saw him sitting alone on the sand a while off. I yelled over the music and burning rubble to Luke that I was going to go check on him. Luke looked concerned as I told him this, before nodding and wondering off to find Henry and Cassie.

Grabbing Henry's secret stash, partly so Ric could drown his sorrows, and partly so Cassie would slow down, I wandered slowly down the sand hills, plonking myself down next to Ric, before offering him the bottle.

"Thanks" he muttered, taking the bottle and swiftly drinking three large mouthfuls of straight Vodka, after which he coughed for a bit, before saying softly "It burns"

Even though the straight Vodka did burn, I knew as I took a small sip of the Vodka, that Ric was referring to other things.

We sat together in mutual silence, observing the interaction around the bonfire. While Cassie and Henry continued to remain in close contact with one another, I was somewhat shocked to see Luke laughing with a pretty brown haired girl who was standing with him, drink in hand, finding ways to touch him constantly, even if it was just a light shove or push if he said something funny.

Grabbing the drink from Ric again, I took another swig, as my eyes remained locked on the situation.

_Why was the girl flirting with a guy EVERYONE knew was off limits? _

_And why was Luke flirting back?_

_Was I that forgettable, that as soon as I walked away to comfort a friend, he would start flirting immediately. I mean, what happened to him being totally and completely in love with me. _

_Tonight was supposed to be our night._

Instead it was becoming my worst nightmare. My brother flirting with my best friend, who was currently in an extremely rocky relationship with my other best friend, while my boyfriend was flirting with an unknown brunette slut who was just waiting for the confrontation so she could get her paws into him.

I growled.

Like that would ever happen.

After watching a sufficient amount of conversation and drink from the spiked punch bowl had flowed through their mouths, and sufficient Vodka had flowed though my own, I turned to Ric asking him if he felt like playing a game of 'Truth or Dare'.

Ric turned to look at me, ready to say that he really wasn't in the mood, when he saw the malevolent look in my eyes. Smiling, almost cruelly, back at me, he nodded, before taking one last gulp of the Vodka. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the sand, and threw one arm around me, both to help steady me, but also to steady himself. Together, we walked over to the last group left on the beach, as everyone else had migrated back up to the backyard for the music.

As we approached, we heard loud laugher coming from the group. There were eight of them, including Henry, Cassie, Luke and brunette slut. I smiled quickly at Ric, before shoving myself between Luke and the brunette, who made an irritated noise before scowling at me. "I'm sorry' I apologised insincerely. "I'm Maddie. His' pointing to Luke 'girlfriend. And you are?" I finished harshly, staring the girl down.

To her credit, she didn't back down from a challenge. "I'm Hilary. Luke and I have just been getting to know one another. We share a common bond, you see.' She began, moving her lips closer to my ear. 'Something you could never understand. And that's going to be MY saving grace" she finished ruthlessly, meeting my eyes with as much malice as my own held.

Never one to give in, I smiled sweetly at her, before turning to the rest of the group. Ric had settled a little further away, the evil gleam (which was probably alcohol induced) still in his eyes. We shared a look, before I said loudly, "Who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

To my surprise, there was little protest. Everyone there seemed to be eager to play the game.

_Well_, I thought, _this is going to make for one hell of an interesting game. _

"I'll go first' I said, willing the game to begin. 'Emily, truth or dare?" Picking someone who wasn't involved in this whole thing would get him or her out of the way quickly. It also meant I could be nice to someone.

"Truth" she replied somewhat timidly.

_Apparently she hadn't tried the punch yet._

"What's… the worst thing you've ever done?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she replied almost instantly "I cheated on a history exam in year 8"

_Oh yeah, she was a regular rebel. _

"Ohhhhkay' I replied slowly, 'Your turn!"

And so it went. Nice, easy questions were asked for a while, with Ric and I playing along. One more bottle of Henry's special 'Apple Juice' later, however, I was ready to tare Hilary to shreds, as she managed to get Luke to give her a special bear hug, after bearing her poor, traumatised souls.

I tried not to snort during her long answer about losing her mum. After spending more time with her, I realised I had known her during my friendship with Brooke. Her mum was well and alive; she had just divorced her dad. She even lived with her. So much for that bond. Before I could point out this small face, I heard her saying

"Truth or dare Maddie?"

"Dare" I replied nonchalantly. Like I'd let this bitch bring me down.

"I dare you' she began, before looking me directly in the eye 'to kiss Ric."

_So she did remember me._

"And not just any weak kiss on the cheek. A full kiss." She finished, smirking at me.

Looking between Luke and Ric, I hoped I conveyed with my eyes the largest apology to Luke. Never had I imagined I would be end up being the one that would do something that could destroy our relationship. I just wanted the tart to pay.

But here I was, about to kiss my best friend. About to hurt the one guy who had always treated me right. About to ruin all the bonds of friendship that had been built up over the last year.

I walked over to Ric, and slowly leaned down, while he leaned up. Just as our lips met, instinct took over, as I gave into the kiss. It was vastly different to the tens of thousands that Luke and I shared, and I knew as soon as I broke away that I didn't want to be kissing anyone but Luke ever again. While Ric was almost rough with his kisses, letting his passion, anger and fear though them, Luke's were soft and vulnerable, sweet, with a level of seduction that he didn't know he had, just like him.

But when I turned around, I could see I knew that my betrayal had hurt the people most important to me. Cassie looked visibly crushed as she looked between Ric and myself, searching for an answer as to why either of us when through with it.

Luke wouldn't meet my eyes again, so I sat down next to Ric, who took my hand as a token of friendship. I stared between everyone, wondering how everything had become so screwed up.

_Yes you do_ a voice said in my head. _You wanted all this plus more. You wanted the boredom to end. _

_You wanted to be wild, and free, and if that came at a price, well, you were willing to pay._

_Not if it cost me my friends, _I thought sadly, sighing. There was only one thing for it. I would have to ruin the life of the girl who just ruined mine.

"Hilary, Truth or dare?" I asked, not bothering to make it any less harsh.

"I didn't think you'd want to keep playing Matilda. I thought you and Ric would like to go off and have some alone time, you've obviously got some unresolved issues to deal with. Not to mention tension." She replied cruelly.

Before I could think about it, I had thrown back at her "Luke will never love you, so why don't you just save him and us all the wasted time and go back to whatever hole you crawled out from?"

"Not before you tell everyone that you really wanted to be with Ric before Cassie turned up and ruined your plan.' She retorted furiously 'Not before you admit that you've done all this once before. You snuck into a club with him and went to kiss him, but Cassie came and ruined everything.

So for a year you've been living this bored life, waiting for the right time to make your move. We watched you while you were over the, 'comforting' Ric because Cassie had been 'flirting' with your brother all night. Jeez, talk about over-reacting about two people simply having a chat. Kind of like you over reacting bout Luke and I chatting. This is your entire fault. And everything that happens after it will be too." She viscously snapped.

"And you've been what, stalking us for a year? You know nothing about me, you know nothing about my relationships, so what gives you any right to accuse me of setting all this up to ruin everyone's lives?" I screamed back at her.

"But you didn't deny anything" She said, sitting back satisfied.

Before I could say anything, Cassie stood up, wobbling for a bit before Henry caught her. I could hear his mind ticking, inadvertently thanking me for causing such a problem.

Looking towards me, Cassie's eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill.

"I trusted you,' she began shakily. I didn't know whether she was talking to Ric or me or both of us. 'You were supposed to never let anything come between us. Both of you were. I just… can't deal with this right now" She finished, looking between us before walking off towards the house.

Henry shared a meaningful look with me, before following Cassie into the house.

Looking towards Luke, he stared at me in disbelief. I opened my mouth but no words came out. There was nothing I could think of to say that would make this all better. Our eyes met finally, and in them I saw pain, fear, and deep hurting. Reaching out to touch him, he jerked his hands away, as if my own were made of fire, and touching him would burn him.

Then, he turned and ran down the beach, getting as far away from me as possible. Hilary got up to follow, but before she had taken a step, I turned to her, saying in a low voice "If you follow him, by god I'll make your life a living hell, you'll regret the day you messed with my life."

Scoffing, she calmly patted my arm in an irritatingly condescending way before telling me shortly, "You messed with your own life darling. You only have yourself to blame." before turning to sprint after Luke.

Sitting back down next to Ric, I sighed, before looking at him.

"Apparently you and I are both stuff ups in our relationships." I joked, but neither of us laughed. Lost in our own worlds full of misery, at least we had one another, which was a tiny comfort.

"I'm sorry,' I said finally, after lasting lord knows how long with silence surrounding us. 'This really is my entire fault. If I hadn't have been jealous, then I wouldn't have convinced you to play the stupid game with me. And even then, I could've found a way for you to make it up to Cassie during the game; instead I've pushed her right into the arms of my scheming twin brother. I screw up everything." I finished angrily, throwing a rock into the distance.

"Look Maddie, I got myself into my own mess alright? Don't go blaming yourself for something you really had nothing to do with' Ric said, putting an arm around me. 'My problems with Cass have been around for a long time; they've just been hidden by layers of make-believe happiness. You've got to focus on your own relationship right now. Make that right, and let me worry about making my own right." He finished, and gave me a hug before getting up and walking towards the house.

Despite his comforting words, I still felt as though my quest to un-bore myself had led to the downfall of everyone's relationships. In one night, I had shattered our bonds of friendship.

Now Luke was being comforted by the brunette bombshell Hilary, and Henry was wondering after Cassie catering to her every whim, just so he could worm his way into her life. And Ric was lost in an abyss of darkness and I was alone, despite the fact that I was in the midst of a party that was still raging, well into the morning.

Things had never been so royally screwed in our entire lives. In any case, I thought as I looked around, we could be so drunk tonight, that we won't be able to remember this tomorrow morning. The world had been spinning for the last half-hour, a sign that the alcohol at finally gotten to me. I was amazed that my sentences were still making sense, to me and everyone else for that matter.

Sighing, I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I didn't feel cold at all, I was more lonely than anything. Wandering towards the house, I could see there were still small groups of people sitting around chatting. They all seemed oblivious to the events that had occurred in our lives, they all seemed happy.

Oh how I wished to be one of them tonight.

Walking into the house, instead of going into my room, I took the next door on the left and turned into Luke's room. However I almost stumbled back out after I caught sight of what was in the room. Half burnt candles were on top of his shelves and dresser, on his side desk and up on his wardrobe, while a trail of rose petals went from the door to the middle of the bed.

After taking in the sight for a moment, I felt tears stinging my eyes, willing to be let out. Taking off my clothing, left solely in my underwear, I crawled onto the middle of the bed and sobbed, for a long time. Clutching a pillow and the blankets, I wept and wept until I was so worn out, so tired from everything that had happened. I slowly drifted off into sleep, while I imagined a soft voice in the distance saying soothing words, and a hand rubbing up and down my back comforting me.

It all felt so real, the comforting part. It felt as though Luke was really there. As though he understood my pain and was trying to make me feel better.

I shouldn't have thought that though. I deserved everything I got, and what was coming too.

-

-

AN: This chapter was really hard to write. Hate me if you will. I kinda hate myself too. Just know that _technically_ no one had broken up. If that's not a hint, I don't know what is. I'm sorry, but I just had to cause this drama, how else does Maddie become the person speaking in the Prologue? As always, review, even if its to yell at me!


	10. Chapter 9: And it all falls down

Disclaimer: You heard it here folks, I own nothing!

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Nine: And it all falls down_

"_It started out with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this?  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"_

_-The Killers, Mr. Brightside._

_-_

_-_

I woke up during what I presumed to be early morning, with a splitting headache and puffy eyes. I was curled into a ball still, but was no longer in the middle of the bed, but pushed to the right side, or my side, as I loved to call it.

Used to call it would be more appropriate now.

I assumed I had rolled there out of habit, with the hopes that, if Luke came in later in the morning he would've crawled into bed beside me. This thought however, helped me to remember the horrific events of the night before, and those memories, combined with a weak stomach had me running into the bathroom throwing the contents of my stomach up with minimal effort.

_Note to self, never drink half a bottle of straight Vodka again. _

After the throwing up ceased, I stopped holding on to the toilet bowl, and sat down next to it. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once again, as I saw brief flashes of the events from the night before flash infront of my eyes, as if it were all happening once more.

Luke was checking me out in my outfit, then the two of us splashing in the water together.

Ric all alone, then he and I with the Vodka, watching Hilary and Henry shamelessly flirt to their hearts content.

Then my stupid, stupid game.

The argument between Hilary and I, which led to Cassie and Luke walking out of my life.

And finally crying myself to sleep.

_Maybe another bottle of Vodka wouldn't be such a bad idea. _I thought, after reliving these memories in painfully slow motion. However my stomach disagreed as I felt another surge of sickness overtaking me, my head was once again in the toilet.

_Never again, _was my final thought.

* * *

Some time later, I was able to smell the distinct aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen, and was persuaded by my growling stomach to follow the smell. Stumbling up from my sitting position, I ambled into the kitchen where a very happy Henry infront of the stove greeted me. He smiled at me, before gesturing for me to take a seat at the table, an offer that I gladly took him up on. Sitting down carefully, I proceeded to place my head on the table, and groaned in pain.

Laughing, Henry commented to me, "Rough night, or even rougher morning?"

"Don't start,' I began slowly 'this is all your goddamn fault. Just because your making a lovely breakfast doesn't mean I'm speaking to you."

Flipping the bacon over, and stirring the scrambled eggs, he sighed. "So things didn't turn out exactly how you had in mind. Your life wasn't exactly boring last night was it? And that's what I thought you wanted Maddikins, amusement galore?"

"Not if the price is losing my best friend and boyfriend" I grumbled back.

Placing some eggs and bacon bits infront of me, Henry sat down and handed me some panadol, "For the headache", he said.

Chewing in silence for several minutes gave me some time to cool down, before I asked Henry calmly, "What happened with Cassie last night after she walked out on us?"

He swallowed his mouthful, before looking at me. "She picked the lock into your room, and passed out on the bed. " He replied, looking rather annoyed at this fact, which made me laugh.

After the laughter subsided, and I was able to look Henry in the face once more, I asked if he knew whether Cassie or Ric had left yet.

He looked sour at the mention of Ric, before telling me, "Cassie went home earlier this morning, but I don't know anything about Ric. Besides, shouldn't you be worried about your _boyfriend _instead of your _boy friend_?" Henry said, emphasising the difference between the two.

Grimacing while I looked down at my plate, I wondered to myself why it had taken Henry so long to bring it up.

_Maybe deep down he actually did care about me._

"Luke was with Hilary most of last night. I think he came in after you did. I don't know whether she was still with him or not though. You should probably find out." He finished saying, with not a hint of remorse in his voice, as he took my plate away from me and went over to the kitchen sink

_Maybe not. _

At the mention of the wench's name again I felt the contents of my stomach surge forward. Ugh, I didn't need this right now.

"I'm going to have a long, hot bubble bath', I announced to Henry, 'then I'm going to sort this mess out. Even if it means ratting you out to Cassie, and groveling to Luke. You'd better hope the damage done is able to be mended, because if not, your life won't be worth living any more." I said strongly, before leaving the room.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom, I began running the water, feeling it under my fingertips until the temperature was warm enough, before putting in the plug and adding a generous amount of bubble bath to the water.

Shedding my underwear, I slowly dipped myself into the warm water, letting the heat sooth my sore stomach and acing body. Closing my eyes, my breaths became deeper and deeper as the running water soothed me off into a light doze.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, followed by an ever louder slam, and I realised that I was no longer the only person in the bathroom.

There, with his oh so perfect back to me, was Luke.

Luke was in the bathroom. With me. While I was naked in a bubble bath.

Holy fuck!

Willing myself to remain silent so this situation could be a little less embarrassing than it already was, I kept my mouth shut as Luke kept his head towards the door. I could hear him muttering incoherently, as he placed his forehead against the door, as if trying to calm himself.

Sinking lower into the bath, I tired to make out what he was saying, but it was no use, as his mumbling became ever shorter and softer until I could only hear his deep breaths.

Now I could only hope that he wouldn't turn around and find me there, because then I wouldn't have to face him just yet. I needed time to prepare an apology, to know what I needed to say to make things better.

Apparently, the world hated me right about now.

Luke turned around, his eyes met mine, and all I could do was give him a small smile and a weak "Hi".

This definitely was a new low, even for me.

Luke flew back against the door and shut his eyes, counting to five out loud before opening them again.

_Great, now he hopes that he's imagining me._

"Nope, still here" I said sarcastically, wishing that he'd never come through the door.

"Maddie, hey… sorry…. I didn't know, well, I didn't…" Luke stuttered his words, as he tried to get closer to the door even though he was already backed against it, probably wishing it would engulf him whole.

_Now I feel like a leper, real smooth Luke, real smooth._

"You weren't to know. Plus, I should've locked the door. I guess I just lost my mind a bit after…"I trailed off, not wanting to dredge up the memories of last night before I was ready to handle the situation better.

After this thought, I became acutely aware of the overwhelmingly awkward silence that seemed to swallow up Luke and myself. While I left my eyes on his face, his eyes seemed to dart everywhere, not wanting to make a connection with my own. Finally, they settled on a rather nice tile on the ceiling, as if her were studying the pattern for art class.

Luke didn't even take art.

I sighed, thinking about everything that had led us to this point, where Luke felt awkward being alone with me in a bathroom while I was in the bath.

Then it came to me, as if an actual bolt of lightning had hit me.

Luke didn't want to look at me because I was naked. In a bath.

An idea that, despite everything, was tempting him.

If anything was going to be right between Luke and I, I needed a moment that would put everything into perspective.

And this, this was a damn good moment.

Moving to the edge of the bathtub, I pulled my arms out of the water, and sat my chin on my hands. I looked towards Luke, who was still staring at the ceiling tile as if it were the Mona Lisa.

Step one: get Luke closer.

"Luke, we need to talk" I began, shifting myself so the water splashed against the edge a bit.

"Uh huh Maddie," Luke began uncomfortably, before I cut him off.

"Why don't you come and sit down Luke? It would help me to get things out, if I knew you were really listening instead of staring off into space."

Looking around once again, I could see Luke's eyes tracing the line of my body under the bubbles, before the finally settled on mine. He let out a sigh, before walking slowly over and sitting on top of the toilet.

Step one was complete. The next step was going to be a lot harder.

Taking a deep breath, I knew this apology had to be my biggest masterpiece. Having known that, I also knew I couldn't bullshit Luke like I would anyone else. This had to be real. Otherwise, I could lose Luke forever. Sorry seemed like a good place to start.

"I'm sorry, for, well, just about everything.' I began hesitantly, but no interruption came from Luke, so I took this as a good sign. Well, as good as can be considering I kissed his best friend last night.

'Nothing ever seems to go right for me. And when there looks to be a positive in something, I always manage to stuff things up. And all that stuff that… Hilary… said about Ric and me wanting him, its not true Luke, I swear. Before you came it might've been true, but as soon as we met, I knew you were the one for me.

And last night, I just, was overcome by jealously. Hilary was there, and I was kind of drunk, and I was watching Cassie and Henry together with Ric and, I know it's not an excuse for what happened but something pushed me over the edge. Our night together had been ruined, because of my big stupid mouth, which had also ruined the night of one of my best friends, and I needed to try and fix everything. Instead I made it worse." I finished, slumping back into the bathtub, letting the warm water take me away.

Luke sat watching me for a while, and then turned his attention to the ceiling once more. I knew better than to speak though. His mind was contemplating everything I had just said. How he responded to my impassioned speech would set the tune for our relationship for the rest of summer. Or the rest of the school year.

Everything was riding on his response.

Finally, he stood up from the toilet, and, to my surprise, shed his shirt and jeans from himself, leaving him standing there in only his boxers. Slowly and carefully, he lowered himself into the opposite end of the bathtub, so when he was fully in, he was facing me.

Thank god I was covered in bubbles.

We sat like this for an excruciating five minutes.

Five minutes where all I wanted to do was remove those boxers from Luke and have my way with him, knowing that any pain I had caused him would vanish.

Five minutes for him to stare at another ceiling tile looking at its artistic structure.

Five minutes in which I realised what Luke was really doing to me.

* * *

Rolling over in my bed, my head began pounding away. Groaning, I tried to get up but was overtaken by dizziness, forcing me to lie back down.I'm never touching alcohol again As I rolled over once more, I was reminded of why I had drunk so much last night. The problems between Ric and myself had reached an all time high, and Maddie had suggested I flirt with someone. When Henry paid me some compliments, I didn't dare knock a gift house in the mouth, although Henry had turned out to be more useful than I once thought. 

Seeing Ric by himself, I had almost felt sorry for him. I hadn't wanted him to be alone, I just wanted to make him see that there was more to us than sex and attraction. I needed him to be able to talk about Flynn once more. But maybe I had been asking too much.

After Maddie had left to keep him company, I had felt better. Knowing that she was looking after him made me feel a bit better, as I knew she was one other person who understood Ric and how he felt.

But then, their stupid game of Truth or Dare happened.

And everything had gone wrong after that.

At first I thought the idea had been inspired. I knew we'd all been drinking so the game would be extremely truthful, but at the time that's just what I thought Ric and I needed, a little truth on matters of the heart.

Apparently a little too much of the truth is an extremely bad thing.

Grimacing as I thought about Maddie leaning in to kiss Ric, my stomach heaved a little.

Then there was Hilary's drunken revelation about Maddie going after Ric, and her being in love with him. After hearing this, my mind had flashed back to Ric and Maddie sitting close earlier that night, whispering to one another, sharing a bottle of Vodka, and suddenly everything had seemed a little to close for comfort.

Deep down, I knew Ric and Maddie, and whatever had happened before I came to the Bay was well over and done with, but, with the look they shared, and after that kiss, something snapped.

Right now, lying in pain in bed, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the fragile bonds of friendship that had finally snapped.

Groaning again, this time I felt the entire contents of my stomach move, so, ignoring the pounding in my head, I ran to the toilet, reaching it just in time.

* * *

Later, having washed my mouth out multiple times to be rid of the horrid after-taste vomiting gives, I put my hair into a messy bun and pulled my knees close to my chest, huddling like that for some time.

Thinking about various events from the night before, and even previous to that, my mind kept coming back to one single moment.

Their kiss.

It had all seemed so real. As if they were feeling things in it that they shouldn't have been. Their eyes had closed, their mouths opened. They had given in to something last night.

What if it wasn't the first time that it had happened?

Or the last time it would happen?

The image had sketched itself into my mind, permanently there for me to remember.

Now and forever.

Suddenly, I felt as if my stomach was removing itself from me once again, as I dived for the toilet, throwing up once more.

But this time it was different.

There was a pair of hands on my back. One holding up my hair from my face, the other rubbing my back slowly and someone was gently whispering calming words in my ear.

It was like I was a child once again. Mum would pat my back when I had trouble sleeping, or rub my belly when I felt too full because she'd let me have two serves of desert. Or when I was sick, how she held my hair out of my face, and gave me damp cloths to put on my forehead, while she murmured soft, tender words into my ear until I drifted off into a sweet slumber.

All these memories came flooding back at once, and before I knew what was happening, I was crying. Not just tears rolling down my cheeks, but body shaking sobs.

Everything had just, turned out wrong in my life. Last night proved that. If my best friend can kiss my boyfriend, then nothing would ever go right again.

While I cried and cried, I felt hands rubbing my back, slowly and softly, waiting for everything to subside. I don't know how long I was there for. Time was becoming harder and harder to track these days, when sometimes it managed to stand still, while sometimes there wasn't enough time to hold on to. Like with Flynn.

Everything seemed to come back to Flynn.

Everything seemed to have started with Flynn too.

I felt my sobs come once more, however the hands continued to rub my back. In the back of my mind, I wanted to believe that he had come back to me. But I wouldn't open my heart wholly up to that possibility; I had just been hurt way too much.

Finally, I felt the arms that had been rubbing my back lift me up and pull me towards their chest. I didn't dare open my eyes, for fear I would find out it wasn't him.

Or worse, that it was.

Gently, I felt myself being laid down on my bed, my clothing removed and my covers brought up around me. Even though I was well awake while doing this, my assumed my quiet nature had meant they thought I was asleep. Despite this, they continued to rub my back, which soon I induced sleep onto me.

My final thoughts were prayers, to someone, prayers that he had been the one.

All along, he was always the one.

* * *

Staring out across the ocean, I wondered why on earth I had stayed in this hellhole so long? No one had wanted me here to begin with. Dragged out of my other life and shoved into the small town of Summer Bay hadn't done wonders for my popularity either.

Getting out of this town was a lifesaver. And I've been getting better and better ever since. But I couldn't stay away after Mum's accident. So once again, I was forced back into this hellhole. I wasn't the only bored one it seemed. Maddikins needed some amusement, and I gave it to her.

Too bad she wasn't grateful.

After the party last night, I have an actual reason to be here now. My own source of amusement in the form of two couple, four friends, who had a seemingly perfect life.

The cracks are beginning to show though.

And I was just warming up.

They won't know what him them when I'm done.

And their perfect lives will be shattered forever. Even if it means taking my own twin sister down with them.

It's a price I'm willing to pay.

-

-

-

AN: Like it or hate it? I've been stuck in a rut so I'm going back to writing from different perspectives, including Henry's who, I've decided, is going to be kinda evil… what can I say, I love Henry, and I'm a sucker for a bad boy, so I'm adding the two together.


	11. Chapter 10: Sorry seems to be

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not now, not ever… 

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Ten: Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

"_And all our sins come back to haunt us in the end  
__To hand around, tap us on the shoulder"_

_-Straylight Run, Mistakes We Knew We Were Making_

_-_

_-_

Sunlight filtering through my windows caused me to wake some hours later. I squinted my eyes, trying to tell if it was dusk or dawn, however when I tried to move, I realised that I was being held in a horizontal position by two very strong arms. Following the arms, I turned slowly, coming face to face with a sleeping Ric, looking peaceful while lost in his dreams.

Exhaling, I felt all fear and uncertainty leave my body, and I relaxed for a while, happy that I finally knew who had taken care of me during my time of need.

That was until I remembered once more, the night before, and everything that had happened.

Suddenly, I was stuck between two places at once. I wanted so badly to hurt Ric, just as he had hurt me the night before. I wanted him to suffer and feel the same pain I had felt when he had agreed to kiss Maddie, and when he had just sat there and looked at me, after everything had come out. He hadn't even bothered to run after me.

To check if I was okay.

To say sorry… to say anything at all.

Then, there was another part of me. The part that knew he was the one who looked after me so lovingly this morning. The part that knew deep down I would never find someone who cared about me like he did. Who was always there for me, someone who would rub my back and hold back my hair and sooth me to sleep when I was restless, waiting for dreams to come.

I wanted the Ric that had cared for me when my Nan had died, defended me when I came face to face with my Uncle, and who had been there for me during everything to do with Flynn.

But then again, everything had changed since Flynn hadn't it?

And Ric was a different person. Closed off against the world.

Closed off against me.

Sighing, I slowly and carefully moved his arms from around me, so I was able to move out from Ric's protective grasp. Sliding up from the bed, I reached for my summer dressing gown, throwing it around my shoulders before sitting down on a chair, putting my legs underneath me.

I sat thinking, about everything that had happened.

And everything that would happen now.

* * *

She was there, right in front of me. Her laughter was loud and captivating, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Running ahead, she kept looking back, her face was bright with a full smile. Knowing I could run faster than her, I sprinted a little, catching up to her, gently tackling her to the ground. 

The soft sand beneath us broke any fall, although she knew I would never let anything hurt her again. Brushing a stray hair behind her ear, she smiled up at me, looking through those long eyelashes she knew I couldn't resist. She leaned up closer and closer, till our lips almost met, then she pushed me off her, standing up and laughing once more.

Groaning, I knew she was challenging me, so I stood up and lunged at her once more, scooping her up into my arms and twirling her around in a circle. Her dress spun around as she did, her hair became wild and loose, just the way I loved it on her.

The setting sun in the distance produced rays of sunlight that danced along her already sun kissed skin, and threaded themselves through her hair, and I found myself thinking I had never seen anything as beautiful in my life.

I didn't think I would ever see anything more beautiful either.

Suddenly we were dancing under the moonlit sky, with thousands of stars above us. I held her close, as she rested her head on my shoulder, our bodies intertwined with one another, and I wanted us to be forever like this. Dancing together, on top of the world.

Then everything seemed to fade into darkness, as I reached for her, but couldn't feel anything within my grasp.

Rolling over, I groaned when **a)** I couldn't feel anything being held in my arms and **b)** a splitting headache came on.

No more alcohol for me, not for a very long time.

I guess the slight haze around the images in my head hadn't given it away that I was dreaming about Cassie and myself, as I felt my heart break again.

Not that I had expected her to stay tucked in my arms if she woke before me. The fact that she had allowed me to care for her when I found her that morning throwing up into the toilet was enough.

Then again, she wasn't exactly conscious when I carried her to bed and shed her clothing off her. After I was certain she was asleep, I had crawled next to her, knowing this could very well be the last chance I had to simply sleep next to her body, to hold her in my arms.

Now as I looked towards her figure sitting in the chair in the corner, with her legs tucked under her, my dream was shattered once again.

Giving her a small, anxious smile, I finally met her eyes.

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

Looking at the smile Ric was giving me, I knew nothing could ever be the same. His smile didn't reach his eyes, which were old and tired looking, as if he had aged twenty years within the last six months. He looked tired of fighting, tired of remembering, or not remembering, and tired of life.

Maybe even tired of love. Of being in love with me.

Or maybe he was just tired of fighting with me. Just like I was tired with fighting with him. I wanted so badly for things to go back to how they were, when we first got together, how everything was always so good, and there were always butterflies.

Now all I got looking towards him was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

"Cass,' he began, sitting up in the bed and turning towards me 'Last night, everything was a mistake. Nothing is turning out how it should these days, including what I say and do. Last night, I wanted to make everything up to you so much.

I wanted to apologise for acting like a dickhead while camping, and then ignoring everything for the last two weeks, but then you walked out and I was just, so amazed by you. You were beautiful last night Cass, you're always beautiful. But you went straight to Henry, and I let everything go to my head."

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

He paused here, looking for a reaction from me, but I could only look back at him, and see him and Maddie with their lips touching, or when they were sitting close whispering to one another, sharing glances and looks with one another. He wanted me to respond, to look at him with a sign of hope or love, or a small ounce of forgiveness, but I could only look deeper into my heart, into my memories.H

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"Maddie and I were only ever friends,' he continued, after realising I wasn't going to respond. 'She was there for me when I first came back, and we developed a friendship from there. Maybe at one stage, I could've imagined us together, but that thought was gone as soon as I saw you, coming out of the surf. You captured my heart in that moment Cass, and there has never been anyone else but you. There never will be anyone else but you" he finished softly, looking towards me.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

I sighed inwardly, thinking about everything that had happened. I had relived memories so much lately, thinking about the past, and how much everything had changed. Sometimes I wondered if life would've been easier if I hadn't met Ric, and fallen in love with him. Sometimes I wondered what life would've been like had I stayed in the city, with my old friends, whether I would've felt at home, or as if I was missing something, deep down, in the depths of my soul.

When I first saw Ric, I knew there wouldn't ever be anyone else. There couldn't be, not when he made me feel things I never thought I'd be able to feel. When he looked at me, I felt the world melt away around me, as if we were the only two people in the world. It was somewhat scary to being with, but then, it all became normal.

Nothing ever managed to stay normal for long though, not in my life.

And now I was just tired. We were both so tired of fighting for something that we obviously couldn't make work. Sometimes, you just needed to let go.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Looking up to meet his eyes, I searched them for any sign of remorse, or feeling, or anything. I searched my own heart, delving deep down, trying to piece things back together, trying to figure out what I needed to say to fix this.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

Until I realised, I didn't need to fix this. It needed to fix itself. Everything was out of my hands now, everything needed to be sorted out by someone with more power than Ric and I. Someone else needed to determine whether we were meant to be together, as we both had thought for such a long time.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

I felt tears in the corner of my eye, and I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done, I just needed to find something within myself to know I was doing the right thing. Getting up, I walked over to Ric, and hugged him tightly. Feeling his arms pull me closer, I breathed in his scent, one that I would never forget. I loved the smell of him, it was a mix of everything that was him, and most of the time I could smell myself on there too.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard_

Pulling away after some time, I took his hand in mine, playing with his fingers. I knew deep down I was delaying the inevitable, but I couldn't help it. I loved everything about him, from his hands to his smile, to his little quirks to his own smell. He was my own, my love.

He had my heart, but had chipped it away countless times, so I didn't know how much there was left.

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words_

I felt his hands in my hair, as he pushed stray strands behind my ear, and held the side of my face with one hand. Placing my own on top of his, I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side, willing everything to go away, and for this moment to last forever, so I didn't have to deal any more.

So I wasn't so tired any more.

_The scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

Being here like this, there were flashes of memories going through my mind at once, everything that had made Ric and I perfect. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, as I felt myself giving into Ric and everything he always made me feel.

"Talk to me Cass." I heard Ric mumble, as he softly brushed tears off my cheeks. 

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do

Knowing there was nothing I could do, I opened my eyes and looked straight into his. Leaning down, I kissed his lips softly before pulling away. I could taste tears, but I no longer knew who they belonged to. Stepping backwards off the bed, I took several steps away from Ric before turning around to face him. My body shaking, I opened my mouth, trying to find the words.

"This… us…. It… it can't work any, any more. I' I sniffed, 'I love you. Please don't hate me. But I can't do this any more.' I cried between sobs. 'I'm… too… tired." I finished, before walking slowly, while sobs engulfed my body.

Pausing at the door, I heard Ric crying softly, as he said to me "I love you Cass. I'll wait for you. I promise"

Hearing this, I ran from the room, knowing I couldn't face him. Not now.

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

* * *

Looking towards Maddie as she sat at the opposite end of the bath, I wondered how we had ended up here. Together in the smallest place possible, but so far away from one another. We had sat like this for five minutes now, and, to Maddie's credit, she had caught on to what I was doing. While I had been staring at the ceiling, I knew her eyes had been on me for the entire time. I always knew when she was watching me. 

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

I tired to pinpoint the exact moment when everything had become weird between Maddie and myself, but I knew deep down nothing had really become weird until last night. It hadn't even become weird; rather, it had all started to unravel. I always thought that our love would be able to stand up to anything.

There were some things that love could not conquer in this world.

That was what I had found out last night.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

"I know what you're doing Luke. But it's not working' I heard Maddie say softly from the other end of the tub. 'We both know that I'd have jumped you as soon as you came into the bathroom if last night hadn't happened. So you being in the bath with me, while it's making me want you more, it's also causing me to believe you had something to say. Something important. Possibly life changing." She finished, her voice faltering at the end.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

She was trying to stay strong. I knew her heart was breaking, just as mine was. But she had strength behind her words. I wouldn't meet her eyes, because if I did, I would be able to see the pain I was causing her by being so distant. Looking back over the relationship, I realised that this was a first for us. We'd been so happy until now, and we'd never cried, not because of one another.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

She needed to open up. Instead she was doing the strong act, waiting for everything to be over. I didn't want her to do that. If only she'd talk some more. She had started while she was in the bath, but I knew she was just vying for my attention, after she realised she was naked in the bath, and we had been planning on having sex last night and all.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

But this situation and everything that had come with it.

It called for more than a sexual attraction. We had depth at the beginning, a connection I thought would always be there. Looking into her eyes, she took me away from the bad places my life had been. Love was something I always wished for, but never thought I'd find.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

But there she was, the girl next door.

My life, and my love.

At least, that's what I had thought.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Finally, my eyes met her own. I saw reflected within them my own fears and uncertainty, and I knew that neither of us was sure of where this was going, and what would happen. This was new to both of us, who had never really had relationships with this intensity until now. Moving forward in the water, I reached for her hand, pulling her closer to me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

She moved easily and quickly through the water, and we met within seconds. Exploring area's that had been foreign until now, I heard her gasp slowly as she realised that I too was naked. She smiled slightly and shut her eyes, as I moved towards her now, closing the small gap between us. Her smell was intoxicating; it was like I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of her. 

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

My hands were on her hips, rubbing small circles under the water. Her hands were drawing lines up and down my chest. Our eyes were locked on each other, neither of us wanting to give in first, neither of us wanting to seem as if they were the weak one who gave into temptation first.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

Maddie was coming closer and closer, but I couldn't help but think of this being a small part of who we were together as a couple. While there was an attraction that I couldn't fathom, there was always something more between us. Maddie knew this too, despite the fact she only chose to see the animal attraction. The attraction that never failed us.

The attraction that had brought us together now.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

Thinking back to last night, and how I had soothed Maddie into a sleep. I wondered whether she had known I was there. Known I had slept next to her that night, with her cradled in my arms. I couldn't have left her like I found her that night, weeping like a child who had lost her prized possession. No matter how much she had hurt me, I couldn't leave her alone.

_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Looking into her eyes, I saw a lust that mirrored my own. I knew that if I didn't kiss her now, then I would explode. Closing the distance between our heads, I captured her own lips with a hungry kiss, letting all my feeling and emotions out.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

We were both terrified of everything. I could feel her trembling under the intensity of my kiss. Our faces were wet, with bath water or our own tears, I couldn't tell. But in that one kiss, I found all the answers I had been searching for the entire time we had been facing one another. Deepening the kiss, I didn't want to let go of Maddie. I couldn't bring myself to let go.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I needed Maddie like she needed me. There was something that had bound us together, so we couldn't go on without one another. I had felt my heart literally break when she had kissed Ric the night before, and yet here I was, in a bath kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from Maddie, and got up from the bath, quickly grabbing a towel and tying it around my waist. She wouldn't have seen anything anyway. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she were hoping to open them and find out it had all been a dream.

I guess she thought then her dreams wouldn't be shattered then.

And her heart would remain unbroken.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.

"Maddie' I started slowly, "This just… its all… I can't…' I started, trying to find the right words.

She looked slowly up, meeting my eyes. I wasn't shocked to see delicate tears forming in her own, knowing that I too was about to cry.

'Everything is turning out so wrong. I love to so much Maddie, but if we had kept going, I don't know whether I would've been able to stop, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, but I couldn't live with myself if I had taken away everything.

We just, need to not be us for a while Maddie. I just need to… to have… just be alone." I finished, looking into her face, her cheeks stained by tears that were streaming down her face.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

Through her tears, Maddie gave me a small smile, before speaking softly. "I'll always love you Luke."

Needing to leave, otherwise I'd be tempted to climb back in the bath and hold her forever, I turned quickly, leaving her alone in the bath, and leaving me alone in the world.

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_

* * *

Luke had left so quickly; with his own tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he didn't even hear me mutter a quiet "Goodbye". 

How long would this goodbye last.

For now, or forever?

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one,  
you have been the one for me._

_-_

_-_

_-_

AN: This chapter was inspired by two of my favourite songs of the moment, 'Listen to your heart' by DHT and 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt. If you haven't heard either, I recommend you get them, but I warn you, it's the slow version of Listen To Your Heart. Think of it as if the songs were playing in the background of the scenes.

Hate me or don't hate me, just review! Both very dramatic, and over the top, but isn't that how all-adolescent relationships are? And besides, how many adolescents that have gone through Summer Bay have been 'normal' anyway?

I hoped you liked the addition of the songs through the chapter too. I'll only happen this once though. Did I induce tears in anyone? That would be a bonus if I did… I think I would've cried if I hadn't hated myself so much for writing it. __

_  
_


	12. Chapter 11: Going through the motions

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true. Enjoy!

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter Eleven: Going through the motions_

"_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you could I only speak.  
Just how much this, hurts me."_

_-AFI, This Time Imperfect_

I stared out at the night sky, hoping that it would swallow my whole. If hiding up on the roof was a sign of a coward, call me a coward and be done with it. I couldn't face Mum and Tony, telling everyone about their wonderful weekend away. While there were no visual signs of the party that had ruined everything, I was sporting deep scars on the inside of where I had been ripped apart during its aftermath.

I was surrounded by darkness, because tonight the starts and moon had gone into hibernation. There was a light fog that had begun to take over the bay, signaling that something weird was happening, or about to happen.

_At least, that's what fog signals in all the movies I watch_, I thought bitterly.

It had been one day, and several long hours since I had last spoken to Luke. Since he had walked out on me, on us, on everything. I was past the stage of crying for him, hoping that he'd come to his senses, and was now _so_ far past the guilt stage that it wasn't funny.

I was now at the vindictive bitch stage, wishing bodily harm upon him every time I saw him, or every time his name was mentioned in passing conversation, or every time I thought about him.

He'd be dead by now, if thoughts could kill, because I still thought about him non-stop.

It's a vicious cycle, saying goodbye to the one you loved.

The worst part was just that.

It had been goodbye.

Not 'this is over'.

Not 'I'm breaking up with you'.

Not 'I'm going to fall for that Hilary skank you hate so much'.

Okay, so that last one was highly unlikely. Impossible, I liked to believe. But I was also at that stage at blaming anyone and everyone but me for my own problems. And at the top of my hit list, was the one and only Hilary, who had created the dare which had forced the fight and her great confession about how I was feeling… like that little witch knew how I was feeling. She had just wanted a reason to sink her manicured claws into my man and now…

I stopped the angry rant in my head. Because now, now she was going to be able to sink her manicured claws into my man.

Because I had ruined everything.

Ruined all the lives of all the people I loved.

I was a horrible, horrible, self-loathing, selfish person, with no relationships or prospects to speak off. Not to mention I had lost my best friends and boyfriend and turned our lives upside down, all in a matter of hours.

And what was I doing two days on from the party instead of trying to win Luke back, or actually working up the guts to speak to Cassie, with the hopes of explaining the situation to her?

I was having a self-pity party for one.

Invite only.

Right now, I felt like jumping off the god-forsaken roof.

Instead, I heard a window opening behind me, and footsteps climbing across the roof, as someone came to join me.

God, was nothing sacred any more?

* * *

So far, we'd been at Beth and Tony's house for a whole half an hour and Cassie had managed to only look at me once. And that one wonderful time she had glanced in my direction, as soon as our eyes met, I felt her ice cold glare, before she returned to paying attention to Beth and Tony's story, aided with Sal's help, about their wonderful weekend away. 

I needed to escape. Noticing Maddie was nowhere in sight, I politely excused myself and went in search for her. Knocking on her bedroom proved useless, as there was no answer, however I decided to let myself in anyhow. It would be a lot safer in that room than being back in the living room with the Ice Queen and Mr. Gloom and Doom. Luke hadn't smiled once during his fathers' story, he simply continued to look down at his shoes, as if there was something hypnotic about it.

Life sure had changed for everyone over the weekend. That was a given.

Walking over to the window, I noticed the light fog that was beginning to surround the Bay. Fog on a summer night? It could only mean death and destruction, I thought to myself rather morbidly. Taking more notice of what, or rather who was outside the window, I smiled shortly, before opening the window and stepping out onto the roof.

Maddie turned around and glanced quickly in my direction with an irritated look on her face, before resuming her previous position staring out to sea. Was no one to be pleased by the sight of me tonight?

"Thanks for the warm reception" I said to Maddie, as I sat slowly down next to her.

"Your entirely welcome' she replied shortly, looking at me again with irritation on her face. 'I just thought I'd get to be alone tonight, to contemplate once again whether I should jump now and end everyone's misery." She finished, looking at me thoughtfully.

I looked back at her, stunned at her words, before she said 'Kidding' and gave me some ease.

"Maddie, don't you dare think about leaving. You and I have got to stick together. We managed to deal with this 'us against the world' problem before, remember? And we'll get through it again." I said, trying to make my voice sound encouraging.

She scoffed for a moment, before turning to me. "Yeah I remember' she said resentfully. 'That's the situation that put us in this mess in the first place, remember?" she finished, her tone mocking.

"I'm trying to forget.' I began ' But hey, thanks for dredging up the painful memories of the weekend once more. Its not like I haven't relived them twenty billion times already" I finished, sounding almost as bitter as she had.

She sighed next to me, before putting an arm around me. "Sorry Ric, I don't mean to be such a bitch, but everything had just been crap since then. At least we're not alone in this mess, that's got to be one positive about the situation doesn't it?" she finished, slowly and carefully, as if calculating in her head whether that was the right thing to say.

"Yeah Maddie, at least we're in this together." I said back to her, clipping her on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Together we sat on the roof, watching the sky, watching the ocean in a comfortable silence. We sat together, mainly so we weren't alone.

* * *

It felt like I'd been here for hours, listening to Tony and Beth and Sally talk about their great weekend away. While all I could think about was curling up in bed with a block of chocolate, a tub of Nuts about Chocolate and a Mandy Moore movie marathon, starting out with How To Deal, followed by Chasing Liberty, then Saved, and ending with the classic A Walk To Remember. 

I was desperate to get out of there. So desperate that I was actually reliving the movies in my head, as a way to stop other memories flooding my brain. However, they were slowly leaking out. Ric's arms around me when we woke up together in the morning, his lips touching against mine for the first time…. then flashes to he and Maddie, his arms around her in the same style, his lips touching her own… the looks they shared.

It was all too much to bare some times. Okay, it was too much to bare all of the time. That's why I was trying so hard to move on, to forget everything that had happened.

To forget my memories.

At least I now had an inkling as to what Ric had felt like, when he had wanted to forget Flynn so badly. He had wanted to forget because it hurt too much to remember. I knew that now. Because it was hurting me too much to remember Ric and everything that had occurred in the year that I had known him.

It had been both magical and maniacal at times. But all that was over and done with now. Finished. Finito. Finis.

Sighing, I looked over once again at an animated Sally as she laughed at something that had happened on their short holiday. She'd come back looking so happy, so at peace with herself. She had hummed to herself this morning as she cooked breakfast for Ric and myself, something she hadn't done since before Flynn's death. And I had walked in on her showing Pippa one of the many photo album's of their life together.

Whatever had happened while she was away, I was glad it had happened. Both Pippa and Sal deserved to be happy in life. Even if the rest of us couldn't manage to be happy.

Not that it was my fault. No, that perpetrator had run off a while before, probably looking for his partner in crime. I was somewhat glad actually, knowing that they were together. It gave a tiny bit more sense to the situation. Together they got themselves into this mess, together they'll have to be alone against the world.

* * *

Watching Cassie, I saw the sadness in her eyes. 

However all that was reflected in mine was mind numbing boredom. God, can these people talk or what? Especially that Tony guy. He's a step up from Rhys Sutherland that's for sure, but Mum really knows how to pick em.

His son wasn't much better.

He was sitting in the corner brooding away because he'd split with his girlfriend. He looked so damn sad too.

And it was his fucking choice. Actually, it was Cassie's choice too, but I'm glad she made that one. It would make everything easier for me. At least, that's what I hoped it would do. She was alone, upset, and needed comforting. I was a sweet, sensitive male who hadn't cheated on her with her best friend. I at least have that as leverage.

I'd realised over the last couple of hours, when I witnessed the four teenagers moping around, Cassie and Luke avoiding their former spouses and Ric and Maddie avoiding everything, that Summer Bay turns everyone into saps. I was a sap when I lived here, but moving away, going on tour, gave me a whole lot of experience and taught me many things.

The most important. Do anything to get what you want in life.

Before I was able to be pushed around by stupid dicks like Ric and his old friends in school. Now, I was the one doing all the pushing. Messing with their heads would be fun. I wouldn't stop with Cassie. There was so much fun to be had before the summer was over. There were still a good two weeks till school resumed, and with the rager we'd thrown over the weekend, I had no doubt in my mind that the five of us would be invited to other parties.

That's when all the fun would begin.

Yes, it would be a challenge getting them all to go to the same parties. Somehow I'd manage it. I didn't think Ric and Maddie would be a problem. Both of them seemed as if they'd be willing to drown their sorrows with alcohol, instead of facing them head on. Cassie and Luke on the other hand, might need some convincing.

Or manipulating, depending on how one looked at it.

Cassie, I thought would be easier to manipulate, as she already trusted me to an extent. And she seemed the sort to want to forget and move on, make those who hurt her pay. Luke, well, he brooded in a corner. Maybe I'd need some help with him, I thought, flipping my phone open and scrolling down the list of numbers till I reached the one I was searching for.

Excusing myself from the room, I walked into the back room, shutting the door behind me to make sure no one heard my phone call.

Pressing the call button, I held the phone to my ear, hearing the ring tone go once, twice, three times before there was a quick and hurried "Hello" on the other end.

"Interrupting something am I?" I said, smirking into the phone.

"No,' the voice replied on the other end 'well, nothing spectacular anyway. What's up?"

"What's going down tomorrow?" I asked expectantly.

"Well, theres talk of a party in Yabbie Creek. Interested?" the voice, said.

"You know it. I could use something of the sort. But I may need some help, getting everything sorted. You in?" I asked.

"Don't you just know it." the voice replied maniacally before hanging up.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be two weeks no one would ever forget.

* * *

I looked up as I heard Henry excuse himself from the room. Not that I cared. He could do anything he wanted and not ruin my life. No, I had done that for myself, I thought, thinking back to two days before, and being alone with Maddie… naked… in a bath. 

The thought was still messing with my brain. I wanted Maddie like I wanted nothing else. And yet, I had said that I couldn't do it, because it would be wrong.

It would've been, wouldn't it? I was no longer sure myself any more.

Time had a weird way of warping memories so you weren't sure of anything that had happened any more.

And I definitely wasn't sure of what happened any more.

Because all I could think of was her crushed face in the bath tub, with tears streaking down her face. She had never looked so vulnerable. She had never looked so beautiful. And I had never loved her more than right then.

Throwing that away, had been the hardest thing I'd ever done.

The worst thing was, I shouldn't have felt this way. I had ever right to walk away from her and from us, after she had treated me on Friday night. After everything had happened, after the kiss and the cat fight between her and Hilary. I wasn't in the wrong in this situation.

But then, why did I feel so damn guilty?

Maybe it was because I hadn't fought for the one I loved. Maybe it was because I knew that technically I had only walked out of the bathroom and away from Maddie, I hadn't said, this is over. We're over.

There was an ambiguity within the statement that I had given Maddie almost two days ago, and I couldn't fathom whether I had meant it to be ambiguous, or whether my subconscious had done that because it knew I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Whether it knew that I wouldn't ever want to say goodbye.

Although it really didn't matter.

Everything had been ruined anyway.

I honestly doubted Maddie would speak to me after I left her high and dry. She'd stayed well away from me since then, even when Dad and Beth had gotten home; she'd feigned illness and stayed cooped up in her room.

These thoughts were interrupted when my phone beeped in my pocket. Wondering who would be messaging me, I opened my inbox to find a message from Hilary, reading

_Hey Babe, party 2moro nite ;)_

_U in?_

Sighing to myself, I began to weigh up everything in my mind, but stopped abruptly, because this was something I would do when considering things to do with Maddie.

No, this time, I'd be spontaneous.

Typing back quickly, I wrote

_Sure, why not?_

_Where and when?_

_I'll come get you._

Satisfied with my response, I sent it and sat back, happy that I would be doing something that could potentially take my mind of Maddie for even five minutes.

I really needed this.

* * *

Finding Cassie, alone, I saw an opportunity for an invite to the party. 

"Hey Cass,' I began quickly 'you look like you could use a night to forget your worries. Wanna come to a party with me tomorrow night? It'll be fun, you can get dressed up and dance and even have something to drink? And I'm a great pity date, I might even crack a joke or two if your lucky." I finished, cocking my eyebrow at her.

She looked at me for a second pondering the invite before smiling back at me.

"Sure, why not? Got nothing else better to do anyways. Pick me up about 8?" She said, and I nodded back.

She and Sal were about to leave, so I said a quick goodbye before finishing my mission.

Walking into Maddie's room, I stuck my head out the window to see two lonely figures looking out across the ocean.

"Oi,' I yelled 'There's a party tomorrow night, are you two in? Luke and Cass aren't invited, strictly a pity party for the two loners who want to drown their sorrows."

They shared a look, before Maddie yelled back, "Sure, we've obviously got nothing better to do, and I could use a good night of alcohol induced fun."

"That's my girl." I yelled back, before pulling my head in the window and feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Flipping it open, I skimmed over the message I had been send.

_Ready, steady… go and ruin lives. We're all set ;)_

Smiling to myself, I suddenly couldn't wait for the next night to roll around.

-

-

-

AN: Not really sitting on the edge of your seat stuff was it? Filler chapter, kind of boring, no drama… not really. Just establishing feelings of characters and setting up the situation… I think the story has about four major events to go (with minor events too) and I'm going to plan ahead till the final chapter.

Anyways, read and review please!


	13. Chapter 12: Forgive me father

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 12: Forgive me father, for I have sinned. _

_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better  
Tell me what to do  
You know I can't see through the haze around me  
And I do anything to just feel better_

_-Santana Feat. Steve Tyler, Just Feel Better_.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I wondered if I was really ready for a party. I wondered if I were ready for any kind of 'post – relationship' life. Then I heard Luke yelling to Mum and Tony that he was going out tonight and would be back before two the next morning, and I almost punched the mirror in complete anger.

Well if he's going out then I'm definitely going out. 

Walking over to my wardrobe, I pulled out a tight, short, red dress I had got on sale a while ago, then walked back over to the mirror. Holding it up infront of myself, I starred for a long time before I realised red was definitely my colour. It was the colour of a vixen. Of a evil temptress. Of a woman in control of her life. Of a seductress.

And yes, I was all of the above.

And yes, I was going to move on and be a 'post' something or other.

And most importantly, hello, rebound hook-ups.

Slipping out of my sweat suit that I had been moping around the house in, under the façade of it being my 'exercise' outfit, I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water sooth my aching body.

Letting the hot water entice my body with hopes and dreams of feelings and emotions that I would be able to feel now that I was out of a relationship and free of all those restraints that went along with it.

I was now open to one nightstands, to short summer flings, to hours of hot, passionate sex with no strings attached.

It was summer after all, and there was nothing better than a hot summer fling, with flirtatious looks across the room, with alluring looks that followed.

With those seductive hot dances, where every part of your body seems to mould into theirs, and your bodies move together as one.

When your lost because of the desire you feel.

With tantalising hours spent together locked in rooms, just being with one another, without words or emotions. Just being.

Oh Summer flings, I could have all this, then more.

There was just one itty, bitty problem with these dreams I was having in the shower.

That handsome stranger in the corner of the room who stayed in the shadows waiting for me, using his dark eyes to catch my attention before we met in the middle of the room for a night of sensual dancing with one another. When our bodies obeyed our every whim, our every craving, and things happened that I only ever dreamed of.

The stranger looked remarkably like Luke in my dreams.

Almost exactly like Luke.

Perhaps, it was even Luke, I thought to myself before I stifled a moan caused my certain arousal and anger.

Getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and beginning to towel dry my hair, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Maybe I needed to be honest with myself.

Perhaps, deep down, I wanted an all year round fling. One that would continue for many years. With Luke.

Not caring who heard, I let out a loud scream of frustration that lasted for a very long time.

Finally, when I felt as though my voice would be lost forever if I didn't stop, a strange sense of calm came over me. I would have tonight, then I would stop. I would wait for my moment, and I would get Luke back.

Admitting that I still wanted him had been a huge step for me. And now I had a plan. A plan that would be seen through until my dying day, if it had to be. Getting Luke back would be the hardest thing ever, considering I hadn't attempted to speak to him, and rarely cast my eyes on him for over two days.

Sometimes, I was glad I was so stubborn, I thought, pulling the dress over my head and applying a touch of red to my lips, before underlying my eyes with black, just as I heard Mum yell "Ric's here"

Looking at myself one final time in the mirror, I yelled "Coming" before giving myself an approving nod.

This was to be my final night of enjoyment before my judgement day, or weeks, depending on how long it took Luke to see that we were meant to be together.

* * *

Henry was getting out of the car when I walked out the front door. I'd gone in to tell Sal instead of yelling, as I didn't want Ric to hear that I was going out. It didn't matter in the end, because he was in the bathroom, his dark music blaring. 

Another thing he and Maddie had in common, I thought bitterly, as I put on a bright smile when he saw me.

I must admit, it felt good to be checked out. Henry made it blatantly obvious that he was doing this, but it made me smile for real. It's been a long time since someone other than 'him' acknowledged that I was a female.

I was surprised as I approached the car, to see Luke in the drivers' seat.

"Hope you don't mind,' Henry said as I reached him 'Luke and Hilary will be joining us tonight." He finished, planting a short kiss on my cheek.

I shot Luke a look that said, "Why, are you willing to forget Maddie so soon?" however he shot me the same look back and I got the same message. We were both in the same boat. Trying desperately to think about anything other than our former loves for more than five seconds.

But from the looks of things, didn't think either of us was succeeding at this very well.

"So we're going to pick up Hilary then hit this party" Henry said while opening the back door for me before jumping in the front.

"Sounds good" I said, with fake enthusiasm, as I saw Luke's eyes convey the same sentiment through the rear view mirror. We shared another look before Henry started talking about how good this party will be, while Luke started the car and focused on driving, and I focused on looking out the window, wondering whether I really would enjoy the night with Henry.

The guy was nice. He was sweet, and he had been there for me over the last couple of days, comforting me and making sure I was okay. But he wasn't Ric.

Who was I kidding, no one was Ric.

And I would never be happy with anyone other than Ric.

I just, didn't know whether I could forgive him for everything.

* * *

As we entered the party, I couldn't help but wonder if I would've happier if we were a different foursome to the one we were now. 

Wait, that would mean I would actually have to be happy now, which I definitely wasn't. I was at the opposite end of the spectrum of happy right now, wishing I were as far away from this party as possible.

I heard laughter from beside me, and for a moment I saw her, but then I realised this was a different kind of laughing. It had begun to become irritating actually, and I'd only been around the girl for twenty minutes.

Hilary looked towards me and smiled, and I tried not to throw up in disgust. With myself, for actually agreeing to come to this party with someone other than her.

It was just plain wrong. But as I downed the drink Hilary handed to me, I hoped it would begin to create a haze around everything, and dull the aching pain in my heart.

I hoped it would help me forget about her, just for one night, for five minutes… just, for a little bit. I'd been trying to think about something, anything but her…alas, everything led back to her. Something Henry would say would remind me of the time Maddie and I…, or something I saw would remind me of the time Maddie and I… or the song that was one would remind me of the dance Maddie and I had shared at the end of year dance.

There was a vicious cycle that was becoming increasingly repetitive. And apparently it was becoming something I couldn't escape, as now my current… 'date'… is what I supposed it was called… she was beginning to remind me of my lost love.

People were even beginning to look like Maddie, I thought to myself as I downed my second drink. Or was it my third? Hilary kept feeding them to me, so I kept accepting them. It wasn't like I was driving home, so it really didn't matter.

But take the girl that just walked in. Her hair was almost exactly like Maddies'. It even fell against her back the same way Maddie's did, going all wavy and sexy like. Her skin was a little lighter than Maddie's, I'll admit, and that outfit, well, Maddie would never wear that, would she? She might've, if we'd gone on a date. Out to tea or something, she would've looked stunning in it. But here was this impersonator who was beginning to mirror my love, my heart.

Downing another drink, I began to think I had lost my mind, when she turned around.

* * *

Maddie looked like she was ready to date Prince William when she walked out in that red dress. 

"Thanks for the unintentional compliment Ric" she said playfully as she walked past me to get into the car.

"You know I've always wanted to hit you" I joked back, before she gave me an oddly disgusted look.

I thought for a moment, before sharing her disgusted look.

"Okay,' I said 'that was just wrong."

"Duh" she replied shortly, before pulling a tiny mirror out of her miniscule bag and checking her make-up for several seconds.

"Vain much?" I said, as I backed out of her driveway.

Her simple reply was to poke her tongue out at me before looking into the mirror again.

There are limitless boundaries in this friendship, I thought to myself as I turned onto the highway, glancing at the clock. It shone 8:43pm at me. Quickly calculating the distance in my head, I said to Maddie, never taking my eyes off the road.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes. Just fashionably late, and late enough to steal all the unopened bottles of Vodka without anyone getting angry. Then we'll get pissed as nits, sleep the night in my wonderful car, mattress included and walk it off in the morning by going to get bacon and eggs at the diner" I finished, looking towards Maddie quickly.

"And mum is under the pretense that I'm staying with Cassie at your joint. They will be none the wiser," she said back, throwing her bag full of clothes into the back.

I guessed she would need a change of clothes for tomorrow, to keep up this oh so clever act we'd created.

Ten minutes later we'd pulled up at the party, which we saw was going full swing, a handful of kids already laying on the front yard staring up at the night sky, stargazing if you will.

"Showtime" I said to Maddie as we climbed out of the car. I walked around to her side and grabbed her hand. No one would know us here, and we were basically here for the free booze, so we'd decided to pretend to be together to avoid any unwanted invitations from members of the opposite sex.

Thinking about Cassie, I knew that was the last thing we needed. Neither of us were ready, or willing for that matter, to move on. Right now the best we could do was get so drunk we forgot for a night.

That was the plan at least, until we walked through the door, and I stared across the room, and saw four people both Maddie and I hadn't banked on seeing that night. Nudging her, she looked at me, but all I could do was point in the direction, and listen to her short, shocked gasp.

* * *

Tonight wasn't going according to plan at all. 

I was too shocked for words. Everyone was.

Okay not everyone, but there were four people standing still, wearing almost the exact same expression.

Then there were two people looking extremely smug, with matching smirks and cocked eyebrows. As if they were anticipating the drama that was ensured.

And suddenly, something clicked into place.

Henry didn't come in the car with Ric and I because he'd gone with Luke, to get Cassie and the brunette slut, not because he was going on a date beforehand.

Technically, he was on his date. He had just planned, so very conveniently, that we would be here to witness everything.

He was beyond cruel. He was purposely ruining his own sisters' life.

This action called for an immediate reaction.

Looking back on the steps that led up to everything, I wasn't proud of my actions. Little did I know that I would be even less proud with the actions I was about to take. However, I'm a rash woman, I act first and think later, and with my blood running both hot and cold with hatred and envy, I acted as rashly as possible.

Grabbing the closest bottle of alcohol, which just happened to be the wonderful Vodka that I loved, I took Ric's hand and marched straight past the wonderful little foursome and turned into the closest bedroom I could find.

Locking the door behind me, I simply handed the bottle to Ric, led him to the bed, turned around and screamed for dear life. I screamed because Luke had come here with her. I screamed because Henry wanted to destroy my life. I screamed because Cassie was out there with the wrong man.

I screamed because I could no longer feel, and I wanted so much to feel once again.

Long after my voice had gone hoarse because I the screaming, I lay in Ric's arms, as he soothed me. I had cried and cried, letting everything out, letting the pain, hatred, and anger and fear flow from my body. I had cried until I was numb and would cry no more.

The unopened bottle lay forgotten. I had become numb without its use. But I hadn't forgotten. I would never forget. I would just remain numb. Because when you're numb, you can't feel pain.

* * *

Watching Maddie and Ric walk past like that, everything inside me crumbled once again. There was no point trying to pretend things could go back. Things can't go back to the way they were… things could never go back. Not now. 

I sighed as I picked at my nail while Henry watched me anxiously. Here I was, on a date, I guess, with a hot, sweet, sensitive guy, and I was being a total bore. I think he knew I had been shook up after witnessing that, but I could do better than this. I'd dated someone after Ric once before. I could sure as hell do it now.

At least I thought I could.

Grabbing Henry by the hand, I led him to the dance floor and stopped in the middle. Surrounded by other bodies that were dancing within close proximity to one another, he immediately got the message and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to his body.

I put my arms around his neck, and began to move my body to the fast paced music. The summer heat, along with the heat of twenty bodies so close to one another produced a kind of haze, at least, I thought it did. Giving into the music completely, I shut my eyes and felt it take over my body.

His hips ground into mine, my hands roamed across his broad chest, his hands found their way up and down my back, sometimes going further. I tilted my head to the side and his lips found my neck.

There was only one problem. When I opened my eyes I didn't see or feel Henry, I saw and felt him.

He was haunting me, even when he wasn't here. He was following me with his eyes, with his mind. Watching my every move. Waiting for me to return to him.

I couldn't live with him, but I couldn't live without him either.

I shoved Henry off, apologised shortly before walking away from the dance floor, finding my way into the front yard. The world was spinning around me, I couldn't stand straight. I couldn't think straight. Everywhere I turned I saw him.

I was truly losing my mind.

Suddenly I felt strong arms around me, picking me up and walking me towards the car. In these arms I felt safe. They weren't Ric's arms, but they belonged to a friend, who knew the pain I was feeling.

Because he was feeling it too.

* * *

Hilary began to hand me another drink, but I shook my head at her extended hand. After watching Maddie march into that room with that determined look on her face, all alcoholic effects had worn off. I was awake and aware of the situation, and knew that there was no turning back now. The situation could not be changed or altered, and I was beginning to think it would be unable to be fixed too. 

Feeling a movement beside me, I turned to watch Hilary scoot closer to me and place one hand on my thigh, just above my knee.

I watched as she inched it further and further up my leg, before bringing her lips towards my ear, whispering in what I could only guess she believed to be a seductive manner.

"You want to dance? Cassie and Henry are out there and they look like they are having fun. I wouldn't mind if it were your body pressed against mine like that. You look so bored Luke, and I know I can be of some … amusement." She finished, before grabbing my face in her hands and kissing me on the mouth.

I sat there stunned, as she worked her lips against mine. She was rough and crude with her kisses, where Maddie was soft and sweet, innocent with a hint of something more.

When Maddie and I kissed, there was a deep, raw passion that I knew I could never feel when kissing Hilary.

So when she finally pulled away and looked at me expectantly, I could only stare back at her and ask "What?" in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean 'what'? Well, are we going to dance, are you going to kiss me again? Or take me somewhere more private so we can deal with your little virginity problem?" She asked, in an irritating tone.

Taking her hand away from my groin, I stood up and turned to face her, saying "No, no we're not going to do any of those things, because I wouldn't even do any of those with you. Even if hell freezes over, I wouldn't touch you again with a fifty-foot pole. Your nothing more than a whore in training, that's what you are. Maddie is more a woman that you'll ever be. So I'm leaving. Don't ever speak to me again."

Walking off, I could hear Hilary muttering under her breath. Smirking to myself, I was happy that I was finally managing to do something right in my life. Maddie may have hurt me, but I wasn't going to hurt myself even more. Not with that cheap excuse at least.

Out in the cool night air, I looked around for a while, before I Cassie, wobbling and spinning around as if she was loosing control. I ran to her, and caught her up in my arms. Carrying her to the car, I unlocked the passenger door before placing her in and shutting the door. Walking over to the drivers side, I was about to get in when I caught eyes with a familiar face, and a familiar person in their arms.

* * *

After Maddie had lost it, I did the only thing I seemed to be good at these days. I stayed quiet, pulled her into my arms and soothed her until her sobs had subsided to a quiet sniffle here and there. 

After sitting like this for lord know how long, I turned her face towards me and asked quietly "Are you ready to go home now? I think we've had enough excitement for one night."

She nodded her head slowly at me, while looking up at me with her tear stained face. She looked about five years old, shy and vulnerable as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out past the party in the rooms of the house towards my car.

The fresh air shocked both of us as I felt her shudder slightly in my arms despite the fact it was still quite warm. I pulled her closer and began to unlock my car when I looked up and saw Luke staring at me. Walking towards me with Maddie still in my arms, I knew she would be too out of it to hear the conversation I was about to have.

Reaching him, I looked at him for about three seconds before he automatically reached his arms out for Maddie. I gladly gave her up to him, knowing that he had been wanting to hold her since their fight on Saturday.

"Nothing happened Luke.' I said quietly, as I looked him in the eye. 'Nor would anything have happened, not between us, not between her and anyone else. She was only thinking of you. She's only ever thought of you since you got here."

He looked at me, and I thought I saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes. Then he spoke softly, "Cassie is in the car, if you want to take her. I found her out here by herself, and I didn't want to leave her. She's been drinking a fair bit, probably trying to get her mind off you. I knew the feeling, so I helped her."

"I think we all know that feeling." I said quietly, while Luke and I both reflected on the past and all the mistakes that had been made.

Walking slowly to the passenger side, I opened the door quietly and pulled Cassie out easily and hugged her towards my chest. She snuggled up closer to me; as if realising she was finally home.

I nodded to Luke and then walked back to my car, putting Cassie safely in the passenger side before opening my own and quickly driving from that party. I knew Luke would do the same with Maddie, but neither of the girls would remember the exchange in the morning.

Maybe that was a good thing, I thought to myself as I looked sideways at Cassie's sleeping frame.

That way, I'd have the rest of the night, and possibly more of tomorrow to figure out how to tell her I was beyond sorry for everything that had happened.

It was funny, now a simple sorry didn't seem to be enough.

Now I felt as though I needed more.

* * *

After watching the exchange outside between Luke and Ric from inside the party, I knew something had to be done. The not so awesome foursome looked to be well on their way to being awesome once again, despite my best efforts to tear them apart. 

Despite my best efforts to win Cassie over.

Turning to the brunette beside me, I said quietly and vindictively, "We need something more. I need something more to ruin this for them. We've got to completely ruin their prefect little lives here in the bay."

After sitting down, she looked at me for a long time before straddling my lap and kissing me passionately.

"Forget them for tonight baby' she said quietly as she began sucking lightly on my neck. 'Tomorrow we'll figure that out. I'm sure together we can ruin their lives. But now,' she said as she reached down to undo my zipper of my pants 'I've been craving you all day. I need you…' she said, standing up and taking off her dress, reveling that she wore nothing underneath, 'I need you in here." She smiled, before crawling onto the bed behind her, knowing that I would follow within seconds.

Shedding myself of clothing, I joined her quickly. And as I reached down to move inside her, I knew that at least I would be having a good night tonight, despite the fact it had not gone to plan.

There was always tomorrow, wasn't there.

-

-

-

AN: Woot that was a long one. I hope it's not becoming repetative, but I'm drawing it to a close soon I think. I've got four more chapters planned out and an epilogue. But the question then arises, sequel or new story


	14. Chapter 13: Giving in or giving up?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Home and Away, nor the movie used in this chapter. Snaps for whoever can guess the movie (and my sister isn't allowed to guess, as she knows it).

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 13: Giving in or giving up?_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore_

_-Nickelback, Far Away_

Pulling up the car quietly, I looked at Maddie's huddled figure in the passenger seat. Her face was stained with mascara and tears, and she looked restless as if she were having a nightmare instead of dreaming.

It felt wrong to watch Maddie like this and not comfort her, I thought, picking her up, taking her from the car and heading for the house.

Quietly unlocking the front door, I wasn't surprised to find all lights turned off, an eerie sense of calm overcoming the house. Turning down the hallway, I began to walk towards Maddie's room before I felt her struggle against my grip for a few seconds before calming once more.

"No Luke,' she mumbled softly, 'Don't go."

Sighing to myself and pulling her closer to me, I knew she was speaking to her dreams, but I couldn't help and believe that she really was speaking to me. Turing into my own room instead of going further to hers, I set her down on the bed and gently began taking off her shoes. She snuggled closer into her side of the bed as I took her dress off, leaving her in a strapless bra and underwear. Knowing it would be useless to put pajamas on her, I left her like this, tucking her into the bed before grabbing a towel and heading towards the shower.

Turning the hot water on and shedding my clothing, I stepped into the shower and let the heat ease the tension in my body.

This had been four days of drama, of tears, of heartbreak and of dull aching pain.

They were four days I wouldn't ever want to relive, but couldn't help reliving in my mind. I couldn't forget Maddie kissing Ric, nor could I forget Maddie's heartbreaking apology in the bathtub, or her heart stopping entrance into the party.

Finally, I couldn't forget her tear-stained face tonight in the car, or the way she had clung to me as soon as she was put into my arms.

Turning around in the shower, I thought of Hilary's lips on my own, and how that could technically be considered cheating because I hadn't pushed her away. I hadn't initiated the kiss either, I thought to myself, but was still disgusted that I had allowed it to continue for so long.

As I climbed out of the shower, I imagined Maddies sleeping body lying in my bed, waiting for someone to come and hold her, to soothe her, to watch over her in her dreams. Tying my towel around my waist, I walked slowly back to the room, pausing in the doorway to watch her.

The vulnerable look had been replaced by a look of contentment, as if she knew where she was. Walking over to her and crouching down, I brushed some hair out of her face and left my hand on her cheek for a short while, which produced a small smile on Maddie while she slept.

Yawning from pure exhaustion I grabbed a spare pair of boxers from my drawer and quickly changed into them before climbing into the bed. My final thoughts lingered on Maddie as I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her, falling into a deep sleep, better than those I had had for the last few nights.

* * *

Alcohol is evil and must be destroyed, I thought cynically as I rolled over the next morning, or possibly afternoon, with a pounding headache and a stomach that felt like it was ready to explode.

I will not be sick, I willed myself to believe as I contemplated getting out of bed, but the weakness of my arms put a instant flaw in that plan. Glancing around the room, I realised I was in my own bed in our house, and wondered how in the hell I had gotten here.

Shutting my eyes in the hopes that the world would stop spinning if it weren't there any more, I fought against the headache trying to remember what happened last night. However, it was all in vain, as I realised I had drawn a blank. Once again opening my eyes, I looked to my bedside table and realised there was a glass of something reddish looking along with two tablets and an unsigned note which was so obviously written in Ric's handwriting.

Taking the tablets and swallowing them quickly, while trying not to gag on the horrible drink he had left me, I considered whether or not I should read the note. Obviously he had had something to do with my returning last night, but then again, I couldn't be one hundred percent sure because my memory was failing me for the first time when I actually needed to remember.

_That's just brilliant isn't it,_ I thought before taking another swig of the horrible concoction.

Sighing, I mulled over everything until I began to feel my headache subside, and the pains in my stomach reduce. Still not feeling ready to attempt to leave the bed, I once again shut my eyes with the hopes of figuring out what happened last night.

There was more luck this time, as flashes of events came to me until I was able to piece most of the night together with some satisfaction, until I actually figured out what had happened.

Then I groaned in horror, at my actions, at Ric's actions, at Henry's actions.

Everything had turned out wrong.

I saw Maddie taking Ric's hand and leading him away, the strained look on both their faces, after they had seen Luke and I were so clearly out with other people so soon after everything.

Henry had kept handing me drink after drink. Then we'd danced, then he'd tried the moves, but I'd run out on him to outside, where Luke had found me, then there was nothing.

I had passed out.

Great, apart from being able to hold a steady relationship, add crap drunk to the list.

Didn't I learn from a couple of nights ago that I can't hold my booze? Apparently not, considering I still couldn't remember how I had wound up with my pajama's on in my own bed.

Using the power of deduction, I concentrated on figuring out the biggest mystery of them all. Surely it hadn't been Luke who had brought me here. And Henry wouldn't of wanted to come close to me after I ran off on him like that, could he?

I was left with one plausible option, but I didn't want to believe it.

Ric had got me from Luke and brought me home, taking care of me once again. He always managed to do that didn't he? Care about me when I was trying to forget about him, push him out of my life once and for all.

Couldn't he just be a bastard and be done with it.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

Speak of the devil, and the devil doth appear.

* * *

_Shit_.

That's how I felt and that's how I looked.

And that's how shocked I was to find myself waking up in Luke's bed, looking like he'd slept there next to me, again.

Just like the night of the party.

But he wasn't there. The only sign that he had been there was the fact that I was curled up on my side of the bed, which, in retrospect, meant very little.

Wondering why there was no splitting headache, I retraced the steps of last night. In a car with Ric, walking into the party, being completely and utterly shocked when I saw them together.

My grade A meltdown while locked in a room with Ric, and finally the numbness I had felt by the end of the night, while I was curled up in his arms, as he went to take me home.

But Ric wouldn't have brought me home. He would've taken me back to his house so I could come home as planned the next day. And no matter how out of it, I wouldn't have let Henry touch me, not after the sick stunt he pulled last night. Which left one option.

And I was very scared to imagine it.

There was always a chance that Ric had found Luke and convinced him to bring me home. But that still didn't explain how I ended up in his bed and not mine.

He wouldn't have put me here, not when he was evidently enjoying his date with skankface Hilary.

Stupid bitch.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, hoping that I would feel better having showered, and maybe it would also help me to forget everything that had happened in the last couple of days.

Walking into the bathroom, I almost ran into Luke who was coming out. We stared at each other awkwardly for some time, neither of us willing to move out of the way.

Or neither of us wanting to move out of the way.

I wasn't sure any more.

Once upon a time I would've used this current situation to my advantage. We still obviously wanted one another; there was this attraction that never seemed to falter between Luke and I.

But that was before I realised why Luke was contemplating me like he was.

I had stared intently back at him before I realised that I was standing in my underwear with mascara stained on my face.

Shrieking slightly, I pushed past him to run into the bathroom before slamming the door behind him. Breathing quickly, I leant against the door, closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down. I knew Luke was on the other side doing exactly the same thing for a completely different reason.

This was all turning out to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Cassie didn't throw me out as soon as I opened the door, nor did she scream at me when I shut the door behind me and walked into the room, so I took that as a semi good sign.

Walking over to her, I placed the tray off food I had prepared for Cassie on the bed next to her, but was still surprised to see Cassie staring at me, as if she couldn't decide what her next move would be.

Instead, I made the next move for her.

"Eat something Cass. You had a rough night last night. Maybe one too many drinks with Henry." I said, maybe to spite her, maybe because I needed to let it out. I wasn't too sure at that stage.

Cassie looked towards me angrily.

At least that was an improvement on no reaction at all.

"Like you had fun with Maddie." She spat towards me.

"Nothing happened with Maddie. Nothing will ever happen with Maddie. She's one of my best friends. She's like my sister. You know that, you've known that all along. So don't even go there Cass, I'm starting to get sick of it." I screamed back at her.

She shrank back away from me after hearing these words. It was as if I had burned her. And I began to regret ever coming in to the room with her.

"You're right.' She began finally. 'I won't go there. I don't need to. This obviously is wrong Ric. If your so sick of it, then I will be too. Maybe Henry will want to take me out again tonight." She finished, slumping back into bed and shutting her eyes, essentially putting an end to any conversation.

Sighing, I stood up and walked out of the room.

I was beginning to think she was right. What was the point of trying when I could never say anything right when I was with her?

What was the point in trying if we always ended up fighting like just now?

I wandered downstairs into the living room, and sat on the couch pondering this thought.

Love was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? I mean, I know there are rough times, but it wasn't always supposed to take this much effort.

To cause that many tears.

Mulling this over, I lay down on the couch and flicked through the channels on the TV. It had become a prime hobby, channel surfing, when I was bored and Cassie was out with Maddie shopping. However, today I couldn't concentrate on anything but the events of the last few days.

All this concentrating was beginning to make my head hurt, so I gave up and closed my eyes, hoping a good afternoon nap would solve my problems, but the world hated me today.

Next to me, my phone had begun incessantly beeping, as if the message was dying to be read. I tried ignoring it, but it just wouldn't shut up. God I hated inanimate objects sometimes.

Picking it up, I scanned the message quickly before getting up and going to the computer. Waiting for me was an email, detailing what was promised to be the event of the summer. I quickly checked my MSN list to see if Maddie was online. She needed to know about this, and pronto.

* * *

Walking through the hallway, I could hear voices in the living room. Rounding the corner, they became louder and louder.

I didn't enter the room immediately, listening to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"_Verena, it looks like this thing is going to happen whether we want it to or not so we're just going to have to adjust."_

_  
"Adjust? Where would we be today if President Kennedy had said 'Oh well, we'll just have to ADJUST to living in the shadow of nuclear warheads on Cuba?'"  
_

"_There ya go."  
_

"_They're just boys, Verena, not communists."_

"_I'm not going to live in the shadow of the hairy bird."_

I heard a snort of laughter from the lounge room and knew it was safe to enter.

Maddie had this habit of blocking out the world when she was annoyed by watching her favourite movies. Today she'd chosen a classic.

There had been countless times when I'd found Maddie alone on a couch quoting along with the movie. It was the kind that once you became addicted to, it never stopped being addictive. She knew ever line off by heart, and would often break out into quoting the movie in a situation when she thought it called for it.

That was just something else I loved about her.

As I went to walk into the room, I heard her phone begin to ring. I knew she would pause the movie and wait for the conversation to be over, and in my current position I was able to listen in to one side of her phone call.

_That was if I was going to be rude enough to listen into her phone call._

"Hey Ric." I heard from the living room.

_Oh, I was so listening._

"Mmhmm, Details please."

_Details about what?_

"Sounds alright. Do you think there will be something of the sort again, or a one off?"

_Is what a one off?_

"Well, I think you've just about sold it to me. As long as there are no meltdowns like there was last night. You and I deserve a good night out."

_So they were going out. Great detective work here Luke._

"I'll meet you at the Yabbie Creek shopping centre when it's closing and we'll walk to the warehouse from there. This better go off like they said it would or I'm going to be sorely disappointed."

_Finally, some details and an actual place._

"Uh huh. Okay, cya tomorrow." Maddie finished, flipping her phone shut before beginning the movie once more.

Standing back against the wall, I wondered what I should do with this information. I could let Maddie and Ric go, I mean, who was I to stop them?

But that wasn't to say that I couldn't follow them. Or conveniently end up at the same place as them. Without Henry's intervention this time.

I just wanted to keep an eye on Maddie, I reasoned with myself. That was totally it. I didn't want her to get into any trouble.

Walking back into my room, I was to involved with my own thoughts not to notice someone had been watching me for the entire time.

* * *

_Three down, one to go._

Smiling evilly to myself, I flipped open my phone before punching in a short message.

_Tomorrow night._

_You and me._

_Just as friends._

_It's gunna be fun._

_Promise._

_You in?_

Already knowing what the response would be, I sat back and silently congratulated myself on manipulating them once more.

More to the point, they had basically done it themselves this time.

Now all that was left for me to do was sit back and watch the fireworks and explosions.

Life was grand once more.

-

-

-

AN: Shorter chapter, its all coming to a climax now… any guesses for what happens in the next chapter? Or where everyone is going? As always, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 14: Partay Baby!

Disclaimer: I've said it before, but here I go again. I own nothing. Enjoy

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 14: Partay Baby!_

"_I talked to bluebird, she said 'Why walk when you can fly?'  
__And she told me baby life tastes better when you're high"_

_-Cassie Steele, Bluebird  
_

_Biggest event of summer my ass._ I thought as Ric and I walked towards what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

_So I got all dressed up to impress no one. Typical, just fucking typical._

"Is this where the fire is at?" I asked Ric skeptically, raising an eyebrow and stopping dead in my tracks.

He looked the place up and down slowly before turning to me.

"This is it,' he began. 'Maybe we should just go home. I mean, it can't be that good if it's here, can it?" he finished nervously.

_Either he's scared, or he's trying to protect me._

Wanting to protect Ric's already fragile manhood, I decided to go with my second thought.

"Aww its sweet that you want to protect me, oh adopted big brother of mine,' I joked, pulling his cheeks like an old grandma would 'But I'm in desperate need for this Ric. I was watching_ The Hairy Bird_ yesterday. You know that only comes out when I need the ultimate cheer up session. So please, please, PLEASE… let's just go and see what all the fuss is about." I finished, pulling my puppy dog eyes out.

He rolled his eyes at me before taking my hand in his. Apparently he was taking this protection thing very seriously. It felt kind of good though, knowing that I would be safe no matter what. Even though it didn't feel like it used to with Luke.

Why did I always have to bring him up?

It was like he was ruining my night without even being there.

But then again, he is always there, in my head. Haunting me or watching over me. At least, that's what I like to believe.

That's what I dreamt, to say the least.

Ric held onto my hand tighter as we walked towards the warehouse, which jolted me out of my thoughts. I could hear some kind of noise coming from the inside, and could only imagine it to be music. It drowned out all noise around us, so I couldn't tell if Ric and I were the only two souls in this place, or whether there were actual other people here too.

There was only one way to find out, I thought to myself as Ric knocked on the door that led into the building.

I shielded my eyes momentarily from the bright lights that escaped the room.

Apparently this _was_ the event of summer.

There was a vapor around the room that was accentuated by the strobe lights that had been hung from the ceiling. Fast paced music blared through the giant speaker that's had been attached to the wall, as I felt it pulsate through my entire body. Everywhere, people were dancing against one another, creating thin layers of sweat that glimmered under the lights.

This was my definition of a party. This was my definition of summer.

Smiling to myself as the old song merged into a new one, I grabbed Ric's hand squeezed myself through the crowd to get to the middle of the dance floor. Turning my back to him and placing his hands on my hips, I began to move to the music, letting everything go…

He smiled behind me, and did the same.

Tonight was ours.

That much I was certain of.

* * *

I had followed Maddie and Ric as far as the dirt road that led to a solitary warehouse. Here I stopped, not wanting to follow directly behind be for fear they would see me alone. As soon as I saw them disappear into the building, I sprinted down the road and got to the building, shoving the door open and shut quickly, hoping to hide inconspicuously from them while I simply watched. 

Turning around I was shocked by what I saw. It was beyond any backyard party. The constant light changed created effects that seemed entirely out of this world, while the hundreds of bodies crammed up against one another had created a mass of hot, sweaty colour that could never be forgotten.

This was a Rave, through and through.

And it was breathtaking.

Momentarily, I shut my eyes and escaped into a world where music ruled and there was nothing else to worry about.

Then, as the beat changed, I snapped them open and searched for the only two people I cared about. Ric wouldn't do anything with Maddie, but he wouldn't keep watching her if she convinced him she was all right by herself.

And Maddie could be damn convincing when she wanted to be.

Noticing two figures on the dance floor, I strained hard to see if it were Maddie or Ric, but I couldn't tell. They were joined, dancing in close proximity, both looking as if they were enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Sighing, I pulled up at chair at the makeshift bar and kept my eyes on the pair.

For now I would just have to go off my gut instinct that said that was Maddie, and watch and wait for my chance. Waiting would be a problem, when all I really wanted to do was go out there and dance with Maddie, keep her all to myself.

Knowing I could watch over Maddie much better without her knowing I was here, I resigned to stay where I was, and simply watch the spot on the floor where they continued to dance, in sync with one another, lost in another world.

* * *

Lying on the couch, my eyes were fixed to the screen of the TV, which was currently showing my favourite movie. 

"_Tell me something true."  
__  
"Something true... I hate peas."  
_

"_No, something real, something no one else knows."  
_

"_Okay, you're sweet, and sexy, and completely hot for me."_

I shut my eyes, imagining a guy would come and sweep me off my feet like that. That we'd fall magically in love and live happily ever after. Of course, the guy in my dreams looked amazingly like Ric, with the same arms, and body… I trailed off happily, until there was a loud knock at the door.

"Drowing your sorrows?" A voice said from behind me.

Sighing, I opened my eyes to find Henry standing above me, rose in hand, smirking down at me.

"If you must know, I'm simply enjoying a quiet evening in." I said properly, hoping he would get the message and leave me to my misery.

_No such luck._

"Well, that's great because I'm here to take you out. The message, remember? So chop chop, go and get ready." He said happily.

Groaning, I began to protest but was shushed by him, before he came around and literally picked me up from my laying position. Yelping, I begged him to put me down, before grumbling about forcing me out as I walked up the stairs and into my room.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and black shirt quickly, I re-emerged downstairs, twirling quickly before smiling at Henry.

"Happy?" I said, with less enthusiasm than my smile.

"Aww Cass, I'm always happy when I'm around you, even when you're cranky like this." He deadpanned before taking my hand and leading me out to the car.

The drive was slow, and it took me a while before I realised that we definitely weren't in Kansas any more. Henry drove down a dirt track and I could only guess our destination to be the large warehouse in the middle of the field.

Pulling up round back, Henry turned to look at me, saying "We're here."

"And what exactly is here, a sheep shearing competition?" I asked sarcastically.

Henry could only roll his eyes before jumping out of the car, leaving me to trail behind. Walking up to a door, Henry knocked loudly before taking my hand in his.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, before saying "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Alright,' he sighed 'have it your way."

He dropped my hand as the door opened, bringing into full view a room crowded with hundreds of people. Loud music pumped through huge speakers, the beat pulsating through my body.

It was as though I was walking to a dream, a hazy, colourful dream where everyone forgot their past, their future, their cares and worries, and simply were.

It was beautiful, in a word.

Smiling sideways at Henry, this time I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. I remember how good he had been at dancing at the party, and wanted to be part of this group. I too wanted to forget, and simply exist in a state of bliss.

Just for one night.

Feeling Henry wrap his arms around my middle, he pulled me close, my back against his chest, and we began to move to the hypnotic beat.

* * *

It was easy to loose track of everything in this place. All senses were disoriented because of the heat, the lights, the noise, and the passions this Rave induced. 

A thin layer of sweat had developed over Maddie's body, as it shone against the lights.

Guys around us had their eyes on her. I could feel them watching, waiting to make a move.

Apparently we weren't as convincing as we had thought.

Pulling her closer, I attempted to put a claim to her, to mark her as taken. Hopefully then they would leave her alone in her dream world. They would leave us alone, to forgot.

Closing my eyes, I willed everything to disappear.

But I could not get the images of those men staring at Maddie out of my head. They haunted me. Opening my eyes, I stared in the direction of my strongest feeling, but instead of seeing anyone watching us, I in turn began to watch someone.

Her hair was the same, her body was the same, but she was different. She was in his arms, her eyes closed, lost in time and space. Lost, because that's what happened in places like this.

Her body flowed in time with the music, moved along with his.

Everything about her seemed to be perfect. It was like she had finally found her place.

And suddenly I didn't fit in to her world any more.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled into Maddie's ear that I was going to get a drink, before walking off the floor over to the bar area. I was so wrapped up in my own problems, dealing with my own issues that I didn't see the person in front of me, and almost bowled them over.

Apologising profusely, I looked up and was met by a smiling face, which was trying not to burst into laugher.

"Shut up Luke." I said half-heartedly.

"Sorry man, it was just kind of funny. You looked like you were in another solar system."

"No kidding. Guess who is out on the dance floor with their arms wrapped around one another?" I said bitterly.

The look in Luke's eyes told me he knew whom I was talking about, and had decided to let me deal with the situation on my own terms. But before I did that, I had to ask, somewhat suspiciously

"Why are you here? How did you even know this was happening?"

Sheepishly looking towards the floor, he pointed to a couple of chairs and motioned for us to sit.

I could only assume he was about to tell me everything, which was okay, because right now I needed something that would take my mind off the situation.

So we sat, before he began his tale.

* * *

Ric had left me alone on the dance floor, however that had not worried me in the slightest. A few moments before he had left, his whole body had tensed, as if he had seen something that had made him want to hit something, or someone. 

This thought had processed itself and gone five seconds after Ric let go of me however, as I was once again lost in the sea of people who were doing exactly what I was, living in the moment.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms grip my waist and pull me back towards them. Truly past the stage of caring, instead of pushing them off me, I ground my butt into their groin, knowing full well the male behind me would enjoy that feeling.

"Two can play that game." The guy growled roughly behind me before placing one hand on my thigh, the other at the base of my shirt.

Knowing where this was heading, and knowing that things could heat up really fast, I decided to buy myself some time.

"How bout a drink first?" I asked seductively into his ear as my fingertips brushed over the slight bulge in his pants.

"Whatever you want." He replied, slapping me softly on the butt before walking off in the direction of the bar.

Panting slightly, whether it was from having another guys body against mine, his hands feeling me up, or from the constant dancing and heat of the rave I didn't know, but what I did know was that guy wanted me.

Looking at his back making it's way through the crowd, I wondered if I wanted him too.

He was no Lucas, but let's face it, no one was.

He was rather cute. And daring. And not afraid of PDA… not that anyone would notice in this place. So maybe, just maybe, I should go for it. Luke obviously isn't here, so he won't know about it, because I'll be the only soul to see it. Plus, we're separated. And while those magic words I've been dreading haven't come along yet, we're still technically not together.

The guy was walking back towards me, two drinks in hand, and as he smiled at me, I decided to go for it.

You're only young once, after all.

Downing the drink in one fluid motion, he smiled at me broadly before mirroring my action.

"Now we're talking." He said, discarding our glasses and reaching for me, spinning me around and pulling me close to his body. My hands moved back to their previous position, grazing over his bulge in a slightly erotic fashion, while his hands moved up my shirt, feeling against my bra, and under my skirt.

If we'd have been anywhere else, I would've taken this to a bedroom, but everyone else was absorbed in their own words. No one would be watching us.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

"Shit" Luke said, after I told him what I'd seen. 

"Yea, I know. It's as hopeless as your situation." I began saying back to him before I realised he had stopped paying attention and was glaring at the floor.

I followed his gaze and spotted a pair of people who would've been inconspicuous if we weren't for the fact they were practically having sex amongst the sea of people. On closer inspection, my eyes widened when I saw that Maddie was the girl in the guys arms, feeling herself up against him, willingly letting his hands roam up and down her body.

Luke had begun to move, but I quickly stopped them. "Dude,' I warned 'Leave it be, at least for now. It doesn't look like she's protesting, so there's nothing you can do but keep an eye out for her."

He looked at me as if I was crazy for a moment, before sitting back down.

One major crisis avoided, I thought to myself as my eyes scanned the room for Henry and Cassie. Now that I knew Luke wouldn't take his eyes off Maddie, I thought it was okay to let my thoughts be consumed by Cassie and her wellbeing.

Henry is up to no good, that much I know. Now I just need Cassie to see it too. But she can't get hurt… not by him. I won't let that happen, I promised myself, as my eyes found the couple, dancing, to my satisfaction, a lot further apart than Maddie and her new partner.

Now, to take some of my own advice, sit and wait, because if Henry did something to hurt her, I was going to hurt him.

Looking back over, I saw something that made me think I wasn't going to have to wait that long to hurt him either.

* * *

Feeling slightly dizzy, I asked Henry if there had been anything in the water he'd just gotten me. Shaking his head, he pulled me closer, bringing out bodies in full contact with one another. I gasped when I felt something hard against my thigh, but when I looked into Henry's eyes, he just smiled, almost evilly back at me. 

"I want you Cass.' He yelled in my ear. "I've wanted you since I first got back here. And you want me too, deep down, I know you do." He finished, sliding his hand roughly over my ass and bringing it to the front of my jeans where he began to unbutton them.

Trying to push him off, Henry responded by pulling me closer, and roughly holding onto my arm. Trying desperately not to make a scene, but also free myself from his grasp, I shut my eyes and willed my body to be still.

Henry, thinking he'd won, touched his lips to mine gently, and as I prepared to knee him in the nether regions, I felt something jerk him away and pull him off me.

Opening my eyes, I found Ric standing infront of me, with Henry scowling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ric asked quietly over the corner of his shoulder, but I could only nod in response as Henry quickly got off the ground and ran at Ric. But the months of playing around with Luke had heightened Ric's senses and reactions, and as Henry charged at Ric, he was punched quickly in the stomach and nose, and was once again sprawling on the ground again.

When Henry didn't move again, Ric turned to me quickly and took my hand, leading me over to a table where Luke sat, staring intently at a rather open couple on the floor.

Ric yelled something in Luke's ear and Luke responded by nodding and then doing their little handshake thing. Then my own hand was in Ric's as he led me outside, then began walking down the dirt path.

There was so much that I wanted to tell Ric. So much I wanted to say. But nothing would come out right, so I settled for tightening my grip on his hand, before putting it around my waist, and allowing me to be pulled in close, protected by his arms.

We walked on like this, into the hot summer night.

* * *

Suddenly, I didn't feel so right any more. The room was spinning, which it hadn't been doing ten minutes ago, and his hand was going further and further up my skirt at an alarming rate. Pushing him off me, I felt to my neck where he had been sucking for the last five minutes. 

"No," I said, but what I heard was a long, drawn out "Nooooooo" which was almost baby like. He thought I was kidding, and pulled me closer to him once again. I was going to fight, but suddenly I was so tired, so very tired, that all I could do was rest my back against his chest, and once again allow him to put his hand up my shirt, this time under my bra, as he roughly gabbed at my breasts.

Something was very wrong about this. I haven't ever let Luke do this in public. Luke wouldn't have tried to do this in public, but this guy, he felt wrong. I could smell lots of alcohol and smoke on him, and well as other smells that began to make me feel very sick in the stomach. Trying to push him away again, he held onto me tight as his hand reached my underwear and began stroking the outside.

That didn't feel right. It was supposed to make me feel as though I could explode, instead it made me feel as though I wanted to be sick, as though I was dirty and gross.

It was all-wrong.

One more lame attempt at pushing him away proved to me that nothing was okay any more. But then I felt him being pulled off my, and the room spun even harder. I could hear noise in the background, but there were these pretty lights, that were spinning like I was.

Then, I was put over the shoulder and brought out into the hot summer night. A bottle of water was shoved into my mouth, and I drank it willingly, until I could drink no more, because it all wanted to come up once again.

Running onto the roadside, I felt my hair being pulled out of my face as I threw the entire contents of my stomach up. Retching the final part out, I stood there for a minute, calming my breathing, letting the air cool my face, before everything went black.

* * *

Putting Maddie into my bed, I wondered for how much longer she could do this to herself. Or how much longer I could do this to her. It was clear to me that I needed her, as much as she needed me, so why did my pride keep getting in the way. Changing into a pair of boxer shorts, I slid into the bed next to Maddie, as she finally stirred. 

Trying to face me, her face still groggy, she smiled at me and put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and closer, then kissing my lips softly.

Sighing to myself, I knew she wouldn't remember this in the morning, and that technically this was using her. But she kissed me deeper and I gave into everything. I for six days I had gone without her touch, without her kiss, and I needed this. I needed her.

Rolling on top of her, I kissed her passionately, my hands finding her sides, her body, safe and untouched, waiting for me. I knew I wouldn't go that far tonight, but tomorrow when she woke up, I would make this all right. I just hoped she was willing to forgive me for being so stubborn.

* * *

Sighing as I turned off the engine infront of her house, I waited for her to come outside. 

Everything we'd done had been in vain. Their relationships were indestructible, even when they weren't together. Alcohol hadn't worked; neither had creating a huge amount of tension between them.

Maddie and Ric had kissed for god's sake, and yet, Ric had still managed to be Cassie's knight in shining armour, while Luke had rescued Maddie from what could've been the loss of her virginity, via force.

Coming back to summer bay had been a mistake. Because in the end all I'd gotten from the trip was a bashing, and being so damn hot, that's something I really didn't need.

Beeping the horn once more, I waited for five seconds before a petite brunette appeared at the car and quickly jumped in before turning to kiss me slowly, softly and seductively. As she pulled away I groaned, I had really been getting into that kiss.

"Well?' She asked expectantly, 'How'd it go?"

"Let's just leave it as summer bay is a dead loss, and I'm glad that I'm leaving this hell hole once again." I sighed, sinking back into my seat and closing my eyes.

"That bad huh?' she said, as her hands moved closer to my fly. 'In that case,' her lips almost on my own 'I'll just have to make it up to you, wont I?" she finished right before her lips crashed onto mine.

Kissing her back hungrily, I vowed to myself that I'd only ever return to the bay to ruin my sister and her friends lives. Cassie and Ric had made a mockery of me, while Luke and Maddie had made a mockery of the love of my life.

I swore to myself to make them pay for this. One day they would. Now I could only focus on leaving, going back to where Hilary and I belonged. With real people. And away from here.

-

-

-

AN: Done and done… Hilary and Henry… anyone guess? I'm sure you did, I didn't exactly hide it. Anyways, two chapters and an epilogue to go. Sighs Summer is coming to an end. Kinda sad isn't it? Read and Review as always!


	16. Chapter 15: Oh those summer storms

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 15: Oh those summer storms._

_And love is not a victory march  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_-Jeff Buckley, Hallelujah._

I hadn't spoken to Ric since the night before. Now, staring out past the rocks into the eye of an oncoming storm, I wondered whether life would ever be easy for us.

He and I loved one another, that much had become apparent the night before when he'd rescued me from Henry. I had come to believe he'd always been the one rescuing me, and I'd always been the one pushing him away. I guess that's how it's gone since day one. He wanted to know me better and I hid behind everything.

Then finally, over the summer, everything had come to a halt. We'd both hidden behind Flynn's death instead of facing our own problem, instead of dealing with one another.

But all that needed to stop now. Once and for all. I was going to have it out with Ric. Even if the end result wasn't pretty, I needed him to know how I felt about him, about Flynn, about he and Maddie, hell he needed to know how I felt about Henry.

Most importantly, he needed to know I could bare life without him. He was my world, and he needed to know this before anything.

Front up honesty had never been one of our strong suits, but now, with the most massive storm brewing in the distance, I felt like the rain that would come. And all hell could break loose within me any second.

Determined to get this all off my chest, I stood up from the rocks and brushed off all the sand from my clothing. Turning around, I was about to begin my hunt for Ric when I realised that I needn't look further than three meters behind me. Because there he was, in all his glory, a soft loving look on his face.

We stood facing each other for some time, each of us summing up the movements of the other, each of us too afraid of what the other might say, or what we might say.

So, we were stuck, until someone made the first move.

I didn't know if I could. Looking away from Ric's face, I closed my eyes and counted to five, silently promising that if Ric hadn't moved by the time I opened them again, I would go to him.

I didn't have to worry though. By the time I reached three, Ric had taken three large steps to cover the distance between the two of us and was now cradling me in his arms, holding me as close as possible, as if he didn't want to ever let me go again.

Truth be told, I wasn't sure I ever wanted him to let go either.

* * *

Slowly, my eyes opened to find a dim room, with no one but myself in bed. Sighing to myself, I wondered what the time was, because it had taken me hours to drift off into sleep after Maddie had gone. 

It wasn't surprising that she'd left the room as soon as she woke up. I hadn't expected her to stay. She was so out of it last night, chances are she didn't remember a damned thing, and freaked when she thought she'd come into my room by herself, and run off somewhere.

I was happy yet disappointed in this fact. I needed to tell Maddie everything I was feeling, but I didn't know if I'd be able to get the words out. The last week had been a whirlwind of emotions and all that I wanted to do right now was fall asleep… with Maddie in my arms, and hope that everything would just return to normal as we slept.

But when living in Summer Bay, normal doesn't exist.

And this small fact meant that I would have to confront Maddie, and all the demons that were lurking in our closet before anything could happen. Even if it didn't return to normal, I just hoped we'd be able to return to something where we didn't fight or cry every few hours.

Heaving myself out of bed, I grabbed a robe quickly and made my way into the kitchen. My stomach was growling at me, and I was resigned to the fact that I needed to collect my thoughts before anything happened. I was surprised to find Dad and Beth in the kitchen, having what appeared to be lunch.

"Well,' Dad said 'Good afternoon sleepy head. You must've been out till all hours, its almost two in the afternoon."

Smiling sarcastically at him, I grabbed a sandwich quickly off his plate and shoved it into my mouth before he could stop me.

It was Dad's turn to smirk back at me before saying, "If you wanted one, all you had to do was ask. Beth made more than enough."

"Yes Lucas, you're more than welcome to join us if you want. There is plenty to go around. I thought Maddie would be joining us, but obviously she's enjoying her walk down at the beach too much." Beth said, before going back to her lunch.

Mulling over Beth's words, I chewed silently on my sandwich for moments before running quickly to my room, not before hearing Dad say "Woah where's the fire?"

"There's just something I have to do." I yelled through my bedroom door as I quickly changed into jeans and a shirt and ran into the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth.

Reappearing in the living room quickly, Dad and Beth looked at one another, then at me, before turning their heads and going back to their meals. I said a quick goodbye before walking out the front door down onto the beach.

I knew where Maddie would be. There was a little cove we had found once while exploring, and she had proclaimed it her favourite place in the entire world. We'd been down there together numerous times. Sitting on the sand together we'd share everything we could think of, then just lay in silence.

Wandering down there now, I saw a storm brewing on the horizon. Dark clouds were forming, and I felt almost chilly despite the fact it was the middle of summer. I loved a good summer storm as much as the next person and I knew this one would be a beauty.

Looking up, I saw a small figure huddled in the sand; knees bent into their chest, and knew from instinct that it could only be Maddie. Walking slowly towards her, I knew there was no going back. Not now.

* * *

Everything had just become so strained over summer. 

I thought summer was seductive. That it held an allure that no other season could match.

It was sensual, and magic.

At least that's what I'd once thought.

Knowing what I knew now, I knew summer could ruin all things wonderful in a life, and leave you alone and desolate, and the world is so very much against you.

Thinking about the mistakes I'd made in the past week, I realised there had been more to this than just kissing Ric at the party. It had begun at the beginning of summer, when I had taken my life for granted, thinking that nothing could ruin it, least of all me.

Funny, that's exactly how everything turned out.

I had managed to ruin the most important relationships in my life, and ruin my own life. Last night I'd destroyed all hope of mending things with Luke. Somehow I'd ended up in bed with him. Somewhere in between getting to the club with Ric I'd managed to get home.

All other memories of the night had been lost.

I guess there are some events we just aren't meant to remember.

There had been pain, heat, passion and anger this summer, and amongst that, a resounding sadness that could not be escaped.

Pulling my jumper tighter around me to stop the cold chill of the wind, I wished everything would just disappear. That I could just disappear and go away from here.

Then maybe everyone else I knew would have a chance to be happy, without me stuffing everything up.

A loud crack of thunder broke me from my pathetic self hate thoughts, as I looked up to the horizon to see a storm gathering in the distance. The sky was becoming darker with the clouds that were forming, and except for the occasional bolt of lightning, you wouldn't have guessed it was only mid afternoon.

Lost in my own thoughts about the storm reflecting my own emotions, I jumped when I heard a movement from behind me, and as I turned around, was shocked to see Luke walking towards me at an alarmingly fast pace. Worried that something had happened, I stood up and walked slowly over to meet him.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks when I was about a meter away from him, and simply stared at me. Worrying even more, I quickly said "Is everyone okay? Mum, Tony? What's going on Luke? You look so worried?"

Part of me knew I was rambling because Luke was staring so intently at me, but that didn't stop him. In any case, he stared harder at me as I finished, and an overwhelming awkward silence came over us.

The only moments I could ever remember awkward silences to fall between Luke and myself was when we first met, and over the last week.

So our track record showed that we could either go one way or another.

Damn.

I could see where this situation was heading. And our relationship? After last night's performance, that was as good as over.

Sighing, I broke eye contact with Luke and went back to sitting on the soft sand, staring our across the vast ocean. When Luke was ready to speak, he'd come to me. If he ever wanted to speak again that was. I'd made such a huge mess this summer, and I wasn't sure that it could be fixed.

Then there was a movement behind me and moments later I felt the ground shift, which meant that he had sat down next to me.

I didn't take my eyes off the ground, I didn't dare, because if I looked into Luke's eyes, my own would betray me and show him the deep sadness and pain I felt. After all, the eyes are the window to your soul.

However I felt Luke's hand on my chin, as he shifted my face so I was looking directly at him.

Then he began to speak.

* * *

Knowing that eventually we'd have to speak, I truly regretted breaking from the embrace I'd held Cassie in for some time. Instead, I sat down and pulled her instantly to my lap, as she huddled herself in my arms, trying to stop the sobs that ran through her body. 

Why she was crying, I had no idea. She had nothing to be sorry for, nor did she have anything to cry about. It was until I felt my own tears streaming down my face that I realised we were both crying for us. For everything that we'd been though, in the last six months or in our lifetime, it didn't matter. Everything was going to be said now. Everything was going to be let out.

As I felt her relax a bit in my arms, her crying became quiet sniffles and then nothing. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose running, yet she had never looked more perfect to me in my entire life. She looked so fragile, as if she could break at any second, which made me want to protect her even more.

It was now that I choose to speak, because I realised the moment could be gone as soon as it had been given to me. My window of opportunity was growing smaller and smaller as the storm came closer and closer, so this speech had to be my Sistine chapel, my Mona Lisa… my final plea.

"I'm sorry Cass. Not just about the party. That's tiny compared to what else I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for Flynn, for not being able to protect you from feeling that hurt. I'm sorry for not opening up, for pretending the situation was okay, then ignoring it completely when I realised it wasn't."

Taking a breath here, I turned her face towards mine, so she could see every word of my apology forming on my lips, and read between the lines in my eyes to see how deep this apology went. Because it truly went into the depths of my soul.

"I'm sorry for the party, and the stupid, stupid kiss. I'm sorry for never really, truly apologising for that night, for the jealously and the pushing everyone away. I'm sorry for hurting you over and over, and for pushing you into that complete bastard Henry's arms. I'm sorry for making you cry all the time, for making you feel anything but pure magic. Because you deserve to feel the magic Cass, that's what you are. You're magical, beautiful, special, extraordinary… being with you is indescribable."

"Most of all,' I finished slowly 'I'm sorry for not doing this sooner."

And I kissed her. I kissed her in the rain and the wind with every ounce of love I had within me, with every fiber of my being, I let my passion and sorrow and joy and happiness into that kiss.

Pulling away, I pulled her forehead softly against mine as I stroked her face. "I love you Cass, I always have. And I always will. That I promise you here and now. I will love you forever."

And she kissed me. Our faces were a wet mixture of tears and rain as it pelted down against our bodies. The wind whipped around us but I could only pull Cassie closer to me and kiss her deeper, ignoring the summer storm that was upon us. The rain droplets so thick and heavy, the clouds so dark, the wind so cold. But I was as warm as I could possibly be, full of love and acceptance.

Cassie pulled away this time, and said something. But the storm was so great, I could not hear her. Smiling widely, she pulled me closer and screamed "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Picking her up, I twirled her around and around in the pouring rain, knowing that now everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Maddie, there's something I've got to tell you,' I began, hoping that would be a good starting line. 

But she broke apart infront of me. There and then, literally crushed by my first incomplete thought.

There were tears streaming down her face as she stood up and walked away from me.

So not as good a start as once hoped.

Standing up, I quickly followed her, shouting out her name in the hopes of getting her to stop.

"I know what you're going to say Luke. I've had it coming since the party and Ric and everything. Last night was just the icing on the cake for you. Me winding up in your bed probably freaked the hell out of you. Especially since you've been all ice queen on one another since the party." She said to me.

At least she'd stopped walking and allowed me to catch up to her.

Knowing I only had one shot at this, I tried to formulate the right words in my head. Maddie was the kind of girl that jumped to conclusions after one sentence, instead of waiting out the entire conversation. I'd gotten her to slow down once, now I needed her to listen.

So I did the only thing I knew she'd respond to.

I spun her around and pulled her too me, taking her lips with my own just as the heavens opened and the rain began to pour down.

Talk about timing.

Ignoring the rain and the wind, I pulled her as close to me as possible, and hugged my arms around her waist, as she gave into the kiss and snaked her hands in my hair, tugging lightly and subconsciously at the nape of my neck.

Then, like lightning had struck us, she pulled away rapidly, and wouldn't look at me until our breathing had calmed down.

"But you're breaking up with me Luke. You can't forgive me for everything I've done. And we certinaly can't go back to the way things were. I can't even remember last night for god's sake. What kind of person goes out for a night and wakes up with no memory of the event? A slut that's who.' She spat 'A cheap whore who's only looking for a good time." She finished painfully slowly. I thought she was breaking in two as she spoke these words, I could see it in her face.

Walking towards her, I pulled her close, wanting to feel her body next to mine, but also wanting to protect her from the wild storm that had grown around us.

She was soaked head to toe, her hair plastered to her face, dripping droplets of water, her skin pale from the lack of heat. She looked like a child, scared and alone. And I didn't want her to look like this any more.

Taking a shakey breath, I said, "You ended up in my bed last night because I put you there. Just like the night of Henry's set up party. I put you in my bed both those nights. Because you didn't need to be alone, and because I didn't want to be without you. Just like I slept next to you the night of our party. While I couldn't bare to be with you, it hurt too damn much not to be with you."

Taking her hand in mine, I kissed it softly before turning it over, kissing her palm, then putting it against my cheek.

"I live for this Tilly. I love it when you touch me. And I love it even more when you look at me. When we're alone in a room together, just being us. When there is no charade or wall between us. When we're simply being, together. I love you too much to let go. I never let you go. Not once during this hell week. I'm just sorry it took me this long to tell you everything. Since I walked out of the bathroom last week. Nothing could ever really come between us, not really, because we're destined."

By this time I was screaming, my voice trying to be heard over the hard rain.

"We're written in the stars. I love you with all my body and soul Tilly, and I'll be with you forever and ever." I finished anxiously, waiting for her reaction.

Seconds passed, then she smiled at me. Through tears and rain, I could see her bright smile.

The she kissed me with everything she had. And I felt myself go weak at the knees once again. Like the first time we kissed. Like every time we kissed. Then I kissed her back with my everything. Gathering her in my arms like I was cradling a child, I held her against me, our bodies joining once more.

Eventually she pulled away, and smiled once more, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the one apologising." She managed to joke before I pulled her against me once more.

I'd been away from her for far two long.

Now, finally, the ache within me was disappearing.

I pulled away from the kiss after a while, barely conscious of the fact that it was still pouring rain, and pulling her towards the house. There was one last thing that needed to happen before everything was okay.

-

-

-

AN: One more then the epilogue. As if my story could end up anything but happy. Idea's for new ones? I have some up at my website. Just some ones I've been mucking around with for the last week. Anyways, as always, read and review. And also let me know what you think of my story ideas.


	17. Chapter 16: The REAL Seduction of Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Chapter 16: The REAL Seduction of Summer._

_It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
– Sugarcult, Pretty Girl_

Suddenly I was conscious that we were still standing… kissing, while the rain was pouring down around us. Maybe it was the cracks of thunder; maybe it was the heat from the bolt of the lightning that struck impossibly close to us, maybe it was the chilly winds and harsh rain.

Or maybe it was a combination of these, but during one moment, I realised that I wanted her, us, out of the storm and into the warm. Pulling apart from her, stopping the spinning, I motioned in the general direction of the Caravan Park, hoping Cass would get the idea.

I was thankful to see her nod at me before running away from the beach towards home. Chasing after her, through wind and rain, I saw her smiling and laughing, and knew that we'd become the same again. That everything would go back to how it should be.

But only after I did one last thing.

Running through the park to the main house, I heard the screen door slam and realised while day dreaming, Cassie must've made it home quicker than me. Hastening my pace, within seconds I had reached the house, but went inside slower and softer than Cassie had obviously done. Taking the time to shut the door behind me carefully, I turned around and caught a towel that had been thrown in my face just in time.

Pulling it down, I saw Cassie smiling widely at me, laughing silently, and challenging me to get her back.

Who could resist a challenge?

Initially I dried my arms and hair with the towel, pretending to ignore her. She began to pout, and I knew now was the time to move if I was to catch her off guard. Dropping my towel and diving towards her, I tackled her over the living room couch and landed on top of her, beginning my tickling assault for a few seconds before saying loudly "Ready to give up now?"

"Never" she screamed, as I began tickling her more. Moments later, through her laughter I could hear a small sound that sounded like "Truce, truce!" So I gave up and climbed off her, kissing her quickly on the cheek before going back to my towel and attempting to dry myself down once more.

Cassie smiled at me before running upstairs, reappearing seconds later, hair tied above her in a towel, a white fluffy robe covering her body. While I finished drying my body she bounced over to the kitchen and put the kettle on, grabbed two mugs and set about making hot chocolate.

I left her for a short while and went upstairs to change. As I came back down, Cassie was still clearly busy in the kitchen so I sat down on the couch, thinking hard about what else needed to be said so I would feel like this was really, truly going to work.

I was interrupted by the whistling of the kettle behind me, and was joined moments later as Cassie sat down next to me and handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She then set about making herself comfortable, placing her feet up on my legs and lying back, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of the chocolate.

Rubbing my hands up and down her legs absentmindedly I searched for the right words to begin this conversation. Cassie looked so content, I wasn't sure I really wanted to potentially ruin this again.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and rubbed them. There was so much I needed to say; so much I'd wanted to say all summer. Everything had made me feel so tired, and I was sick of being tired. Maybe I couldn't be if I was able to say this. Maybe everything would go back if this was said.

"Flynn would be proud of this." I said. "Of us."

I felt Cassie tense beneath me, but I continued. There was no going back now.

"He would've slapped some sense into both of us first, for everything that happened. He would've told me to swallow my pride twenty times over, to apologise to you until you got so sick of me apologising you'd have to forgive me."

I hadn't looked at Cassie yet, I didn't think I'd be able to control my words of I did. So instead, I kept talking, hoping my voice wouldn't break down just yet.

"I would've told him everything. Like I did when you were with Aidan. He already knew how I felt thought. He would've known how to make things better. He always did. That was part of what I loved about Flynn. Watching he and Sal together, it always gave me hope that we'd end up together. He always had the right advice, knew the best thing to fix the situation."

Smiling thought the tears that had come naturally, I continued on, knowing deep down Cassie loved hearing me talk about him.

"He always saw the best in things, you know? Saw the best in people, liked to believe that we could always be better, always improve. And remember how he could always make you laugh. No matter how bad he felt, he would always be the positive upbeat one, making jokes and getting us to laugh. I always thought about how unfair it was for me. To loose someone who'd always been there for me.

He was my dad in every way that mattered. And I was always so angry at the world because they took him away from me. I didn't think about you or Sal or Pippa, or about him and how he felt. Does that make me a bad person Cass?" I said, stuttering through the tears, looking up to finally meet her eyes, which were full of tears too. "Does that make me horrible, only worrying about myself?"

Cass didn't hesitate as she pulled me into her arms and cradled me as I cried. Now she knew. She knew how I felt about everything, and how much it killed me, losing Flynn like that. Having him snatched from us.

* * *

When Ric had begun to speak, I hadn't known what to expect. We'd avoided the topic all summer, then for the last week we hadn't been really on speaking terms. My thoughts had been everywhere else but Flynn, and I thought Ric had forgotten that fateful conversation we'd had right back at the beginning of summer. 

Oh how wrong I'd been.

He'd opened up without looking me in the eyes. Told me everything I'd wanted to head plus much more. He thought about Flynn too, all the time. Just like me. Now, finally, we might be able to bring him back into our lives. We might be able to honor his memory.

Holding Ric against me, I pulled him closer as he let everything out. This summer had created so much tension and pain, on top of everything that had already happened, and Ric had finally broken down. Now I could be strong for him, just like he'd always been so strong for me.

Slowly, I felt his breathing calm down and the sobs subside. Taking a deep breath, I said "Your neither selfish nor horrible Ric. We were all angry because he was taken away from us. We were all thinking about ourselves. But Flynn was thinking about us. He was always thinking about us. And that's what mattered the most. Flynn always wanted us to live life for him. We shouldn't forget, or try to forget, we should tell Pippa stories, and show her pictures, and live our lives for him Ric. Starting now." I finished, letting go of him and walking to the cabinet.

I knew Ric was staring at me oddly but in my mind I knew what needed to be done. There was something that I was searching for. Digging to the bottom of a box that had been hastily placed in the cabinet, I managed to pull out a thick, leather bound photo album, shouting 'ah ha' triumphantly before moving back over to the lounge and curling up next to Ric. Tenderly opening the cover, together we peered into the album. Written on the front page were there words "Our Memories" with a picture of Sal and Flynn staring into one another's eyes underneath.

Turing the pages slowly, Ric and I looked at the photos we'd seen a million times before, taking in every detail, remembering every story, reliving every memory.

Then there was a noise behind us, followed by a soft "Cas Cas" and a clasping of hands, and before I knew it Pippa had crawled up onto my lap and settled herself, as Sally chuckled quietly behind us.

"What's that?" I heard her ask as she walked closer towards us, but a short gasp let me know she'd figured it out for herself.

"I just thought it'd be good to see them again." I said softly as Sal smiled lightly, as her eyes began to well with tears.

"Mumma, come look." Pippa said gleefully from my lap.

Hesitating slightly before coming to sit on the other side of me, pulling Pippa onto her own lap and hugging her tightly, we slowly flipped thought the pages, allowing Sal to tell a story here and there.

Pippa remained captivated in these stories as she clumsily fingered the various pictures of her father, while Sal pulled her closer. It had never struck me so deeply that one day Pippa would understand that her father wasn't here any more. Then Sal would be asked the inevitable questions. Questions that would break her heart once more.

And while Ric and I had confronted our fears over summer, Sal had yet to face many of her own fears. When that time came, we would do the only thing that we were able to. We'd be there for her. Looking around between the four of us, there was plenty of fear and uncertainty, but there was also love and hope. We were a family and would stick together through thick and thin.

That much I was sure of.

I settled back into Ric's arms and drifted off as Sal began to tell Pippa (and us) another story in her animated voice. This was good.

* * *

Running towards the house I felt the rain get heavier which only quickened my pace. I felt amazingly light hearted, like everything had finally been lifted from my shoulders. Luke and I were good. Possibly better than we'd been ever been before. I could feel it in my soul. Suddenly, summer didn't appear to be so bad. 

Together we arrived, quite puffed, back at the house making a commotion laughing and joking around as we entered, oblivious to everyone ekse,

"Can you go get towels please?" I asked, smiling sweetly at Luke, watching him roll his eyes at me.

"Back to this again? Maybe I should keep ignoring you" He mocked before pulling me into a tight hug and kissing me lightly on the head.

We stayed like this for a little while before I shivered, letting Luke cast a look of concern in my direction before letting go and walking off to find towels for us. Deciding that mum and Tony needed to know that Luke and I were here, I yelled out "We're home." and waited, expecting a reply. When none came, I walked over to the kitchen table and saw on it a note hastily scribbled in Mum's handwriting.

_Gone to Jack and Martha's. Had some  
__big news to tell us. Will probably wait  
__out storm. Be good. Love Mum. xoxo_

Glancing over the note, I wondered what their big news could be. I was concentrating so hard that I was a little shocked when I felt a pair of arms wrap a towel around my shoulders before hugging me tightly into against their owners body. Closing my eyes in contentment, I let the arms guide me towards the living room could and pull me onto their owners lap where I curled up into a small ball, letting him warm me up by rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

I was being spoiled by Luke today.

A crack of thunder rang through my ears and was followed almost immediately by a bolt of lightning. Then the lights around Luke and I flickered once, twice, three times before flicking off. I heard and felt Luke groan as he pushed me gently off his lap and onto the couch, before (presumably) standing up, muttering about finding matches and candles as I saw his outline begin to shuffle around, feeling his way towards to cupboard where they were held.

Pulling the towel closer around me, trying to warm my body which was now frozen from the wind and rain, I closed my eyes, hoping that if I focused then the cold dampness would go away.

When Luke didn't reappear a few minutes later, and my body still hadn't warmed up, I sighed to myself before pushing up off the couch, and beginning to feel my way in the dark down the hallway to my bedroom, in search for a change of clothes.

As I entered my room I saw there was a faint glow radiating from the ceiling. The glow stars that Luke and I had placed there when we'd first moved in were (for the moment) providing me with enough light to find my way to my drawer and pick out a suitable pajama set.

Hastily stripping off my wet clothing and flinging it into a dirty clothes basket, I pulled on the flannel pajama bottom and tank top I'd picked out, before picking up the towel and attempting to towel dry my soaked hair which was still matted against my face.

Looking up, I caught sight of my faint reflection in the mirror across the other side of the room. While my usually tanned face looked paler than usual, there was a glint, a gleam in my eye that hadn't been there before. Trying to figure everything out, I looked more intently at myself.

I didn't look older. I was still part winging, whining teenager, but on the inside I _was_ older.

Sighing at this realisation, I also resigned myself to the fact my hair would remain damp no matter how much I dried it as I exited the room and slowly walked back into the lounge room, where two things stunned me.

The first was a phone message from Mum, saying she and Tony were going to stay the night at Jack and Martha's because the storm was too rough to drive in, and that they would all come back tomorrow morning to tell us the good news.

The second, and more significant was the way the living room looked by candlelight. It was magical and seductive and so very nearly perfect.

What actually made it perfect was the way Luke was looking at me. His eyes showing an animalistic intent, clouded by pure lust, pure want, pure need. He'd never looked at me like this before, but in being honest, I wasn't sure I wanted him to look at me like this now.

We'd been waiting all summer for this, but we'd been apart all week, in part because of this. I wasn't about to jeopardize this, or open freshly healed wounds just because of how he was looking at me, was it?

Luke began to walk towards me. He was still soaked through, his wet hair almost covering his eyes. Stopping directly infront of me, he looked down and smiled strangely. I looked up into his eyes and was shocked, and a little intimidated by what I saw in them.

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. Breathing in his scent slowly, carefully, savouring the moment before pulling away slightly, saying almost incoherently, "We shouldn't do this Luke. It'll change everything and that might not be a good thing. We're finally all right, better than we have been in a long time. I don't want things to change. I don't want us to change." I finished tearfully, peering up at him.

"I don't want us to change either." Luke replied softly, pulling me closer. "This would be a huge step for us and our relationship and I'm not pushing you at all Maddie. I just want you to know I'll always be here, always and forever. No matter what happens tonight, or tomorrow, or a year from now."

Pulling away from him slightly again, I looked up into his eyes in which I saw reflected love and honesty. Any resolve I had melted away as I looked into those clear blue orbs, the colour of the clear sky after a storm.

And while outside the rain pelted down against the roof with the wind howling in the distance, as the summer storm raged on into the night, inside the room was suddenly full of heat and passion. There was a friction, a tension, something so strong it was almost indescribable. It was like all we wanted to do was touch one another, but touch one another was the only thing we couldn't do.

* * *

The moment was long and drawn out. The air was tense. We just stood and stared. Then I reached for her. I pulled her close and kissed her lightly. Maddie stood rigid in my arms for a moment, as if trying to comprehend the meaning of the kiss. 

Hell, I wasn't even sure what it meant. This kiss had meant to break the tension, now where was it going to lead? I guess I was about to find out.

Suddenly, Maddie was kissing me back.

Hard. The kiss was filled with need.

With desire.

Stumbling backwards because of the strength behind the kiss, together we somehow ended up on the couch, jumbled in one big mess, limbs everywhere, in complete hysterics.

Apparently nothing ever wanted to go our way.

Pulling Maddie up, she calmed herself down before lying back onto the couch, inviting me, tempting me to begin everything again.

Licking my lips, hoping to moisten them a little, as I suddenly became extremely conscious of the fact they felt very dry, either because this was the moment that was sure to change everything, or simply because Maddie was lying underneath me, in next to no clothing.

My thoughts were interrupted and Maddie leaned up and kissed me, apparently bored of waiting for me to make the first move. As she wrapped her arms around me neck and pulled me closer, I got the feeling she was searching for familiarity in the kiss, in the situation, because everything was about to become new and different. So unfamiliar.

I felt her hands sliding down my back slowly, cautiously. Then as she reached the bottom of my shirt, she tugged gently on the hem, as if testing the water before getting into a bath. Then, after I didn't object to the movement, she began to lift it up, as we broke the kiss only for her to pull my shirt over my head.

We'd been here before. So many times.

But never further.

Tentatively, I moved me hands to the bottom of Maddie's tank top and lightly caressed the visible inch of smooth skin that was exposed between her top and PJ bottoms. Silently, waiting for approval, I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her mute nod was the only signal I needed before hastily taking off her top and throwing it onto a growing pile.

I'd seen Maddie in less than this. Living next to the beach, nothing was left to the imagination when you spent as much time down there as we did. However, looking down at Maddie's natural beauty, I realised, not for the first time, how truly breathtaking she was.

The candlelight enhanced the glow of her tanned skin, and she developed a shy smiled as I continued to study her. She responded hungrily as I leaned down to kiss her, suddenly craving the touch of her lips against mine.

Everything began to escalate very quickly, as we pulled into one another, trying desperately to close all remaining space between our bodies. Gripping frantically at my shoulders, I felt Maddie deepening the kiss, letting her tongue fight willingly with mine. Neither of us noticed the storm or the cold any more. There was so much heat radiating from our bodies at this moment in time.

Feeling Maddie shift underneath me, sending wonderful, but increasingly uncomfortable feelings to my groin, I groaned in pleasure as I heard Maddie let out a soft giggle in response. Looking intently up at me through those eyelashes I could hardly contain myself.

I'd wanted this, so much, and the look of desire in Maddie's eyes proved that she wanted this too.

But not here.

Picking myself up off the couch, I pulled Maddie up after me, picking up one of the larger candles and leading her towards my room. Walking together in silence, the tension begins to build once again, until we enter my room, Maddie walking in front of me as I turn to shut the door, despite the fact that we're alone in the house. Turning to find Maddie already lying on the bed, the one candle I'd brought in with me provides a ghostly light as I place it on my nightstand and crawl onto the bed, lying down next to her.

My hands instinctively brush strands of hair behind her hear before leaning down and kissing her tenderly, allowing her response to set the pace.

Unexpectedly, she kissed me back as softly as possible, her hands reaching down to my shorts and beginning to undo the button and zipper, before pushing them down to my ankles. Unsure of my next move as I pushed my pants to the ground, I deepened the kiss, rolling myself onto of her, supporting my weight by placing one hand either side of her body.

Waiting until Maddie pulled me closer, I took one hand and reached down between up, where there was just enough space for me to undo the drawstring that held Maddie's pants up and slowly ease them down, before she took control, breaking off the kiss and quickly discarding her pants, throwing them into a corner, then leaning up and capturing my lips into another kiss.

Pulling me close, I wrapped my arms around her and gave my all into that kiss.

This was it, that 'all changing' moment that we'd never gone past. And I was terrified of pushing, of hurting her, of doing anything wrong. It wasn't just because of the sex; it was because at this moment everything could be ruined forever.

I pulled away from Maddie suddenly, not knowing what to do, where to take things, whether I should stop even. A look of confusion and hurt flashed across her face momentarily before she smiled softly and kissed my head lightly.

* * *

Closing my eyes, sucking in my breath, I reached behind me and unclasped by bra, sliding it off slowly and letting it fall to the floor without a sound. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself gazing into Luke's eyes, which I guessed, had remained locked on mine the entire time. 

Blushing again under his intense gaze, I took one of his hands in mine, leading it towards my bare chest. I looked away as I felt his rough skin tenderly rub soft circles around my nipples, cautiously getting used to the unexplored area. Biting down on my lip, I couldn't help but arch up towards his hand, enjoying the pleasure he was creating all over my body.

Collecting my thoughts, calming myself slightly, I focused on the movements of my own hand as I slid one down his chest, down across his stomach to reach the top of his boxers. Pulling gently on the elastic waistband, I ran my fingers gently over the skin as I continued to arch into his hands, which were still exploring my chest.

I could feel his hardness digging into my thigh, and just as I began to reach under his waistband to relieve the strain he must've been feeling, a new sensation caused me to gasp loudly, shudder and close my eyes. Luke's mouth had found its way down my neck and was now sucking gently on the side of my breast, creating the most erotic sensations I had ever felt, shooting a sharp, warm pleasurable feeling in between my leg, as I once more arched into his kiss.

The feeling between my legs grew increasingly until I began squirming beneath him, aching for his touch there. I touched Luke's face, and he brought his eyes up to meet mine. There was a silent begging within both our eyes. We were both aching for the same touch, the same feel. Both aching with want and need. I captured his lips in a hungry kiss, pulling our almost naked bodies against one another. There was an amazing sensation as we connected, sparks shot through my body, and I realised I didn't ever want this to end.

And when it did end. I wanted to do this a lot more. Being under him like this was intoxicating, addictive, like a drug, making my head spin and my body ache with desire.

I reached down again, determined to get to my goal this time. Without stopping, my hands were inside his boxers, my hands wrapped around his throbbing member. Running my hands gently up and down, it was now Luke's turn to moan in pleasure as he broke the kiss, looking down at me, his eyes turning dark with desire.

Rubbing slowly over the top, I wasn't surprised to already feel a slight wetness there. Knowing that I was wet too, as Luke jerked away I knew we were almost there.

"You'd better stop that now Maddie or we won't get anywhere. And I would also be extremely embarrassed, I'd like to at least last five minutes this time." he said, trying to make a joke of it all, but the serious look on his face betrayed his true insecurities.

Leaning up to kiss him tenderly, I answered by taking his hand and guiding it to the top of my underwear and silently praying he would understand.

With one fluid movement he removed my underwear, throwing them away, one hand cupping my chin up towards him, the other drawing lazy circles on my inner thigh.

It was now or never.

Leaving down, my hands slowly pushed his boxer shorts down over his hips, down his legs until he manages to kick them off. Reaching up to kiss him, I searched for something familiar as our naked bodies molded together against one another, because now I was the scared one in the situation.

Luke's hand tracing circles was moving further and further up my leg, searching for my middle. I could feel heat radiating from our joined bodies, and as he reached my already slick opening, he paused for a moment before quickly, softly rubbing a finger across the opening.

The pleasure was so great I accidentally bit down on his lip as he kissed me deeper, causing him to yelp back in pain and I blushed deep crimson, and an awkward silence was created.

Running his hand up my smooth leg, across my thigh and resting it on my stomach, he looked down on me before leaning over to his nightstand and fumbling around in the top drawer for what I could only assume to be a condom. Sucking in a deep breath when I heard a sharp slamming of the drawer, I realised it was all going to happen.

And I was terrified.

Rolling over and looking at me sheepishly, Luke tore the packet open before awkwardly taking the condom out and staring at it, unsure of what he should do. Breathing out, I rolled up next to him and took it out of his hands. Pinching the top, I slid it down in one smooth motion before lying back down again, insistent on him making the final move.

Luke turned to look at me questioningly, but I simply shrugged nonchalantly before replying "P.E" and smirking at him.

He studied me as per usual, before asking me "Are you sure?"

Nodding slowly, "Just go slow" I whispered as I pulled him towards me, and positioned him between my legs despite the fact I was still unsure, as he pulled closer and closer. Spreading my legs, I felt Luke kiss me as he entered my tight opening, as if he were trying to take away the pain.

It felt as if someone had smashed a glass inside of me, and they were rubbing the shards up and down my insides.

Wincing at the pain, I shut my eyes tightly and bit down on my lip as Luke pulled out, obviously concerned about me.

"I'm okay. It just, hurts like hell." I said, laughing despite everything.

Luke smiled down on me as he slowly entered once more, going slightly deeper than before. Clumsily we navigated the situation together, with nothing seeming to go right.

As Luke moved slowly in and out, reaching a little further each time, I grew to be in more pain. I cringed and bit down on my lip as Luke moved in deeply this time, and withdrew just as quickly.

Preparing yourself for this kind of pain just doesn't work.

The awkwardness continued as Luke's face began to become more and more strained, as if he was trying to control himself, for my sake at least. However as he began to move faster within me, as I became more used to him being inside of me, while the pain didn't subside, there became a small amount of pleasure.

I began bucking my hips, and moving against, Luke, creating a friction as he thrust, which soon had him groaning in pleasure, and moving more quickly, until soon he reached his climax, shuddering into my kiss and falling limp against me.

Rolling out of me, and over the side, his eyes darted everywhere around the room and refused to meet my own, as if he feared letting me down on our first time.

There was nothing I could do but laugh at the situation. It had all been one big joke.

The _actual_ sex had been crap. I was still in pain, and wouldn't be able to walk right for a few days I imagined. And Luke was so paranoid about disappointing me that he now wouldn't look at me.

Rolling on top of him, straddling his waist, his eyes now landed on my naked body on his, and slowly moved their way up to my eyes.

"That fucking hurt." I started, as Luke looked away from me once more, thinking I was completely let down by his apparently dismal efforts. "But the next time, it'll hurt less. And you'll be able to control yourself for longer." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

Laughing back at me, he sat up and put his arms around my butt, picking me up and pulling me closer towards him. Our foreheads touches against one another as he whispered to me "You know what they say?" as I shook my head slightly "Practice makes perfect" before kissing me again.

I laughed into this kiss, and gladly accepted it, kissing back before breaking away to tell him "But not tonight, I don't think I could handle your manhood again." Before kissing him once more.

"Agreed" he said in between kisses, which were soft and innocent.

Some hours later, my head on his naked chest, our breathing matching as we faded into the land of dreams, I finally decided things would be okay from now on.

Waking up in the early morning to a door slamming and voices shouting, "We're home" I groggily sat up before realising where I was, and, more importantly, what I wasn't in. Shaking Luke awake (he was always a deeper sleeper than I was) I rushed quickly around his room, pulling on my underwear and bra, then digging in the bottom of his drawers for spare clothes that I kept there in case of an emergency.

In this whole time, Luke had simply sat in bed, obviously enjoying the view of my naked, then half naked form running around wildly, trying not to get caught, so things like last night would stay unbarred (and unnoticed) in our household.

Throwing his boxers at him, followed by his jeans, he laughed at me quietly before pulling them on and climbing out of bed and ambling over to his cupboard and pulling a shirt out just as Mum and Tony came in.

"Hi Mum, Tony. Have a good night?" I asked brightly, as Luke pulled a shirt over his head and nodded at them.

"It was fine. Do we even want to know what's going on here?" Mum asked suspiciously, looking between a sleepy Luke and a nervous looking me.

"I was just getting Luke out of bed for a day at the beach." I said shortly, in a hopefully convincing voice.

"Why don't I believe you?" Tony asked, before Martha called out from the doorway.

"Oh there's Martha. Didn't they have news to tell us?" I said quickly, hoping a change of subject would be just what I needed not to be caught.

"Yes th…" Mum began

"Well we'd better get out there then." I said, cutting her off before looking towards the door, ignoring the look she and Tony were giving up.

"I guess so." Mum said, leaving after Tony.

When they were out of earshot, I turned to Luke and said, "You go first, I'm in pain and need to come in behind you. Go slow so I don't look like a fool please?"

"Aww my poor baby. Do you need me to kiss it better?" Luke teased before taking my hand in his and leading me out the door slowly.

As we entered the living room I saw Mum and Tony on one couch, with Martha and Jack sitting opposite them on another. Practically beaming at us as we joined them, I wondered what on earth they had to tell us that was so important.

Sitting down slowly on the one remaining lounge, Luke kept my hand in his and together we looked between the two couples, neither of which looked as if they were going to spill the beans as quickly as I wanted them too.

"So will someone please tell us what this oh so dramatic announcement is all about?" I said mockingly, looking between Mum and Martha, waiting for one of them to crack, seeing as neither could keep a good secret for long.

"Well, there's two." Martha began.

"You're going to be an Uncle, Luke." Martha said first, as Mum followed with "And you're going to be a bridesmaid Maddie"

Taking a few seconds to register, I ran over and hugged Martha when I realised what this all meant.

"You're pregnant and getting married!" I shrieked, genuinely happy for my stepbrother and his now fiancée.

"Yes and yes." Martha replied, accepting my hug.

Luke finally found his voice, walking over to his brother and doing their manly hug thing as he said "Congratulations man, I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for myself little bro" Jack answered, pulling Martha closer to him as I let go of her.

"Well this all calls for celebration. How about we have a party then?" Tony said, as the four adults launched into a full-blown conversation about double preparations and details and whom they still had to tell.

Now that Luke and I knew everything, they suddenly forgot us, but neither of us minded. Walking back into Luke's room, I lay back down on his bed, ready to fall back into a deep sleep in his arms.

Smiling up at him as he crawled over me and pulled me into his arms, he kissed me lightly on the head before whispering in my ear, "We'll be like that one day."

And as I fell into sleep, I knew exactly what I'd be dreaming of.

-

-

-

AN: Ahhhhhhhh that so totally sucked. And is so completely long.

I promise that I'm never even attempting to write a sex scene again. It feels too structured with not enough passion and just, well, sexy-ness. Sorry if it disappointed you as much as it did me but it had to happen. The whole story began with her sexual frustration.

One more chapter to go, and that's the epilogue. Summer is almost over. But then again, there are always new and exciting stories to create. As always, read and review.

Runs off quickly to begin plotting many new stories


	18. Epilogue: The End of Summer

Disclaimer: For the final time, I own nothing. Enjoy.

-

-

-

**Seduction of Summer**

_Epilogue_

_Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it.  
__-Russel Baker_

"It was a complete let down right? Totally awkward, not to mention painful?" Cassie said, interrogating me while we sun baked in the dying afternoon sun. I felt as if I was in an episode of The O.C. It had taken me a few weeks to bring this up with her. As I cringed, I was regretting my decision already.

Luke and I hadn't been able to find some more alone time since the night. Preparations for the baby and the wedding were going full steam, leaving Martha and Jack at our house till the early hours of the morning sometimes.

And Mum didn't trust us. Or me. She saw the change.

"I knew it was a mistake to tell you so soon." I laughed turning to face her. "But yes and yes." I said, watching her smile turn into a smirk. "Well, it wasn't a complete let down. It changed things between Luke and I. Took us to this whole new level. Cliched right?" I finished, turning to face her.

"Yeah, very cliched." She agreed, turning back to face the sun. "But it's not like its anything different with any teenage couples and their first times. Its awkward, painful, a complete let down, yet it bonds you together for a very long time." She said, closing her eyes and becoming lost in her own world.

I sat up slightly, looking for Luke in the almost tame surf. That huge summer storm had left the ocean calmer, which meant the waves were few and slow for the last couple of weeks, including today. I could see Luke and Ric in the distance, waiting out back for the next wave, obviously in mid conversation about exactly the same thing Cassie and I had been speaking about.

It seemed weird that within the summer we'd gone from best friends to broken people, then back to best friends, like some cruel circle of fate. The events had forged stronger bonds between the four of us though, despite the fact that the wounds were still healing.

Cassie would still flinch mildly if Ric touched me, and Ric would generally look as if he wanted to hit something if Henry was ever mentioned. There were battle wounds and scars that would never fully heal. They would stick around to remind us of what we have.

_To remind me of what I could have lost_, I thought, watching Luke attempt to catch a small wave into shore.

Summer held an allure no other season could match. With its natural heat, which created passion and romance, it would always be my preferred season. It would always be able to seduce me as no other season could.

But as the sun began to fade in the distance, there was a chill in the air signifying the end of my favourite season. School was back, and the hot February days were drawing to a close.

Autumn, with its crisp leaves and short, chilly winds would soon creep in, followed by (a not so cold winter). And I'd soon be missing the days where lying on the beach seemed like the only important thing in the world to do.

The summer had taught me so much, and I was grateful for that. As Luke and Ric walked towards Cassie and I, I realised just how grateful I really was, to have everything back to how it was, with Cassie, and especially with Luke.

However, as he and Ric launched their wet selves upon Cassie and myself, I began to wonder if I really was _that_ grateful. Screaming at him, I was picked up swiftly and thrown over his shoulder, as he ran towards the water, with only one thing in mind.

"Luke, I swear, if you do that I'll never speak to you." I threatened weakly over his shoulder.

"Well that's a chance I'll just have to take." He replied as he reached the waters edge, throwing me into the water in one movement. The water crashed around me, as my entire body was soaked from head to toe.

Standing up as the water receded around me, I glared at Luke as he doubled over in laugher.

"That's so not funny." I said, as Cassie came over to join me, also soaked from head to toe.

"Aww girls, we were only having a bit of fun." Ric said, standing next to Luke, still trying to stifle his laughter.

"All you ever do in summer is lay at the beach sun baking. Its boring and we were so sick of it. We decided it was time you actually went _in_ the water." Luke said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I was quite content not being wet." Cassie stated simply beside me, folding her arms across her chest and adopting a glare similar to mine.

All it took was a simple glance between Ric and Luke before Cassie and I were tackled once again, and were pushed into the water, the boys holding onto us strongly against the waves.

It was good to be held in his strong arms as the waves crashed against us. It felt good just to be able to muck around with friends, and not have to worry.

As the waves calmed for a while, I turned to face Luke, who was still holding me in his arms.

"You do realise I'm never speaking to you again for doing this?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow and staring at him.

"I wouldn't love you if you didn't even consider that option." He replied, capturing my lips into a kiss, which was broken apart as another wave came crashing down.

As it calmed once more, I looked at Luke intently.

"I love you too."

_Finis_

_-_

_-_

_-_

AN: Awww I loved the Epilogue so much more than my final chapter. It was pure fluff. I hope that that short, sweet ending makes up for my horrible last chapter. It's been a grand ride, but Seduction of Summer has come to an end. Anyone who has ever read it, please review my final curtain call. Also, PLEASE tell me what you think of my ideas for new stories. I've already started writing one, but I think I'm going to begin another. I just don't know which one.

A HUGE **Thank You** goes out to my faithful reviewers at BTTB and Fan Fiction. You guys made me want to write this story till the end, and I'm sorry that it's over too. I think there shall be a future, maybe in a while, after another has been written. Who knows?

It's been a grand ride for us all.


End file.
